DESTINO
by Akirem
Summary: Los misteriososo caminos de la vida pueden robarnos la oportunidad de estar con la persona que realmente amamos, pero el destino siempre nos dara otra oportunidad... sin importar el tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

**SALUDOS A TODAS MIS AMIGAS TERRYTANAS, POR AHI ALGUIEN ME PIDIO UNA HISTORIA DE TERRECE, BIEN NUNCA HABIA HECHO ESTO DE PUBLICAR DOS HISTORIAS AL MISMO TIEMPO, PERO, MI OTRA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE PARA ALBERTHFANS, ASI QUE PUES AQUI VOY PUBLICANDO AL MISMO TIEMPO ESTA QUE ES COMPLETAMENTE TERRYTANA, PARA QUE NO DIGAN QUE NO LAS CONCIENTO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, ES EN TIEMPO ALTERNO PERO BASADA EN LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL. SIEMPRE ME HE PREGUNTADO SI ESTO PUDIERA SER POSIBLE Y POR ELLO SE ME OCURRIO ESCRIBIR ALGO REFERENTE, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. Y COMO SIEMPRE PERDON POR MI MALA ORTOGRAFIA Y ERRORES GRAMATICALES, USO EL CORRECTOR AUTOMATICO DE MI COMPUTADORA A SI QUE NO ME APORRIEN TANTO, BUENO, PUES ACLARO COMO ES DEBIDO QUE LOSPERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LA HISTORIA ES 100% MIA.**

* * *

 **DESTINO**

New York 2013, Una de las ciudades más grandes del país número uno en el mundo, como cada día miles de visitantes llegan al aeropuerto internacional, y algunos otros van en busca de sus familiares, la época Navideña siempre es motivo de reuniones, fiestas, y felicidad?.

-Oh!, discúlpeme señorita…- una despistada chica se disculpaba apresurada por haber golpeado levemente el bolso de una joven que derramaba estilo en la sala de espera de primera clase.

-Pero que tonta… y zarrapastrosa!...- la joven sacaba de prisa un paño y comenzaba a limpiar con exageración el lugar de su bolso que había sido tocado por la joven que continuo su apresurado camino sin notar el disgusto de la glamorosa mujer.

-No es para tanto, solo lo ha rozado, además es solo un bolso…- el acompañante de la elegante mujer se acercaba llevando dos vasos con bebidas calientes, pues a pesar de su enorme abrigo de pieles, la joven decía tener frio.

-Por supuesto que no, no es solo un bolso común y corriente, es italiano y solo existen dos en el mundo… este y el que perteneció a Lady "D".- decía con arrogancia

-Claro que lo sé, como que fui yo quien pago la factura…- el hombre le entregaba uno de los vasos y se giraba con gesto molesto, con la mirada buscaba entre las personas discretamente hasta que encontró lo que deseaba observar, con la vista continuo siguiendo cada movimiento, mientras bebía de su aromatizante café.

-Donde compraste esta porquería… te dije que deseaba…- las palabras de la joven se detuvieron al ver que su acompañante no le estaba prestando la debida atención, así que busco el "objeto" de la distracción del apuesto hombre.- Por favor Terrece!, ahora también quieres gatas en tu cama?...- pregunto con desprecio al ver que el apuesto ingles no perdía movimiento de la joven que al parecer estaba desesperada por encontrar a alguien… y que era la misma que accidentalmente había "ensuciado" su bolso.

-No sé a qué te refieres…- comento el girándose con un poco con discreción y colocándose sus obscuros anteojos… así podía observar mejor y con mayor privacidad…, su elegante acompañante hiso una mueca molesta y se giró dándole la espalda mientras el joven que llevaría su equipaje continuaba cargando un portaequipaje… realmente la mujer llevaba maletas por demás.

Ajena al hecho de ser observada por un par de pupilas de color de mar que se habían esclavizado a ella con solo verla pasar, una joven seguía tratando de ver claramente el pasillo por donde los pasajeros y el personal desabordaban del avión, hacía ya un año que no lo veía y estaba ansiosa por volver a estar juntos, pero su estatura no le ayudaba mucho para poder ver sobre la gente… de pronto sus pupilas se abrieron llenándose con alegría y no pudo evitar correr como toda una chiquilla… frente a ella un distraído hombre de figura atlética y alto, no advirtió que pronto seria atacado de frente, cuando la joven salto a el abrazándolo con manos y piernas, el poco equipaje que llevaba el joven cayo de sus manos estrellándose en el suelo, pero el, después de ser sorprendido, solo comenzó a reír y a girar con ella encerrándola en sus brazos con infinita ternura y alegría.

-Pequeña…. Casi me derribas esta vez… creo que estas creciendo o aumentando de peso…- William Albert Andrey, capitán aviador, recibía entre sus brazos a la bella rubia de ojos verdes que era su motivo de existencia, había estado volando los cielos a diferentes partes del mundo a lo largo de un año y ahora por fin había podido tomar unas merecidas vacaciones para pasarlas con ella… en la época que más los unía…

-Berth!, te he extrañado tanto!, con las lágrimas a punto de derramarse ella enterró su rostro en el cuello del joven, estar sin él era realmente una vida solitaria, pero ahora tendría todo un mes para disfrutarlo a sus anchas, se sentía llena de alegría pero también de nostalgia, el, la apretó más a su pecho como si cargara a una pequeña niña y no a una mujer de 23 años, pero no importaba ella siempre seria "su pequeña".

A unos metros de ahí los ojos azules que la vieran con ira, ahora la veían con satisfacción y desprecio…

-Parece que tu juguetito ya está ocupado querido, así que no podrás cazar esta noche…- con la burla marcándole el rostro, Susana Marlow, una ex actriz olvidada por la prensa y sus antiguos fans, le daba la espalda a su "Prometido", y le señalaba al jovenzuelo que llevaba su equipaje que la siguiera. Terrece acomodo sus gafas de manera arrogante y arrojo la bebida que mantenía en sus manos al recipiente de basura. Se giró cubriendo su rostro con el cuello de su obscura gabardina y sumió su cabeza en la elegante gorra que le protegía del frio y de ser reconocido por sus innumerables fanáticas…, ser el actor más afamado de la época… no siempre era agradable.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

En una hermosa área de distinguidas residencias, alejada del ruidoso ritmo de la ciudad y rodeado de hermosa naturaleza, una de las parejas llegaba a su destino.

-Es revitalizante estar por fin en casa…- Berth dejaba su equipaje en uno de los muebles de la enorme estancia, después se dirigía seguido muy de cerca de Candice hacia uno de los laterales, donde la chimenea brindaba mayor calor y un enorme árbol esperaba por ser decorado para la temporada.

-Te estaba esperando para poner los adornos… como cada año.- Con una bella sonrisa Candice se acercaba y destapaba una enorme caja de plástico que contenía innumerables cajillas, y en cada una de ellas delicados y bellos colgantes navideños.

-Gracias pequeña, estar a tu lado me hace sentir que tengo un hogar después de todo.

-Berth… es nuestro hogar y nosotros somos una familia….- Candice dio unos pasos entregándole el primer adorno… un par de bellos zapatillos dorados que representaban la primera navidad de Albert, el sonrió al tomarlos en sus manos, aun recordaba el día en que su madre los colgó por primera vez cuando el apenas era un bebe… su padre había tomado una foto de aquel momento misma que se convirtió en la portada de una bella tarjeta navideña que compartieron con todas sus amistades.

Una a una las decoraciones fueron saliendo de sus cajas, todas con una bello recuerdo que comentaban entre sí, la primera navidad con Candice, la segunda navidad de Albert y así sucesivamente, cada recuerdo importante representado en una fina figurilla de porcelana y decorada con alguna joya significativa, pero eran más valiosas por las memorias que quedaban grabadas en ellos, Y al final, ambos tocaban con cariño el recuerdo más especial… Albert lo coloco completamente en las manos de Candice y después se inclinó hasta casi tocar el suelo, había una escalera a su lado, pero entre ellos aquella forma era mejor… prácticamente una tradición… Candice se colocó en los hombros de Albert y él se irguió en toda su altura, ella coloco con facilidad aquella bella figurilla elaborada por las manos de su madre… un hermosos ángel de dorados cabellos y vestido de seda, con hermosas y suaves alas de blancas plumas… una vez colocado, Albert la ayudo a apoyarse nuevamente en el suelo, después la encerró entre sus brazos rodeándola por la espalda y colocando su barbilla sobre la rubia cabeza mientras los dos observaban el bello pino…

-Es momento de encenderlo…- la alegre voz se escuchó a sus espaldas y ambos se volvieron a recibirla aunque ya sabían de quien se trataba… la mujer más cariñosa que ellos conocieran y que los trataba como si ellos fueran sus hijos…

-Doris… - Candice se acercaba a la mujer mayor y la auxiliaba con la charola que contenía tres humeantes tazas de delicioso chocolate y algunos bombones navegaban en el espeso líquido.

-Hola nana…- Albert se acercaba y la saludaba con un beso en la regordeta mejilla...

-Has llegado mi pequeño… ahora la familia está completa…- La mujer miraba a los dos jóvenes y ellos sonreían, Albert se separó un poco de ellas para encender el hermoso árbol que comenzó a brillar como si cientos de estrellas se hubieran posado sobre el, después fue a reunirse con las dos mujeres que ya se habían sentado en el cómodo sofá para juntos beber aquella delicia mientras los recuerdos los inundaban y las lágrimas cristalizaban sus ojos llenos de emoción.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

-Me fastidia venir a América!… debimos quedarnos en Londres, los festejos que ofrece la reina son mejores que estas reuniones de tercera que organiza Hataway…- Susana arrojaba su "delicado" bolso sobre la cama del lujoso hotel en el centro de la ciudad.

-Te he dicho que no pienso seguir asistiendo a esas fiestas, no son para mí, toda esa gente pomposa me causa migraña…- Terrece dejaba su abrigo sobre el respaldo alto de una silla frente a la chimenea…

-Pensé que estabas acostumbrado a ellas, has asistido desde niño según me comento tu madre…- Susana comenzaba a despojarse de su abrigo dejando al descubierto su vestido de seda que no cubría más de lo que se debía cubrir, el escote era tan profundo que mostraba hasta su bajo vientre donde las dos líneas que formaban la blusa eran sostenidas en su lugar por un ancho cinturón que bien podría confundirse con la falda de la prenda, y la espalda… simplemente no existía….además que era visible que a la joven le molestaba usar ropa íntima que cubriera sus formas más de lo que un pequeño triangulo de cinco centímetros debía cubrir, Terrece la miro un tanto hastiado… ella ya no tenía nada que el pudiera desear ver…

-Te recuerdo que ella no es mi madre… es mi madrastra, y era obligado a asistir, solo porque la Reina mostraba interés en mi… y no lo ha perdido, pero yo ya no soy un manipulable infante.

-La verdad no entiendo porque te gusta venir a este país… yo lo aborrezco, - La mujer abría la ventana que daba a la terraza, el frio se coló y se mostró en su cuerpo que reaccionó al sentir la helada ráfaga, con movimientos sensuales y mirando a Terrece por encima del hombro de una manera seductora, lo invitaba a acompañarla, pero él no estaba interesado, la imagen de unos ojos verdes no habían dejado de rondar en su cabeza y eso ya había comenzado a ponerlo de mal humor, se giró dirigiéndose al baño…necesitaba una ducha caliente, era lo único que lo relajaba cuando su mal carácter comenzaba a mostrarse.

Frustrada, Susana cerró la puerta de cristal y molesta se dirigió al baño siguiendo apresuradamente los pasos de Terrece, ella no permitiría que la dejara así, era su prometida y aunque la engañara infinidad de veces, ella no abandonaría su posición, le había costado demasiado conquistarlo y hacerlo comprometerse públicamente con ella y ante la nobleza, el público que seguía la trayectoria de aquel duque rebelde que se había convertido en actor, eran testigos de su relación formalizada, y no importaba que pasara, nadie, absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera el mismo Terrece, rompería su futuro de una vida plena y llena de comodidades, jamás lo permitiría, como que se llamaba Susana Marlow.

Los gemidos de placer inundaban el cuarto de baño, el vapor salía por encima de los paneles de cristal que rodeaban la ducha, Terrece estaba furioso, excitado, desesperado, ansioso, pero todas aquellas sensaciones no eran por Susana que parecía estar disfrutando plenamente, no, todo aquello estaba en su interior y gritaba por desahogo, era plenamente consciente que el cuerpo de la mujer que estaba usando era Susana, pero su mente solo le permitía recordar los ojos de esa desconocida que se cruzó en el aeropuerto, su sonrisa, sus deliciosos y carnosos labios de una boca formada para la seducción, esa expresión de inocencia y el brillo de aquellas pupilas que buscaban emocionadas y ansiosas, Porque había deseado tan profundamente que fuera a él a quien buscara?, incluso la había imaginado corriendo a sus brazos y rodearlo tal como lo hiso con aquel pilotillo de tercera… aquel recuero le provoco irritarse más y los gemidos de Susana aumentaron en igual medida que su rabia.

-Cariño, estuviste… como nunca…- secando su rubia cabellera con una toalla, Susana alcanzaba a Terrece en la habitación, no se había preocupado de cubrir su cuerpo y desnuda se dirigía nuevamente a el…

-Vístete, vamos a salir…- fue la fría respuesta de Terrece que evito las caricias de la mujer que trataba de provocarlo nuevamente, termino de encender su cigarro y salió a la Terraza envuelto en la gruesa bata de baño obscura, el frio le golpeo la cara y la parte de las piernas que quedaban descubiertas, cerró los ojos dejando escapar el humo de su boca mientras elevaba el rostro en dirección al cielo, cuando volvió a descubrir sus hermosa pupilas… las estrellas que extrañamente se mostraban aquella noche, volvieron a recordarle el brillo de aquellos ojos verdes, maldijo… porque se estaba obsesionando tanto con aquella mirada?..., volvió a entrar en la habitación, esperando que Susana ya se hubiera enfriado… esa mujer lo irritaba cada día mas.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Terrece caminaba entre las calles de Broadway, los enormes teatros con sus letreros de luces, algunos insignificantes y otros de gran renombre, justo como al que se dirigía, uno de los principales teatros de dicha área, él no era en realidad actor de Teatro, pero había sido su comienzo en la carrera actoral, de ahí conoció a un importante productor de cine y este lo había llevado a los Ángeles al tan añorado Hollywood, pero para él, Broadway era algo especial, lo sentía en la sangre, era como si en alguna vida pasada su historia hubiese sido escrita entre aquellas calles, sus pasos se detuvieron, sobre la careta que coronaba el teatro se extendía un enorme cartel… una bella mujer miraba enamorada a su apuesto amante… "Romeo y Julieta", sonrió, ese había sido su primer papel en aquel mismo teatro, y de ahí había saltado a la fama Hollywoodense… entro por la entrada principal a pesar de que el letrero anunciaba que un estaba cerrado, conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano así que se dirigió directo a la oficina donde encontraría a su gran amigo...

-Hola Robert!- saludo entrando sin llamar pero el joven detrás del escritorio no se sorprendió.

-Te esperaba, sigues con tu mala educación de no llamar a la puerta cuando entras a algún lugar.

-Sabes que odio las reglas… y jamás dejo que traten de imponérmelas…- sonreía de medio lado y se acomodaba en una silla frente al joven.- y bien, para que me has llamado a esta hora, pensé que nos veríamos hasta la noche en la apertura de la temporada de invierno, por cierto se está volviendo un clásico para tu teatro esta obra…- tomaba un afiche que estaba sobre el escritorio de su amigo.

\- Ya sabes, en memoria de mis antepasados, es una petición que mi tatarabuelo hiso antes de morir, según él le recordaba demasiado a un viejo y gran amigo… al que el aseguraba había sido el mejor actor de esta compañía, aunque yo aseguro que fuiste tú… pero ahora sé porque…- Robert abría uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacaba un grueso archivo añejado por los años que depositaba justo frente a Terrece.

-Qué es esto?- preguntaba el castaño curioso pero dudando de abrir aquel folder.

-ahora sé porque tu pasión por la actuación, tu siempre negaste que en tu familia hubiese habido algún actor por ser parte de la nobleza inglesa, pues parece que hay secretos que tu familia no conoce y que se quedaron en américa antes de que tu tatarabuelo tomara el Ducado… sabes que antes de ti hubo otro Terrece como duque?...

-De que hablas?...- el joven movido por la curiosidad de la palabras de su amigo… decidió comenzar a ver aquellas páginas… lo primero que observaron sus ojos que se abrieron sorprendidos, fue el afiche de romeo y Julieta… con su rostro estampado en el… miro al hombre frente a si con tremenda incredulidad y pensando que tal vez se trataba de alguna mala broma que su amigo quería hacerle.

-No, no eres tú, es tu tatarabuelo… el primer Duque rebelde de Granchester…, como ves mi amigo, alguien más ya tenía tu título de rebeldía y creo que te supero por mucho…

Terrece volvió la mirada hacia las páginas que mantenía en sus manos, las pasaba lentamente mirándolas con cuidado y a detalle, cada una contenía diferentes fotos viejas y añejadas, pero todas mostraban al mismo hombre, uno que no solo tenía su nombre, sino también su rostro, era como verse a sí mismo, pero en un tiempo muy lejano, un extraño escalofrió lo recorrió por la espalda, y esos ojos verdes se formaron nuevamente en su pensamiento pero con mayor claridad, con una expresión de amor profundo que hiso que su corazón temblara… la imagen en su memoria era la misma chica del aeropuerto… pero al igual que el hombre de las imágenes… pertenecía a otra época…demasiado lejana y a la vez… como si solo hubiese sido el día anterior.

El folder cayo pesadamente en el escritorio y Terrece trato de ocultar el temblor de sus manos… se puso de pie dando la espalda al joven que lo miraba extrañado de aquella reacción, su frente comenzó a llenarse de un ligero y frio sudor que se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

* * *

GUSTO? NO GUSTO?, PUES ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, BUENOS O MALOS SERAN BIEN RECIBIDOS, RECUERDEN QUE SUS COMENTARIOS AYUDAN A ESTA IMITACION DE ESCRITORA Y PARA COLMO FUSTRADA, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ, NO PUES ESPERO QUE SI LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA CONFORME VAYA SUBIENDO LOS CAPITULOS LE HAYARAN SABOR, BUENO PUES BENDICIONES Y NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO...

AKIREM.


	2. DESTINO 2

**Aqui les traigo el Segundo capitulo, espero que les guste, la historia ira poco a poco, esepro que les agrade y me acompanien hasta el final, no se que tan larga vaya a estar, pero espero no aburrirlas y mantenerlas interesadas en ella, bueno las dejo para que lean.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Las noches de invierno en New York podían llegar a ser congelantes, pero la vida nocturna, las brillantes luces que adornan las calles y los hermosos adornos por doquier logran que algunas personas amantes de la vida deseen caminar entre ellas y disfrutar de la naturaleza en todo su esplendor.

-Qué te parece si en lugar de ir a esa fiesta vamos al parque… hay una pista de patinaje maravillosa y las luces hacen que todo parezca estar dentro de un mágico sueño -Candy aun renuente a asistir al evento de esa noche trataba de convencer a Albert, ambos no eran muy afectos a ese tipo de reuniones, pero como siempre eran obligados por el apellido que pesaba sobre sus hombros.

-Aunque me encanta tu proposición, sabes que no podemos cancelar la asistencia, es un baile importante y lo que se recaude de esta celebración será donado para uno de los orfanatos de la tía Mary, ya sabes lo importante que es para ella estas donaciones, además, Doris no nos perdonaría si nos escapamos esta vez.

Ambos rubios sonrieron con desanimo, y Albert coloco el grueso y suave abrigo sobre los hombros de Candy, después se colocó el propio mientras ella cubría sus manos con unos bellos guantes…, estaba hermosa, y podría asegurar que esa noche muchos lo envidiarían.

-Vamos?- pregunto con caballerosidad ofreciéndole el brazo, ella lo tomo y le regalo una de sus bellas sonrisas, ambos caminaron hacia la entrada de la hermosa residencia para abandonarla y subir al coche que ya les esperaba.

=0=0=0=0=0=0==0=0=0=0=

-Cual abrigo crees que luzca mejor con mi vestido?...- Susana se miraba en un espejo de cuerpo entero probándose uno y otro abrigo, la verdad era que a Terrece le daba igual lo que se pusiera, aun se preguntaba cada que la veía… que era lo que le había atraído de ella?, no podía responderse.

-Si no te apuras llegaremos tarde y sabes que odio la impuntualidad…- Terrece tomaba su gabardina negra y salía de la habitación, Susana se apresuró a tomar su bolso y salir de prisa tras el llevando un glamoroso abrigo de piel de zorro blanco en el brazo…

Una vez en el lobby del hotel Susana detuvo los pasos de Terrece en el centro de aquel espacio y extendió su brazo para que este tomara su abrigo y se lo colocara…, con fastidio Terrece lo tomo y espero a que la mujer hiciera su acostumbrado movimiento recogiendo su larga cabellera rubia, con el que atraía bastantes miradas masculinas, más que colocar el abrigo, Terrece prácticamente se lo arrojo a los hombros y sin dar importancia camino directo a la salida dejando a Susana con una mirada de rabia llameando en sus ojos… su taconeo comenzó a escucharse en el silencio que la actitud del actor provoco en los presentes, que tan rápido como la ex actriz salió comenzaron a rumorar.

-Te estas volviendo demasiado grosero…- replico Susana mientras esperaba que Terrece le abriera la puerta del automóvil, pero este la ignoro nuevamente y rodeo el auto para entrar en el apenas las llaves le fueron entregadas por el mozo del servicio de valet parking. Las chispas de indignación que brotaban de Susana atemorizaron hasta al amable botones que caballerosamente le abrió la puerta del automóvil, ella siguió de pie esperando una disculpa de parte de Terrece, era el segundo agravio en aquel día, ya le había perdonado que la dejara "abandonada" por la mañana, así que esta vez lo haría doblegarse ante ella, pero el solo hiso rugir el motor del auto deportivo negro que manejaría esa noche, la mujer supo que no era un juego y que se estaba arriesgando a quedarse de pie toda la noche en ese mismo lugar si continuaba desafiándolo… no, su orgullo podía esperar un poco, Esa noche era muy importante y más si estaría la estúpida actricita de segundo reparto en la reunión. Subió de prisa, antes de que Terrece cumpliera su amenaza de dejarla ahí con un palmo de narices.

EL viaje fue en silencio, por más esfuerzos que Susana hiso por mostrar su molestia, no logro atraer la atención de Terrece, que además de mostrar disgusto en las facciones de su cara, también parecía estar ausente dentro de sus pensamientos…

 _-"No es para tanto…- Robert, palmeaba el hombro de su amigo- no creo que el saber que tu tatarabuelo fue actor y que es por el que te apasiona la actuación, sea motivo de que te pongas en ese estado…_

 _-Tu no entiendes…- replico el castaño girándose y apoyando sus manos en el escritorio dejando entre estas el grueso archivo._

 _-Que es lo que no entiendo?- Robert volvía a su asiento detrás del escritorio y le hacía una señal para que Terrece volviera a tomar su lugar en el sillón frente a él._

 _-Desde hace tiempo me han sucedido cosas extrañas, primero la discusión con mi padre que sigue reprochándome el que no tome posesión del título y continúe siendo un actor, después este deseo de volver a América, no entenderías lo que fue, era como… una fuerte obsesión por estar aquí, como si algo me llamara, como si tuviera que terminar algo que deje iniciado…, y después de haber sentido una atracción hacia Susana… de repente no la soporto… anoche volvimos a discutir y no sé, es como si la despreciara profundamente…_

 _-Por cierto ahora que la mencionas, ya ves que nadie la soportaba por su presunción y el sentirse superior a los demás debido a su supuesta "descendencia italiana"… pues que crees amigo?… te tengo otra sorpresa…- El joven se puso de Pie y lo invito a seguirlo hacia una puerta que se ocultaba en una de la paredes de su oficina._

 _-No pensé que tuvieras pasadizos secretos…- Terrece miraba extrañado la habitación que se descubrió detrás de aquella puerta y una sensación de familiaridad lo envolvió._

 _-No, la verdad es que ni yo sabía que existía, la descubrí hace poco más de un año cuando remodelamos el teatro y decidí remodelar también las oficinas, en los planos había una área que no concordaba y cuando los trabajadores comenzaron a trabajar en esta oficina descubrieron esta puerta por accidente y entonces el área que no concordaba fue descubierta… parece ser un cuarto de archivos, o una vieja oficina, no sé realmente que uso haya tenido, pero si sé que debió ser muy importante ya que existe hasta una caja fuerte, aun no encuentro la combinación para abrirla, así que el fin de semana se la preguntare al viejo cuando vaya a visitarlo. Espero que la recuerde, ya sabes el alzhéimer parece dominarlo cada vez más._

 _-Es una lástima, adoraba sus historias… eran simplemente fantásticas…-Terrece miro a su alrededor y sin saber porque algo lo llevo a tomar un folder en particular…, "Karen Klaiss", se leía en el lomo de aquel grueso volumen._

 _-Has encontrado algo interesante?…- Pregunto Robert acercándose con otro folder, mucho más delgado que el que Terrece mantenía en sus manos…_

 _Terrece soplo el polvo que cubría la carpeta y como una alucinación la imagen de una bella joven de cabellera castaña y ojos azules obscuros apareció sonriéndole con coquetería mientras le guiñaba un ojo al enviarle un beso…, el apretó sus parpados cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, y al abrirlos todo había desparecido._

 _-Hey,… te encuentras bien?, comienzas a asustarme amigo…- Robert movía su mano frente a los ojos de mar para atraer su atención y este volviendo en sí de su pequeño lapsus le respondió._

 _-No, yo mismo comienzo a asustarme, mejor salgamos de aquí…- Terrece dejo los documentos que mantenía en sus manos sobre otro montón que estaban en una vieja mesa cubierta de telarañas y polvo, pero Robert lo tomo, si llamo la atención de Terrece debía ser alguien importante… o al menos eso creía._

 _Una vez fuera de aquella pequeña habitación, Robert sacudió una vez más el folder que fue a buscar… y lo puso frente a Terrece que ya se servía una copa en la pequeña barra que se había instalado dentro de aquella enorme oficina._

 _-Y esto?- pregunto mirando la carpeta de piel que Robert coloco frente a él._

 _-Es de lo que te hablaba… al parecer la primera compañera de actuación de tu tatarabuelo fue precisamente una mujer con el mismo nombre que tu adorada Susana, pero esta pertenecía a estas tierras… la "señorita Marlow", como fue conocida, era una actriz americana… novata… y por mucho tiempo… La prometida del antiguo "Duque Rebelde"…"_

-Terrece!- el grito de Susana lo hiso volver de sus pensamientos a tiempo para frenar y evitar cruzarse una luz roja, un par de chirridos lo hiso darse cuenta que estuvo a punto de chocar con otro auto…muy elegante.

Cuando se disculpó por su distracción con un simple gesto de su cabeza y un saludo de su mano, fue inevitable ver a la pareja que aún lo miraba con molestia desde la ventanilla de su lujoso auto negro…, uno que mostraba un emblema muy particular, pero lo que más llamo su atención fueron los ojos verdes de la bella dama que viajaba en el lugar del copiloto, el joven que la acompañaba era el mismo que habían visto en el aeropuerto, no podía ser posible que aquella hermosa mujer fuera la misma chiquilla que lo recibiera…, el otro auto continuo su camino después de aceptar las disculpas con el mismo gesto que Terrece les hiciera, y el sacudió un poco su cabeza negándose a creer lo que Robert mencionara…, el destino no existía, solo la vida presente y cada quien escribía su propia historia. Volvió a retomar su camino, tratando de no pensar más en las curiosas coincidencias que lo estaban atacando cada momento.

-Pero que te ocurre?, acaso has comenzado a hacer algo más que beber y fumar?- la pregunta de Susana era clara para él, la mujer llevaba tiempo insistiéndole en compartir "nuevas experiencias" en su relación, pero él se había negado rotundamente, odiaba su vida, sí, pero jamás se autodestruiría de aquella manera, inclusive sin saber porque, a últimos tiempos el cigarro y la bebida ya no se le antojaban tan interesantes como antes, no sabía de donde tomo aquel nuevo habito, pero Tocar la Armónica en algún tejado cercano y solitario, le brindaba una paz que quitaba cualquier otro deseo, solo esperaba que Robert no encontrara algo relacionado con eso en el antiguo folder que narraba la vida de su viejo tatarabuelo.

\- Sé que a veces tengo comportamientos descorteces, pero jamás llegaría a cometer ese tipo de estupideces… sin ofender claro…- con sarcasmo respondía a la mujer a su lado, y ella lo miraba casi al borde de la furia, ella si utilizaba estupefacientes, decía que era una manera de sentirse completa, ya que en su carrera como actriz no había llegado a despuntar como ella lo hubiese deseado, era esa frustración que mantenía la compasión en el corazón de Terrece, tal vez por ello era que aún no se decidía del todo a botarla.

-Estas insoportable Terrece…- Susana era muy intuitiva, y la actitud y desinterés de Terrece le estaban gritando que había otra mujer ocupando sus pensamientos, ya había pasado varia veces por aquello…, lo descubriría, encontraría a la mujercita que estaba causando aquellos estragos en su relación, y cuando lo lograra, entonces haría lo que venía haciendo desde años atrás, sin compasión… la destruiría hasta convertirla en nada, la desaparecería de sus vidas sin importar lo que fuese necesario hacer y sin importar quien fuera…, el recuerdo de la chiquilla harapienta del aeropuerto se dibujó en su pensamiento, si era ella, no sería difícil desaparecerla, como matar cualquier cucaracha de basurero.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0==0=

El lugar desplegaba elegancia, todos los invitados a dicho evento eras personalidades conocidas en aquella ciudad, actores de televisión, cine y por supuesto Teatro, familias de renombre, y no podían faltar las personalidades gubernamentales, todos tratando de mostrar al mundo su gran y compasivo corazón, aunque la realidad era que la mayoría de ellos pocas veces volvían a mirar a alguien que no estuviera a su nivel de vida, inclusive entre ellos se discriminaban mutuamente, pues algunos aseguraban que no importaba la cantidad de dinero en los bancos, sino la ascendencia de los apellidos, y otros…, pensaban que de nada serbia un apellido de abolengo… si lo único que se poseía eran deudas y créditos no pagados…, pero todos coincidían en algo… ellos encabezaban lo más alto de la sociedad y como tal debían mostrarse ante la muchedumbre que estaba al pendiente de sus vidas deseando por un segundo estar en su lugar, y… para mantener la admiración y el interés de la clase popular, nada mejor que fingir un gran corazón y mostrar caridad para con los menos afortunados y algunos de esos eran los huérfanos. Aunque realmente en su vida nunca hubiesen conocido a alguno.

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo… a cuántos de ellos debemos saludar y soportar sus insulsos comentarios?...- Preguntaba Candice ejercitando su mandíbula de manera cómica, preparándose para sonreírle a todos esos que hipócritamente se acercarían a saludarlos.

\- Pequeña, eres tan ocurrente, no sabes cuánto te extrañaba…- con la ternura reflejada en su rostro… Albert acercaba a Candice tomándola delicadamente de la barbilla hasta que sus labios se posaron sobre su frente, un toque cálido y lleno de cariño que golpeo los sentimientos de la joven especialmente en su corazón.- Vamos…pero antes prometamos que esta vez si nos divertiremos sin importar lo que suceda a nuestro alrededor…- el joven hiso lo que mucho tiempo atrás había quedado en el recuerdo, extendió su dedo menique enfrente de su acompañante, la mirada de ella brillo, como cada que una de sus sonrisas le llegaba al alma, y entrelazo su pequeño dedo con el de él sellando el pacto propuesto.

Ambos bajaron en la entrada principal entregando las llaves del auto a uno de los jóvenes que servían de vale, este se encargaría de colocar el auto en un lugar seguro, Cuando este se alejaba un poco para permitir el acceso de más autos, uno de los invitados que llegaban, no pudo evitar fijar su Verdi azul mirada en el emblema dorado que se distinguía claramente en aquel obscuro color, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios sin proponérselo y una cálida sensación lleno su pecho, no supo de donde surgió aquella palabra que se dibujó en su pensamiento llenándolo de anhelo… "Candy".

-Avanza… seguimos nosotros…- Susana estaba muy al pendiente de las miradas de Terrece por si lograba descubrir alguna pista sobre la nueva conquista de su prometido, pero lo único que vio fue el brillo y la sonrisa que parecieron en el rostro del joven cuando paso el mismo auto que anteriormente habían estado a punto de chocar, trato de recordar a alguien en particular pero no pudo, pues en ese momento ella estaba más preocupada por verificar que su Vestido siguiera impecable y en su lugar… sus atrevidos escotes podrían hacerla pasar algún ridículo si no se aseguraba que la tela cubriera lo que debía cubrir y solo se mostrara lo que ella deseaba, Así que no había visto bien quienes eran los que manejaba aquel coche que llamara la atención de Terrece.

Terrece avanzo siguiendo la sugerencia de Susana, no sabía porque a últimos momentos hasta la voz de ella le parecía insoportable, era tan irritante, pero a la ves ese sentimiento de responsabilidad para con ella no lograba desaparecer del todo. Bajo del auto y dejo la puerta abierta para que el mozo que ya esperaba pudiera mover el auto a un lugar más indicado en lugar de ir a abrir la puerta para Susana, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se aseguró de que su atuendo estuviera perfecto, se acomodó la gruesa gabardina y modifico un poco el pañuelo de seda blanca que llevaba al cuello para cubrirse de las frías ráfagas… sentía como si alguien en el interior lo estuviera esperando y la añoranza lo lleno por completo. Susana carraspeo delicadamente tratando de que Terrece recordara que ella esperaba por él, el mozo que había abierto su puerta después de segundos interminables de esperar por Terrece y este no lo hiciera, no pudo evitar ocultar una sonrisa burlona. Terrece rolo los ojos recordando su compañía y camino hacia ella que lo esperaba para tomar su brazo como lo hacían las demás parejas, después ambos continuaron con su camino al interior del lugar… un lugar bastante exclusivo, quizá esa era la primera vez que Susana entraría a un lugar como aquel, en donde solo gente de verdadera importancia podían acudir con regularidad, un Club exclusivo para la alta sociedad Neoyorkina y sus visitantes internacionales.

Robert estaba mezclado entre la gente, pero pudo distinguir cuando Terrece y Susana entraron al salón de eventos, Comenzó a caminar entre los invitado tratando de llegar a donde ellos permanecían de Pie observando a la gente que ya estaba en el interior.

-Hoy si es un evento de Gala… al Fin Robert entendió el concepto.- Susana entregaba su costoso abrigo a la joven encargada del Guardarropa, esta le entregaba una elegante Tarjeta con una delicada decoración y un emblema que Terrece no pudo dejar de observar, en esta estaba escrito el numero con el cual podrían recoger sus prendas. Terrece vio por unos segundos aquella tarjeta que Susana le entregara a él, y después la guardo en la bolsa interior de su frac.

-Parece que tiene un nuevo socio que pertenece a la alta sociedad… creo que este lugar le pertenece.- Terrece miraba de un lado a otro del salón, cualquiera pensaría que estaba observando el lugar, era elegante y estaba finamente decorado, valiosas pinturas colgaban de las altas paredes y diferentes figuras labradas en mármol, obras de grandes arquitectos, se mostraban con orgullo por doquier, era un lugar con estilo y un gusto muy delicado.

-Creo que me encantaría conocerlo…- Susana menciono con coquetería tratando de encender los celos de Terrece, pero este sonrió con burla.

-No creo que el esté interesado en conocer a alguien como tu querida….- Terrece se adelantó un par de pasos al ver que Robert se acercaba, se saludaron con camaradería y Susana tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y coraje ante la ofensa de Terrece, esta vez sería un poco más amable con Robert, nunca se sabe cuándo será necesario… un poco de diversión.

\- Amigo creo que estas volando Alto…- Terrece miraba sonriendo a Robert y este devolvía el gesto con un puño en el hombro.

-Te dije que llegaría a mezclarme con gente de altura… pero debo admitir que realmente no es mérito mío, el hombre vino a mi hace poco más de un año, y estuve en contacto con él por medio de su representante… y la verdad amigo… no me arrepiento de que haya sido así…- Robert ponía una mirada picara y Terrece sonrió, su amigo no cambiaba, estaba seguro que el representante de su socio era una mujer, la mirada de Robert lo declaraba abiertamente.

-Espero que sea para tu bien… porque si él es dueño de este lugar, estoy seguro que el negocio contigo es solo un pasatiempo, ojala no se arrepienta más adelante…

-No, no lo creo, parecía bastante interesado, la verdad me extraño que un hombre como el viniera en mi busca para hacer negocios, es un pez bastante gordo… multimillonario, Y tiene negocios y empresas a lo largo y ancho del país, y todos a nivel internacional… ya sabes, uno de esos magnates que bien pueden vivir cómodamente por el resto del siglo y unos cuantos más, pero debo reconocer que el hombre es diferente a lo que todo el mundo pensaría…

\- y ha venido al evento?...- Susana haciéndose notar se sumaba a la conversación colocándose en medio de los dos hombres… nunca le había gustado estar a espaldas de Terrece, aunque fuera gracias a el que ella seguía apareciendo en portadas de revistas y chismes de televisión y prensa.

\- Si, el evento no solo es la reunión de actores que acostumbrábamos, su representante sugirió que lo sumáramos al evento de caridad que ellos realizan cada año, de esta manera nosotros podríamos conocer gente que esté interesada en asociarse al teatro y ellos lograrían mayor cantidad de personas… ya sabes las mujeres siempre gustan de conocer a sus actores favoritos… somos como el atractivo principal…

-Me has hecho sentir como un animal en exhibición,…- Terrece ya había notado varias miradas sobre él, mujeres elegantemente vestidas y adornadas con valiosas joyas… podía ver la envidia reflejada en la mirada de Susana, esa mujer jamás se llenaría, su avaricia era enorme y siempre deseaba tener más.

-Pues, si los espectadores son de este tipo… a mí no me importa exhibirme…- Susana sonrió con coquetería percibiendo la mirada de algunos caballeros.

-Eso salta a la vista querida…- con la mirada Terrece recorrió a Susana de Pies a cabeza, no era que le importara mucho que otros hombres la vieran, sino, que pudieran confundirlo con uno de esos "caballeros" que exhiben la mercancía de sus ocultos negocios.

-Quieren una copa?... mi nuevo socio ha sido esplendido con la champaña, creo que te recordara tu hogar Terrece, es la más fina que se produce en Inglaterra, por alguna razón… le apasiona todo lo referente a esa tierra… a pesar de sus orígenes escoceses - Robert tomo copas de la charola de un mesero al que llamo por una leve señal y se las ofrecía a la pareja, Susana se tragó una vez más la ofensa de Terrece.

-Una suave música comenzó a sonar en el salón de baile, justo al frente al salón donde se exhibían los delicados platillos que formaban el bufete, varias parejas se dirigieron al salón y entre ellas Terrece distinguió a una que lo tenía demasiado intrigado.

-Desean bailar?...- Robert pregunto al ver el interés de Terrece que seguía con discreción a la pareja entre las otras que ya se acumulaban para comenzar a bailar, la noche apenas empezaba.

-No, prefiero buscar algo más fuerte que esta champaña…- Terrece comenzó su camino dejando a Robert y a Susana que lo miraron sorprendidos, pero él deseaba moverse con rapidez antes de perder a la pareja que había localizado.

Al llegar al salón de baile Terrece se detuvo detrás de un grueso muro que le permitía tener una vista plena de toda la pista y de la gente que en ella se encontraba, sus ojos se movían al ritmo de los pasos de la rubia que lo tenía hipnotizado… y una rabia sin sentido comenzaba a crecer en su interior… al verla en brazos de aquel hombre al que ya sentía odiar.

* * *

y que tal estuvo el capitulo?, espero que les haya gustado, quiero agradecer a : Amai Asahi, Nadia, LizCarter, gadamigrandchest, y a la persona que me regalo un review como Guest. Gracias por regalarme unos minutos de su tiempo, realmente sus palabras me dan animos para seguir con este terrific, tratare de publicar cada viernes, a mas tardar el sabado... por lo tanto... bendiciones y nos seguimos leyendo.

Akirem.


	3. destino 3

**Aqui les entrego el tercer capitulo, espero que esta historia este gustandoles tanto como a mi escribirla, aclaro que en este capitulo la conversacion marcada con un asterisco fue tomada de la serie original de candy candy y pertenece a sus autoras, pero el resto del escrito es original mio, bueno aclarado el punto las dejo para que lean y disfruten de este capitulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Los jardines del "White Club" como fue nombrado en honor a una mujer extremadamente hermosa como afirmaba la historia familiar y quienes en su tiempo la conociesen, eran una verdadera maravilla para los ojos que podían disfrutar de esa majestuosidad, además estaban finamente diseñados para que la flor, que en memoria de dicha dama se plantaba y existía como una exclusividad de las propiedades pertenecientes a la familia, resaltara, como si no fuese suficiente la belleza y el aroma de dicha rosa, que decían solo tenía igual en su dueña…,la "dulce Candy" era sin duda una exquisitez para quienes tenían el honor de observarla y olerla, una flor única en su especie e imposible de conseguir fuera de los dominios de la familia. Albert tomaba un botón de dicha flor, lo olía y besaba antes de ofrecerlo a la bella dama que lo acompañaba y que descansaba en la blanca banca de hierro labrado que estaba justo a su lado.

-Esta noche, solo tu belleza hace opacar la de esta rosa…- la mirada de Albert brillaba bajo la bella luna que a pesar de las nubes grises cargadas de nieve, se escapaba entre ellas para bañarlos con sus rayos de plata de cuando en cuando.

-Si te escuchara Doris diría que es un sacrilegio lo que has dicho…- sonriente la tomaba y la besaba también.

-Tienes sed?… deseas que te traiga algo de beber? – Albert se posaba frente a ella y le levantaba cariñosamente la barbilla.

-Por favor, muero de cansancio y de sed… fue una excelente idea escaparnos a esta parte del club, donde por hoy está prohibida la entrada a los invitados…- ella miraba a su alrededor disfrutando de la obscuridad que solo era alumbrada por unas cuantas farolas de diseño antiguo a juego con todo el diseño del jardín principal y donde se exhibía exclusivamente la famosa flor.

-Hay muchas personas que no son miembros, por lo tanto ignoran que está prohibido cortar las rosas… a mí me parece exagerado, pero solo quien fundo este club sabe porque puso dicha prohibición y tan alta multa para quien la quebrantase… bueno, regreso, voy por un par de copas de champán, o prefieres otra cosa?...- sonriendo se alejó unos pasos pero se detuvo esperando la respuesta.

-Está bien, pero trae también un poco de agua y si puedes algunos bocadillos, no he podido probar bocado en toda la noche tratando de escabuirme de esos insistentes "caballeros"….- La chica le guiñaba un ojo, pues ambos eran muy similares en ese sentido, debían escavuirse cuando por cualquier motivo se separaban y eran asediados por múltiples personas para bailar o conversar con ellos, pues en ocasiones las conversaciones sin sentido podían durar más de una hora sin parar, y las piezas de baile se hacían demasiado desagradables.

-Como siempre eres una comelona, pero está bien…. Yo tampoco he podido cenar nada… enseguida estaré de regreso…- Albert se alejó, había tenido la extraña sensación de estar siendo observados, pero prefirió ignorar aquel sentimiento, además cualquiera que se acercara a Candice se llevaría una sorpresa si pensaban que era una delicada e indefensa jovencita…, no importaba el atuendo, la joven demostraría porque tenía la medalla de excelencia en artes marciales diversas, bueno solo en caso de que alguien tratara de propasarse con ella, no había sido una mala idea el que insistiera que ambos debían tomar dichas clases. Tranquilo siguió su camino, más la sensación de una mirada resentida en su espalda no se borró por varios segundos.

-Buenas noches… la han abandonado?, solo un tonto dejaría sola a una bella dama como usted…- con pasos firmes y un caminar arrogante y decidido, un hombre cuyo rostro no se distinguía lo suficiente en la obscuridad que los cubrió en ese instante en que al parecer la luna decidió ocultarse, se acercó a la joven, dejando que sus pasos resonaran en el helado piso de piedra, se detuvo antes de que la luz de la farola lo iluminara por completo y sonrió como un depredador ante su presa.

ignoro al hombre, estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de acosos, siempre había algún atrevido que al ver la ausencia de Albert se arriesgara a acercarse cuando estaba a solas, sería mejor para el que desapareciera antes de que el volviera, no dependía de Berth para que la defendiera, no era necesario, pero prefería que el los pusiera en su lugar, aunque lo negara, le encantaba mostrar su sobreprotección hacia ella dejando a esa clase de tipejos a punto para una entrega urgente al hospital, así que ella prefirió ni siquiera volverse a verlo.

-Sé que sonara muy trillado… pero, le comieron la lengua los ratones?, o es que le tienen prohibido hablar con extraños?.

Por lo menos el hombre era algo original aunque usara frases trilladas, otro ya se hubiera arrodillado diciéndole lo hermosa que lucía, o lo desesperado que se encontraba por bailar con ella…, aun así, prefirió no corresponder a sus provocaciones.

*-En que estas soñando pequeña pecosa?- Terrece advirtió que a pesar del leve maquillaje que ella llevaba unas cuantas manchillas se asomaban sobre la respingada nariz, y su corazón se llenó de una ternura que disminuyo la ira sin sentido que lo había llevado tras la pareja.

-Pecosa yo?- Como si fuera el mayor de los insultos ella volvió y sus ojos brillaron bajo la luz de la farola, entonces Terrece supo porque aquellos ojos lo habían embrujado, eran hermosos y la indignación que destellaba en su tono verde los hacia aún más hermosos. Así que decidió seguir provocándola para que aquel brillo no se opacara.

-Lamento muchísimo tener que decírtelo pequeña pero realmente eres muy pecosa…- el hombre sonrió sintiendo que su interior se embargaba de un extraño calor que no nacía, sino que vivía dentro de el en un lugar muy profundo de su corazón.

-Eso a mí no me importa, me gustan mucho las pecas…- respondió airada y enfrentando aquel hombre cuyos ojos ya se habían introducido hasta su alma, el azul intenso y misterioso que descubrió en ellos a primera vista era hechicero.

-Entiendo…. Por eso las coleccionas…- respondió el. Aumentando la provocación aquello se estaba haciendo cada vez más extraño y divertido, parecía una afrenta que ocultaba un lazo que nacía de algo más profundo, o que en realidad ya existía pero estaba despertando en su interior...

\- Si, y últimamente estaba pensando cómo conseguir más…- aquella discusión le parecía algo estúpida pero las palabras salían de su boca aun sin pensarlas… deseaba continuar con aquel juego de palabras tan infantil.

\- Qué bien!- decía algo sarcástico y a la vez su diversión continuaba.

-Estas celoso porque tú no tienes ninguna peca verdad?- de donde había salido aquella frase tan tonta?, se estaba comportando como una chiquilla malcriada. Pero lo estaba disfrutando, y aunque lo ocultaba, la sonrisa de aquel hombre le estaba provocando un delicioso escalofrió por todo su cuerpo… y no le permitía parar.

\- Y también estarás … orgullosa de tu… . …- la frase termino en un murmullo, Terrece vio ante si no a la joven de elegante peinado y estilizado vestido verde de esa noche… no, fue como si su mente con aquella infantil conversación le trajera ante sus ojos una chica con los mismos ojos y el mismo rostro pero un poco más infantil, una adolecente de pelo suelto con una cinta deteniendo los dorados y largos risos alborotados por la brisa y con un bello vestido de festejo en color blanco… era la misma… pero en otra época… en otro sitio, en otro espacio…, a lo lejos, dentro de su memoria, le pareció escuchar la sirena de un barco, y entonces, tal como le sucediera en la oficina de Robert… sus manos comenzaron a Temblar, las oculto rápido en su espalda y sintió como una delgada y fría capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo por completo, y una ansiedad se adueñaba nuevamente de el… debía alejarse antes de que aquellos sentimientos y confusiones lo hicieran reaccionar de una forma irracional par una persona que apenas si había visto…pero su cuerpo parecía estar paralizado por alguna fuerza extraña que lo obligaba a permanecer con ella y no alejarse… realmente no lo deseaba, pero debía irse.

-Claro que sí!- Respondió ella pero también su ánimo por alguna razón cambio…y también lo miro extrañada de su actitud ante aquel desconocido…

-sucede algo pequeña?- Albert estaba a unos pasos había escuchado algo de lo que se decían al irse acercando.

-Adiós, pequeña… pecosa…- las palabras habían salido de sus labios mecánicamente…. Y visiblemente afectado por todo aquello se giró y comenzó a caminar en rumbo contrario a donde Albert se acercaba.

-Mo...coso…atrevido!...- las palabras no fueron dichas con fuerza, sin embargo Terrece alcanzo a escucharlas. Albert miraba a Candice que lentamente se volvía a sentar en la banca y su expresión mostraba claramente su confusión, se acercó a ella y dejo la charola que llevaba a un lado para poder tomarle las manos, estaba temblando.

-Que te sucede Pequeña… ha sucedido algo desagradable?- preguntaba preocupado por el estado en que ella se encontraba, después de un instante ella parecía reaccionar y lo miro a los ojos.

-Fue realmente extraño… como sí... como si… esto ya lo hubiese vivido anteriormente… como una especie de dejabu… pero de un tiempo muy muy lejano….- decía lentamente mirando los ojos azul claro que la observaban reflejando todo el amor que sentía por ella, entonces el sonrió, con esa pureza que siempre le llenaba el alma y le devolvía la tranquilidad haciéndola sentir segura.

-Todo estará bien… te lo prometo, eso, suele suceder en ocasiones…- Albert besaba el dorso de las manos unidas de Candice y después con una brillante sonrisa le ofrecía una dela copas que traía en la charola, ella la acepto sonriendo y bebió un pequeño sorbo, después su mirada se dirigió en la dirección donde aquel extraño hombre había desaparecido, quien era?, porque tenía la sensación de que él le daría un vuelco a su tranquila vida… tratando de olvidar aquello y sintiéndose nerviosa trato de sonreír disimulando ante la tierna mirada de Albert que seguía fija en ella.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0==0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

-Vaya!, al fin apareces!, puedo saber dónde te has metido toda la noche?- Susana estaba enfurecida y lista para mostrar una de sus famosas escena de celos, pero él no estaba de humor.

-Vámonos...- la tomo del brazo y comenzó a caminar entre la gente que los observaba, era muy conocido por su trayectoria actoral y ella por ser la "eterna prometida" como ya habían comenzado a llamar a Susana a espaldas de esta, más a él no le importaron los flashes de algunos fotógrafos atrevidos que seguro pertenecían a la prensa invitada de aquella noche, incluso una que otra reportera se arriesgó a cruzarse en su camino pero igual las ignoro dirigiéndose a la salida sin siquiera detenerse por sus abrigos…

-Qué te pasa?, me voy a congelar!, además mi abrigo es carísimo!- Susana se soltaba de su agarre y trataba de volver, pero el la detenía nuevamente tomándola por el antebrazo y obligándola a continuar con su camino a donde estaban los jóvenes esperando para traer su coche, hiso una señal a uno de ellos que se movió rápidamente y se perdió en el estacionamiento exclusivo.

-Está nevando! Me voy a enfermar!- grito Susana histérica tratando de soltarse pero él no se lo permito, con su mano libre se sacudió el saco y la soltó solo lo necesario para colocárselo sobre los hombros, las luces del vehículo en movimiento brillaron acercándose, el camino de prisa el encuentro y escapando de algunos reporteros que ya se acercaban a su espalda, abrió la puerta del coche e hiso que Susana subiera, después de prisa rodeo el frente del auto para finalmente entrar y tomar el lugar del conductor.

Las llantas del coche chillaron y un espesa nube de humo se formó detrás del coche que arranco como si alguna emergencia de vida o muerte se hubiese presentado, Susana se sujetaba de la manija del auto y del asiento al no haber alcanzado siquiera a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, era la primera vez que miraba a Terrece de aquella manera, el joven manejaba como un poseso por las calles esquivando vehículos y cruzándose alguna que otra luz roja, y la carrera continuo su curso hasta que se detuvo repentinamente en una área lejana del Central Park.

Terrece apoyo por unos segundos la cabeza en el volante de su deportivo, pero aun sentía que se sofocaba, y el escandaloso Perfume de Susana no le ayudaba en nada, abrió la puerta del coche y bajo cerrando detrás de el antes de escuchar el reclamo de la mujer dentro del vehículo, camino sin dirección, sus pies se movían por si solos llevándolo a un lugar desconocido y solitario, por lo menos el no recordaba haberlo visitado antes… era tranquilo y se podía observar claramente el lago que brillaba con las luces que se reflejaban en su superficie congelada, a lo lejos se escuchaba las risas y murmullos dela gente que disfrutaba dela vida nocturna al aire libre, en esa época, todos se olvidaban de lo peligroso que era la ciudad a esa hora, incluso él se había olvidado de todo… y ahora miraba frente a si con la vista perdida y sintiendo la brisa helada golpear su rostro…su mano se movió por si sola y una armónica de plata apareció en ella… la llevo a sus labios con ansiedad… y aquella vieja melodía que aprendiera de su padre, y a su vez, este la aprendiese del suyo y así había sido por algún par de generaciones atrás… comenzó a flotar en el aire… solo así pudo tranquilizar y adormecer aquel "animal" que había comenzado a vivir dentro de el… o quizá que había llevado siempre en su interior y ahora estaba despertando… más por ese momento, se quedó tranquilo, y él pudo volver a respirar normalmente.

Miro a su alrededor nuevamente, no reconocía el lugar, pero sentía que ya había estado ahí, no quiso pensar, le dio miedo provocar de nuevo aquella sensaciones que a últimos días casi le era imposible controlar, busco entre la nieve hasta encontrar sus propias huellas marcadas minutos atrás y solo así encontró el camino de regreso, pero se gravo cada paso por si alguna vez le volvía a suceder aquella locura y terminaba nuevamente en aquel lugar.

Susana estaba temblando, Terrece había apagado el auto y se había llevado las llaves consigo… pero la mujer estaba tan "congelada" que no tenia aliento ni para reclamarle, en cuanto el la vio entro rápidamente y encendió el auto y la calefacción, reinicio su camino, sorprendiéndose a cada metro que recorría, trataba de ignorarlo, pero todo le parecía familiar… decidió no forzarse más y dejar que el instinto lo guiara, Susana se quedó dormida al recuperar el calor de su casi desnudo cuerpo… pero él no lo noto, sus ojos miraban tratando de adivinar a donde lo guiaba su subconsciente… llego muy cerca de Broadway… entro en unas callejuelas olvidadas y se detuvo en las ruinas de lo que parecía una colonia muy antigua… estaba diferente eso no lo dudaba, pero se sentía en casa. No se atrevió a bajarse y dejar a una mujer sola e inconsciente dentro del auto, ya volvería en otra ocasión e investigaría que había sido aquel lugar a donde extrañamente fue dirigido por alguna magia que comenzaba a envolverlo.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=00=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

-Estas distraída…, sigues pensando en el incidente con ese hombre?- Albert mantenía la vista en el camino pero percibía a la perfección que Candice miraba hacia la nada a travez de su ventanilla.

-Fue… muy extraño, casi podría jurar que esa conversación ya la había vivido en algún momento… pero es imposible, es la primera vez que veo a ese hombre, sin embargo sus ojos…- Candy parecía confusa, miraba a Albert al volante, y sentía como si con el simple hecho de mencionar a aquel hombre lo estuviese traicionando, como si le encajara una daga en el corazón y la removiera cruelmente, sacudió su cabeza un poco tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos, realmente se estaba volviendo loca o ese hombre la perturbo demasiado para provocar aquello.

-Le preguntare a Robert quien era, tiene un carácter atrevido no hay duda, solo así me explico que estuviera en esa área que estaba cerrada y prohibida a los visitantes de esta noche… pero su rostro me parece conocido… creo que lo observe en uno de los afiches que Robert mantiene colgados en su oficina…, pero puedo estar confundido, después de todo hace más de una año que estuve en ese lugar…- el rubio sonreía tratando de tranquilizar el angustiado corazón de Candice.

\- Es verdad, es actor, ahora recuerdo! su cara me llamo mucho la atención cuando visite a Robert por primera vez para hablar de las negociaciones, protagonizo Romeo y Julieta al iniciar su carrera actoral…

\- Que coincidencia no te parece?, esa es tu obra favorita… aún recuerdo lo mucho que me insististe que tomara video del pueblo natal de Shakespeare y te comprara las obras originales en ese lugar…, lo exigiste al saber que en lugar de venir a verte tendría que viajar a esa ciudad… y también cuando me pediste que investigara sobre los lugares que el mencionaba en su libro y si realmente existían…, provocabas que todos mis compañeros de vuelo se rieran de mí, pues en lugar de salir con ellos, tenía que recorrer la ciudad cumpliendo tus caprichos pequeña… pero debo confesar que realmente me divertían más, sobre todo si mantenía una conversación telefónica contigo, escuchar tu emoción a través del celular me hacía sentir que mi viaje valía la pena… aunque fuera de trabajo…

\- Si, también lo recuerdo… y después pediste una semana de vacaciones y me llevaste para que los recorriera por mí misma, y me conseguiste una visita exclusiva en el pequeño hogar donde nació Shakespeare…, siempre has cumplido hasta mi más pequeño deseo…- la mirada de Candy mostraba los más puros sentimientos nacidos desde el fondo de su corazón, sin Albert realmente ella no podría vivir…

-Bueno pero creo que nos desviamos un poco del tema…, seguro ha sido por esos afiches que lo que te paso hoy fue como si ya lo hubieses vivido… conociste a Romeo en vivo y directo… jajjajajajajajaj- La sonrisa de Albert lleno el corazón de la joven que no pudo más que reír también, así era todo el tiempo, Albert podía hacerla olvidar de cualquier cosa que le angustiara o la inquietara… su risa, era como un canto de ángeles que adormecía cualquier inquietud en su corazón… él era su bálsamo personal, el único.

Las luces de la mansión iluminaron por completo el camino, unos cuantos minutos más y estarían en casa donde seguramente Doris aun los esperaba, esa mujer era como la madre que ambos jamás tuvieron… por eso, no podían desairar cualquier pedido de esa dulce mujer y su presencia en el baile de esa noche era precisamente uno de ellos, siempre los retaba por convivir muy poco con la sociedad, pero ahora, Albert había tomado una decisión que aún no les informaba y con ella pensaba cambiar el ritmo de vida que él y Candice llevaban, tenía un enorme deseo por verla feliz y solo estando a su lado podría lograrlo por completo… el aventurero que vivía dentro de él, por fin se había dormido, era tiempo de tomar el lugar que le correspondía y darle a Candice el suyo… no más viajes, no más separaciones.

* * *

y que tal, meresco un review?, jajajajajajaja, nsc, pero si espero sus comentarios, y agradezco a acada una de las que me regalan un poco de su tiempo para leer y compartir conmigo esta historia, y a las que se toman un minute mas dejandome un review, y a todas las que me leen y permanecesn en silencio tambien les doy las gracias y las animo a que me dejen sus comentarios, recuerden que sus comentarios son como el pago de esta humilde intent de escritora, pero tampoco se sientan obligadas a escribir algo. bueno mil gracias nuevamente, mil bendiciones y nos seguimos leyendo, que mientras dios me lo permita seguire compartiendo con esta historia. y las que vengtan... Akire.


	4. destino 4

Tarde pero segurooooooo, jajajajajaja, perdon perdon, debi publicar en la maniana pero se me hiso un poquitin tarde, como dicen por ahi... mas vale tarde que nunca, jajajajaja, bueno aqui les dejo la continuacion de destino, ya vamos en el capitulo 4, poco a poco se van acercando nuestros protagonistas, no desesperen... y ahora a leer.

* * *

 **Capitulo 4.**

La mañana era fría, había nevado la noche anterior durante largas horas después de que llegaran a casa, pero la rutina de Candice no se rompía ni por los cambios de clima, ella iba muy de acuerdo con lo que había escuchado decir a uno de sus maestros de primaria: " mente sana en cuerpo sano", así que si deseaba tener una mente despejada no debía dejar de ejercitar su cuerpo… y alguien que a pesar de ser amante de la naturaleza y admirar el invierno se veía perjudicado por aquel pensamiento de la joven, era precisamente Albert, quien ahora corría a escasos pasos detrás de Candice…

-Pequeña, porque no corres en los alrededores de la mansión?, la propiedad es bastante grande como para que recorras varias millas…- con la voz entrecortada por el cansancio y el esfuerzo, Albert quien realizaba su rutina de ejercicios dentro del gimnasio que tenían en la mansión, ahora se veía obligado a cumplir parte de esta no en una cinta eléctrica como acostumbraba… sino, en la calle que corría frente a las enormes propiedades que se encontraban cerca de la suya.

-Y perderme el saludo de los vecinos… por supuesto que no!, respondía alzando un poco la voz para que el la escuchara claramente…

-Pero si no nos hemos encontrado a nadie desde hace un par de minutos que saludaste a la anciana mucama de los Jefferson… y solo agito la mano desde donde recogía el periódico matutino…- replicaba el sin dejar de seguirla, pero se esforzó un poco para emparejarse a ella y poder charlar.

-Sí, pero de seguro el señor Mathew estará a punto de salir de su casa y si lo hace se perderá, cada mañana logra escapar de su enfermera con la intención de ir al lago donde paseaba con su esposa antes de que esta muriera, pero por supuesto el doctor no se lo tiene permitido pues el esfuerzo podría causarle un infarto fulminante…

-Quizá eso es por lo que lo dejan escapar, seguro sus herederos desearían un incidente como ese y así poder controlar tooooda la fortuna sin tener que seguir cuidando al anciano…

-Albert!, como puedes pensar eso?!- La joven se detenía de golpe justo frente a una de las más viejas mansiones del área, por fuera se miraba lúgubre y abandonada, la propiedad mostraba claras evidencias de no estar bajo ningún tipo de cuidado, la hierba era tan alta que apenas si se distinguía a la distancia la enorme construcción de piedra gris y mármol. Esa enorme casa fue sin duda una de las más elegantes y refinadas.

-Siempre me he preguntado a quien pertenece esta propiedad…- Albert miraba por encima de Candice en dirección a la enorme reja llena de polvo y cubierta por la vejes y corrosión de las décadas de abandono.

-Jamás he visto que nadie la visite, pero tampoco he sabido que este a la venta o algo por el estilo, creo que es un verdadero desperdicio, se puede apreciar que fue una hermosa propiedad, de hecho en primavera puedes ver entre toda es hierva como algunas rosas aún se mantiene con vida gracias a la humedad que deja el invierno y después perduran con las lluvias de primavera… el aroma que se desprende es delicioso… y son de un color rojo intenso…- Candice miraba al interior y sus ojos brillaban extrañamente, como si ella ya hubiese estado en ese lugar con anterioridad.

-Hablas como si conocieras lo que se esconde dentro de esa jungla de árboles y herbajé….Candice, mírame a los ojos y dime que estoy equivocado en lo que estoy pensando…- Albert entrecerraba sus bellos parpados y miraba fijamente a su compañera que comenzaba a sonrojarse y a desviar la mirada..

-bueno… lo supongo… digo… solo… es que …

-Candice Andrey…- la miraba fingiendo severidad y exigiendo la verdad.

-Fue algo extraño… mira bert, yo solo quería ayudar a la señora Paterson… su gato… se había escondido dentro de esta casa y ella no podía ir en su búsqueda… y bueno, … tu siempre has dicho que debemos ayudar a quien más lo necesite y la anciana Paterson estaba muy deprimida porque no podía encontrar a "michu", yo, yo solo…

-Deseabas ayudar, no es así?

-exactamente así fue!.- Decía poniendo su mejor sonrisa y mirando a Albert con esa expresión en su mirada que él no podía resistir.

-Pequeña…- decía con la voz baja completamente desarmado ante esa mirada- no me importa que ayudes a los demás, pero no sabes que podría haber dentro, un lugar abandonado… puede convertirse en el hogar de cierto tipo de gente que podrían haberte dañado… creo que realizare un reporte a las autoridades sobre este lugar… necesitan localizar a los dueños y obligarlos a poner atención a este lugar… podría convertirse en un peligro para la gente que transita por aquí… como cierta personita que le encanta correr a tempranas horas del día…- la abrazaba y besaba su frente, como siempre el solo pensaba en ella antes que nadie, en su bienestar y él lo que pudiera sucederle… durante su ausencia… Candice sintió ese amor que le profesaba y confirmaba su dicha de tener a su lado a alguien como él.

-Bueno, para tu tranquilidad no he vuelto a entrar, fue solo esa vez y "Micho" estaba en un lugar seguro donde dio a luz y mantenía sus crías ocultas, pero una vez que le ayude a trasportarlas a su hogar, no volvió.- levantaba su mano derecha extendida en señal de estar diciendo solo la verdad.

\- Esta bien, te creo, y ahora será mejor que volvamos a casa, Doris debe estar esperándonos con el desayuno preparado…

-Pero aun no terminamos el recorrido, que pasara si el señor Maters se escapa y no se dan cuenta?...- preguntaba mirándolo y tratando de hacerlo seguir con su recorrido.

-Te aseguro que si se escapa su enfermera sabrá donde encontrarlo, ahora es tiempo de volver, ya Doris me dijo que no acostumbras tomar un desayuno normal, créeme que una taza de café y un pan tostado no te ayudan mucho…- La tomaba de la mano y la obligaba a volverse para regresar por la ruta recorrida

-Pero, pero….

-Nada, es hora de volver, creo que te adaptare una parte de la propiedad para que corras sin ningún peligro y sin ningún tipo de michos o ancianos que te pongan en peligro…

-Bert!, creo que exageras… no me va a pasar nada…- la rubia se detenía obligando al joven a hacer lo mismo.

-Candy… no repitas jamás lo que has dicho… no hay ninguna exageración cuando se trata de cuidar lo único que me queda en este mundo… siempre me había ido tranquilo pensando que realmente no salías sola de casa, ahora me doy cuenta que me has estado mintiendo, te has expuesto a muchas cosas realizando este recorrido… entiéndeme, no quiero perderte también a ti…- el rostro de Albert tenía una expresión que estrujaba el corazón, Candy podía leer claramente sus pensamientos a través de las azules pupilas que mostraban su sincera angustia, decidió no seguir oponiéndose, ella conocía muy bien el dolor que el llevaba en el corazón… porque era el mismo que ella soportaba, se elevó en la punta de sus pies para depositar un leve beso en la mejilla de Albert, al tiempo que se abrazaba a ese fuerte dorso que tantas veces la había cobijado, se sentía tan bien estar rodeándolo de esa manera y que la rodeara con sus brazos como lo estaba haciendo que no quería separarse, pero el la separo lentamente y la tomo de la mano para regresar a casa a un ritmo más lento.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

El teatro estaba en silencio, después de la fiesta que había durado casi hasta el amanecer, era imposible que los actores desearan ensayar, así que Robert les había dado el día libre, pero el tenía cosas importantes que realizar y una de ellas era confirmar la historia que su viejo abuelo le revelara apenas esa mañana, no sabía porque no había podido dejar de pensar en aquella caja de resguardo oculta en la vieja oficina de su tatarabuelo, así que había ido a primera hora a ver al anciano en el asilo donde lo mantenían por su seguridad, y este le había revelado la combinación, diciéndole que sería una fecha que jamás olvidaría por haber marcado la vida de muchas personas…, además de confiarle que ahora también había secretos que debían salir a encontrarse con sus dueños. Las palabras y frases que le mencionaba su abuelo eran muy confusas, hablaba de personas que habían vivido hacia muchos años, como si vivieran en la actualidad, y le contaba historias que el mismo había escuchado de su abuelo pero que no tenían ningún sentido por no conocer los nombres ya que nunca los mencionaba, el creí que era parte de la enfermedad de su abuelo, pero en otras… las cosas que decía sonaban tan reales…, en fin, había algo que según su abuelo era tiempo de entregar a su dueño y ese algo estaba dentro de esa caja de resguardo.

Entro a la oficina y hecho una mirada rápida, estaba tal y como la había dejado antes de ir al baile de la noche anterior, los archivos del tatarabuelo de Terrece, el de Susana y el de Karen Klaiss aún permanecían sobre su escritorio… que clase de historia enlazarían aquellas personas que habían vivido tantos años atrás?, y que historia se encontraría en la obscuridad de aquella caja aun sellada?… estaba ansioso por descubrirlo..., tomo la combinación anotada en un viejo papel amarillento y desgastado que le había entregado su abuelo, al parecer ese trozo de papel también tenía su historia a través de las generaciones de los Hataway, los engranes de la cerradura se movieron como si hubiesen sido recién instalados y los años no hubiesen pasado por ellos… sintió como si aquella mole de metal esperara por ese preciso momento, el último giro fue dado en la manecilla rodeada de números y un clic resonó en el silencioso espacio, las manos le temblaban de emoción, se sentía como si fuera a realizar el descubrimiento del siglo…

La puerta de metal se abrió como si hubiese sido recién engrasada no hiso ruido alguno, dentro aguardaban varias gruesas carpetas de gruesa piel y cerradas con un cordoncillo del mismo material resistente al tiempo por lo que podía observar, tomo las gruesas carpetas y las saco de su guarida, un sonido metálico estrellándose en el suelo llamo su atención, dirigió la vista en esa dirección descubriendo una argolla con varias llaves antiguas, todas grabadas con una elegante "G", se inclinó hasta tomarlas en su mano después de dejar los folders en una silla cercana a su lado, miro aquellas llaves observándolas cuidadosamente, aquella letra elaborada de esa manera y con esos adornos tan antiguos que la hacían parecer un escudo, o un símbolo como los que se usaban en la antigüedad, le pareció conocida, entonces a su mente vino un leve recuerdo, si, esa "g" el la había visto anteriormente, si, era idéntica al bordado que aparecía en todos los pañuelos de Terrece y en algunas de sus prendas de vestir, sobre todo las que usaba en las celebraciones formales que realizaban en Inglaterra y cuando se presentaba ante la reina… pero porque estaban esas llaves al resguardo de su familia?…, regreso hacia la caja fuerte llevándolas consigo y comenzó a revisar los objetos que estaban ahí y a los cuales no les había prestado suficiente atención…, había un par de cajas de madera, algunos fajos de dinero muy antiguo… y detrás de todo, en lo más profundo de la caja había una carpeta con la misma "G" grabada en la gruesa piel… la tomo y la abrió… sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al leer lo que tenía en sus manos.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

La Luz del día asomaba por una leve abertura entre las gruesas cortinas que cubrían los enormes ventanales, el ringrinear de un teléfono se escuchaba insistentemente, de entre el revoltijo de cobijas salió una blanca mano que perdida buscaba a ciegas sobre el espacio cercano, al no lograr su objetivo volvió a desaparecer debajo de las mantas, el ringrineo del celular inicio nuevamente, entonces las mantas se apartaron con brusquedad y una revoltura de cabellos enmarañados apareció debajo de estas, con unas gafas de tela obscura que le permitían dormir, Susana trataba de llegar a donde el molesto sonido se escuchaba, su cuerpo apenas si estaba cubierto por una delgada seda que no dejaba nada a la imaginación por su trasparencia, al fin encontró el objeto que interrumpiera su delicioso descanso y lo contesto de mala manera, al escuchar la voz del otro lado del moderno aparato su molestia aumento, era el Celular de Terrece y era Robert quien lo llamaba, se arrancó literalmente la mascarilla que cubría sus ojos y miro a su alrededor, estaba sola, se puso de pie mostrando su molestia y con pasos fuertes se encamino al baño revisando para ver si el dueño del celular estaba ahí, pero el sitio estaba vacío, entonces rolo los ojos imaginando donde lo encontraría.

EL sonido de una melodía le confirmo a Susana que su pensamiento fue correcto, ya envuelta en una gruesa bata que la mantendría a una temperatura agradable, la mujer subía por la escalerilla que la llevaría justo a la azotea del edificio, al parecer el actor y futuro duque no se conformaba con estar hospedado en la suite más elevada de ese lugar… necesitaba tocar el cielo acaso para poder tocar aquel maldito objeto?... la joven cruzo la puertilla entreabierta y el aire congelante le golpeo la cara, un escalofrió la recorrió por completo pero siguió con pasos firmes.

Con un pie apoyado en la bardilla de cemento que lo mantenía a salvo del vacío, Terrece parecía estar cruzando una especie de lapsus que lo hacía perderse en el tiempo y alejarse de la realidad, siempre ocurría cuando tocaba aquel maldito objeto, Susana se acercó con pasos firmes, pero estos eran amortiguados por la capa de nieve que se conservaba de la noche anterior… llego justo al lado del actor y la melodía se detuvo al instante.

-Qué quieres?- pregunto bruscamente y abriendo sus ojos para mirarla con molestia.

-Sé que no te gusta que invada tus instantes de vida gatuna en la azotea… pero Robert insiste en que lo llames de inmediato… y me ha despertado con sus llamadas constantes…- decía y también dejaba ver la molestia que le causaba tener que ir a buscarlo a ese lugar, para Terrece no era un secreto que ella odiaba las alturas, le causaba pavor estar en las azoteas de cualquier lugar, no importaba si estas estaban solo a un par de pisos o a decenas de ellos sobre el suelo, simplemente odiaba las azoteas y le daba pavor observar desde la orilla de estas a pesar de que ni ella misma conocía el motivo.

Terrece solo extendió la mano para que ella le entregara el aparato y comenzó a marcar, el teléfono pronto le dio el tono de llamada que no duro ni dos segundos en ser respondida.

-Ven de inmediato, tengo algo que hablar con urgencia contigo… y algo que entregarte…- después de eso la llamada se cortó dejando a Terrece extrañado, aun así, guardo el moderno aparato en el bolso de su abrigo y su vieja armónica en el bolso de su pantalón, donde siempre la mantenía sin importar en donde o con quien estuviera, era como su amuleto… y un antiguo recuerdo que había pasado ya por varias generaciones de su familia. Comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta que lo llevaría al interior del edificio sin siquiera repara en la presencia de Susana que aún continuaba de pie a su lado.

-A dónde Vas?, Terrece!,- gritaba frustrada al ver la indiferencia del hombre que ella aseguraba le pertenecía, pero solo el sonido de la puerta cerrándose fue la respuesta, se apresuró a ir tras él, no permitiría que la volviera a dejar sola como la mañana anterior.

Susana llego a la suite que compartía con Terrece, había caminado lo más deprisa que sus elegantes pantuflas con tacón de diez centímetros le permitían, pero fue demasiado tarde, el ya no estaba, de hecho dudaba que siquiera hubiese pasado por ahí, lo más seguro era que tomara la dirección a los elevadores en cuanto bajo de la azotea… sus puños se cerraron, y dio un par de golpes al suelo con sus casi desnudos pies, un grito de frustración y rabia salió de su boca a la vez que un jarrón caía de la mesa adornada por este y las bellas rosas de color rojo intenso que formaban aquel enorme arreglo central… decenas de pétalos quedaron regados sobre la alfombra junto a los trozos del cristal.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

La mansión Andrey era enorme, llena de recuerdos e historias que solo sus viejas paredes de mármol y roca conocían, había sitios que llevaban años sin ser pisados por persona alguna, quizá décadas, el ático era uno de estos, guardaba tantas y tantas cosas antiguas que pertenecían incluso a siglos anteriores, pero nadie jamás se había preocupado por saber que o de quien eran aquellos objetos, de hecho, era posible que ignoraran su existencia, y así había sido hasta ese instante, en que una persona curiosa husmeaba por esas plantas inhabitadas y abandonadas por generaciones pasadas, Candice caminaba con cautela entre los solitarios pasillos que mostraban su abandono con el polvo que cubría sus pisos y sus viejas paredes, los cuadros y algunos objetos estaban cubiertos con telas que quizá alguna vez fueron blancas, y los viejos cortinajes eran de un estilo elegante y refinado… pero de una moda bastante pasada. Esa mañana sin saber porque, había tenido el deseo de recorrer esas áreas, era como si un hilo invisible la guiara dentro de aquel laberinto de escaleras y pasillos...

La mansión mantenía cinco plantas y un ático enorme que bien podría contar como un piso más, había tantas recamaras que ignoraba la cantidad exacta, desde que llego a vivir a ese lugar, jamás había conocido dichos lugares, su vida ahí solo abarcaba las dos primeras plantas, era suficiente para ella y unos cuantos sirvientes que le ayudaban con su mantenimiento, pero ninguno de ellos había subido más allá del segundo nivel, solo Doris, la anciana mujer, podría tener una idea de lo que había en todas aquellas habitaciones, era una ama de llaves educada a la antigua y por lo tanto debía conocer hasta el último rincón de esa y otras propiedades que pertenecían a la familia para la cual trabajaba desde su infancia, si, los Andrey mantenían la fidelidad de sus sirvientes, Doris era hija de la antigua ama de llaves y esta a su vez había heredado el trabajo de su madre y de su abuela y así sucesivamente sin saber cuántas generaciones atrás con exactitud, lo mismo era con Tony, el hombre que le ayudaba a Albert en las negociaciones, los Johnson eran una familia fiel por décadas… quizá hasta fueran parientes entre sí, pero era imposible conocer tan a fondo el árbol genealógico. Los pasos de Candice se habían dibujado en el polvo que cubría los suelos de madera, se detuvo, su mano se posó en el viejo pomo de una de las habitaciones al centro del quinto nivel, no estaba cerrada como supuestamente debía estarlo… la puerta cedió al leve empuje de la mano de la joven.

El estilo victoriano había sido moda en el siglo pasado, los encajes, los colores pálidos, los decorados dorados y los estampados de rosas, así como los bordados en cojines y sobrecamas que eran simplemente magníficos, era como volver al sueño del que no hubiese querido despertar pero que se vio obligada a abandonar. Las gruesas cortinas se corrieron y con el movimiento una nube de polvo floto por los aires, Candice necesitaba luz para ver claramente en donde se encontraba, en cuanto esta baño con su claridad la habitación, los ojos de Candice se abrieron como si todo aquello le fuera familiar, sintió un escalofrió recorrerla y su corazón le dio un vuelco, la cama y otros muebles estaba cubiertos por gruesas mantas que mostraban el paso de los años, solo algunos cuadros y un par de espejos habían perdido su protección, las monturas en las paredes y los tapices estaban llenos de polvo pero aún se podía adivinar el tono rosado de las rosas y el intenso verde de sus hojas, así como el dorado detalle que recubría la madera labrada en forma de dicha flor, el espejo de cuerpo entero estaba rodeado por un grueso marco de plata, había perdido su brillo como el espejo su clara reflexión, el polvo estaba por todos lados.

Un sonido opaco semejante a la risa de un mujer se escuchó en el silencio de la habitación y como si hubiese sido llamada por este… Candice se giró con rapidez, su mirada se clavó en un objeto que estaba sobre el enorme tocador de madera y que al parecer alguien había descubierto algún tiempo atrás parcialmente, se acercó sintiendo en sus manos un cosquilleo producido por el deseo de tocar aquel objeto, como si por años hubiese añorado tenerlo en sus manos, pero ella no lo reconocía, jamás lo había visto, sus manos tocaron el bello joyero pausadamente, hasta que se atrevió a tomarlo por completo, el polvo cubría las joyas que lo adornaban y opacaban el brillo de estas, pero había una esmeralda en el centro que brillaba con intensidad como si el tiempo no pudiera con su belleza… una sonrisa apareció sin que ella lo deseara y su mano roso con delicadeza la joya que era el adorno principal de aquella cajilla…

-Qué haces aquí Pequeña?- La voz de Albert la hiso sobresaltarse y casi tira tan valioso objeto.

-Bert me asustaste!- lo reprendió tocándose con una de sus manos el centro de su pecho.

-Lo lamento pequeña, no fue mi intención hacerlo… pero que haces es este lugar lleno de polvo y de viejos muebles?... no pensé que te gustara recorrer estos sitios… es como entrar en una habitación decorada para la noche de Brujas…- Albert rio por su comentario pero su risa se cortó al ver el objeto en la mano de Candice, sus azules pupilas se centraron en este como si lo reconocieran, sin embargo mostro indiferencia.

-Es hermoso verdad?.- pregunto Candice al ver la reacción de Albert, por un instante sintió como si aquel objeto los conectaba a ambos, pero la respuesta de Albert fue demasiado indiferente.

-Parece ser de gran valor, y muy viejo…- respondió el rubio tratando de que su interés no mostrara más allá de lo natural en una pieza vieja.

-Yo pienso que es hermoso, y fue curioso la manera en como llegue a él, era como si me llamase…- Los ojos verdes de la joven brillaron mirando nuevamente el objeto entre sus manos.

-Si te gusta puedes quedártelo, no creo que alguien lo reclame, si ha estado en estos lugares por tanto tiempo es porque a nadie le importa, pero vámonos de aquí, está lleno de polvo y quizá haya hasta arañas u otros bichos como los que tanto pavor te dan…- Albert la tomo del brazo como deseando sacarla de ahí lo más pronto posible, Candice se dejó llevar como una niña que es llevada por su padre, mas al pasar frente al espejo de cuerpo entero el reflejo fue más claro de lo que ella pensara lograra verse, fue como un destello, demasiado rápido para creerlo real.. Se detuvo bruscamente y regreso tratando de confirmar lo que había visto, pero su reflejo fue opaco casi indistinguible…

-Pasa algo?- Pregunto Albert a la reacción de Candice.

-No… creo que … creo que estar aquí me ha afectado… ya imagino cosas…jajajajaa- La chica rio tratando de despejar la imagen que seguía en su mente, fue rápido el reflejo, pero quedo grabado en sus ojos y en su pensamiento… ella tomada de la mano de Albert, con el mismo joyero en sus manos… pero luciendo ropa de moda muy antigua y sus cabellos adornados y peinados en un estilo muy anticuado… sin embargo eran ellos dos.

-Vamos, Doris debe estarnos esperando para desayunar…- Albert tomo nuevamente la mano de Candice y salieron de aquella habitación.

-Bert, como supiste donde estaba?- Pregunto la joven curiosa de que el la encontrara tan rápido, ellos jamás habían recorrido esa casa por completo y los pasillos y escaleras parecían un laberinto.

-Una de las mucamas me dijo que te vio subiendo por la escalera de servicio…- respondió sin pensar mucho en lo que había dicho.

-Como sabes que es una escalera de servicio?- Candice se detuvo y Albert lo hiso también, pero la pregunta lo dejo frio y no se volvió a verla por unos instantes, y cuando al fin lo hiso trato de sonreír con naturalidad.

-Ciertamente no subiste por la escalera principal… pues está en dirección contra…ria- volvió a responder y segundos después reacciono sobre sus palabras.

-Como sabes cuales son las escaleras de servicio y las principales?, tú has estado en esta mansión menos tiempo que yo, y hemos pasado todo el tiempo juntos, así que no creo que la hayas recorrido a solas, yo lo hubiera sabido, como conoces esta casa tan perfectamente?.. – Candice estaba extrañada sobre la afirmación de Albert.

-Su…supongo que Tony me lo dijo… las propiedades de Los Andrey son muy parecidas… a pesar de que estas no sean tan antiguas como las de escocia, esta fue construida el siglo pasado pero aun así mantiene el mismo estilo de las que son una verdadera reliquia arquitectónica y que fueron construidas hace más de dos siglos en las Highland…- rio para quitarle seriedad a la conversación.

-Cuando viste a Tony?, no me dijiste que conversaras con el de esa clase de temas, las pocas ocasiones que se ven solo hablan de los negocios y tomas las decisiones que son urgentes y no pueden esperar más, como es que te queda tiempo para hablar sobre las propiedades familiares y cuales son más antiguas que otras?...- la joven seguía extrañada de la actitud del joven era como si le ocultara algo.

-Vamos Candice, te estas tomando muy en serio todo esto, no me digas que vas a pensar que soy un fantasma que ha vivido en esta casa por siglos… debes dejar de leer tus novelas románticas y centrarte más en los libros familiares, ahí se habla de esto y muchas cosas más, inclusive hay algunos que te muestran detalladamente cada una de las propiedades que pertenecen y que pertenecieron a la familia por siglos…- Albert se tranquilizaba al recordar algunos de los libros que por accidente había visto en la biblioteca cuando era un niño y Tony lo obligaba a estudias largas horas dentro de esta.

-De verdad?... -pregunto la rubia llena de curiosidad.

-Sí, si deseas te los muestro después de desayunar, ahora por favor bajemos al comedor que ya muero de hambre…- Albert dio por terminada la conversación y volvió a tomarla de la mano para salir de aquella área que estaba invadiendo su pensamiento con imágenes que no deseaba que estuvieran más en el… era otro tiempo, era otra época, eran errores que habían quedado enterrados en una vida que no era de él

* * *

como les parecio?, espero que les siga gustando la historia... les gustaria nuestro guero para fantasma... noooooooo, claro que no, pero bueno ya veremos porque alberth si sabe y los demas no... que secretillos escondera el Rubio ojos de cielo?... y nuestro duque?..., espero sus comentarios, bendiciones y como siempre nos seguimos leyendo mientras el magnanimo nos lo permita... akirem.


	5. destino 5

mil disculpas mil, perdon por no actualizar pero ya esta el capitulo...

* * *

Capítulo 5

Robert estaba completamente absorto en la lectura de aquellos viejos archivos tan bien resguardados, conforme avanzaba entre aquellas líneas, entendía el porqué de la importancia de mantenerlos a resguardo, en ellos estaba escrito toda la vida de los actores que llevaron a la más grande fama la compañía de Teatro Hataway, todo indicaba que su tatarabuelo deseaba llevar al escenario la vida de dichas personas, pero algo lo había detenido, y eso eran los obscuros secretos que ahí se revelaban, uno de ellos el más terrible crimen que se pudiera cometer contra un hombre enamorado, porque su ancestro no revelo aquellos secretos que pudieron evitar tanta infelicidad?.

La pesadas botas que se apoyaron en el escritorio lo sobresaltaron interrumpiendo su lectura, Terrece apoyaba sus pies en la superficie ahora pulida de aquel viejo escritorio mientras se acomodaba en la silla detrás de este.

-Veo que no pierdes tus malos modales?, a qué hora has llegado que no te note?... no sé cómo puedes no hacer ruido con semejante calzado…- le decía refiriéndose a sus botas estilo motociclista.

-Tengo un par de minutos aquí, pero parece que lo que lees debe ser muy importante para que te tenga tan impresionado que ni siquiera escuchaste cuando te he hablado.- con estas palabras el actor provoco que el otro hombre cerrara de golpe el grueso archivo como si deseara volver a ocultar los secretos que ahí se escondían.

\- Son historias de mi Tatarabuelo, algunas son buenas, parece que deseaba ser escritor además de director y productor de teatro…- sonreía y hacía de lado el folder no queriendo llamar la atención de Terrece hacia este.

-Bien, y que es eso tan importante que tenías que mostrarme y entregarme?.- preguntaba irónico y era claro que no estaba de muy buen humor.

-Ah, sí, es cierto!, encontré algo que quizá te interese…- el joven abría el cajón del escritorio en que estaba y que ahora sabia había pertenecido al tatarabuelo de Terrece y no al de el cómo lo creyeran en un principio.- Toma, creo que esto te pertenece.

Robert depositaba sobre la gruesa madera un par de folders con cubierta de piel y con la insignia que ahora reconocía era de los Granchester y con ellos un par de juegos de llaves con el mismo escudo grabado en ellas.

-Qué es esto?- extrañado miraba en dirección a los documentos y nuevamente sintió una extraña sensación apoderarse de él, con precaución tomo un juego de llaves que parecía estar llamándolo, al tomarlo vio cómo su mano introducía una de estas en una gruesa puerta de madera, la dejo caer como si esta le quemara. Y volvió a elevar sus pupilas para fijarlas en Robert en espera de una respuesta.

-Lo encontré en la caja fuerte – con la mirada le indicaba el objeto incrustado en la pared a espaldas del actor…- creo que esta oficina no le pertenecía a mi tatarabuelo… sino al tuyo, y cuando partió hacia Inglaterra la dejo a cargo del mío, no sé porque la mantenían en secreto, quizá fue por orden de tu ancestro.- no hubo comentarios Terrece parecía estar en un trance que no le permitía hablar, así que Robert continuo- son las escrituras de un par de propiedades que le pertenecían a Terrece Granchester …Baker… y esas son las llaves de dichas propiedades…

-Baker?... has dicho Baker?...- Terrece conocía ese apellido, pues perteneció a una de las más grandes actrices en la historia de Teatro, por lo que leyó sobre ella, desapareció repentinamente, hubo un rumor que decía la habían matado para que no revelara que el hijo de un importante noble era hijo de ella, otros decían que se había fugado con un amante y que este la mato quedándose con su fortuna, pues todo lo que ella poseía desapareció al igual que ella, su mansión fue vendida y nadie supo quién o porque la habían puesto a la venta… era muy extraño que el apellido de esa mujer estuviera entrelazado con el de un ancestro Granchester, ellos jamás habían tenido nada que ver con personas que no pertenecían a la nobleza, de hecho él era el primero en presentar a una actriz americana como su prometida, por ello había causado tanto revuelo en la nobleza inglesa que aun en tiempos actuales se escandalizaban por detalles como esos, a pesar que ya estaban inundados de "plebeyos", como gustaban llamarles.

-Sí, descubrí en un archivo que el nombre completo de tu tatarabuelo era ese… pero creo que jamás lo menciono públicamente.

-Todo eso lo has encontrado en ese archivo… no será un diario de tu tatarabuelo?- su Verdi azul mirada se posaba en el grueso volumen recubierto con piel…

-No, no, eso estaba en el archivo que encontramos anteriormente… quizá desees leerlo, porque no llevas también el de Susana, quizá se le bajen un poco los humos si se entera de que sus raíces son americanas y no italianas como ella presume.

-Quieres que se suicide?- pregunto Terrece tomando un poco de humor, al parecer la sorpresa ya había pasado, tomo los dos folders de cuero y los juegos de llaves antiguas colocándolas con rapidez dentro de la bolsa de su abrigo, no deseaba tener otra alucinación.

-Por cierto una de las propiedades esta en chicago, y la otra esta en uno de los barrios más exclusivos de esta ciudad donde las propiedades son enormes y solo hay mansiones muy antiguas…- Robert le informaba y el ceño de Terrece mostraba su confusión.- quieres que te acompañe a verla?, es temprano y los actores tiene el día libre, así que si no hago nada me aburriré… o tienes algo más importante que hacer?...- preguntaba con picardía.

-No, creo que será una buena idea ir a ver de qué se trata…- Terrece se puso de pie y golpeo las carpetas contra su pierna, su rostro mostraba su curiosidad, pero también era como si fuera a encontrarse con algo que había dejado pendiente y ansiara volver a ello… su mirada era intensa, y de sus pulmones salió un profundo suspiro, Robert le esperaba a un lado de la puerta invitándolo a salir de ahí.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Mirando a través del enorme ventanal, Albert parecía estar recapacitando en algunas cosas que solo se encerraban en su mente, tenía algunos libros bajo su brazo, pero su mirada estaba perdida en el paisaje más allá de los límites de su propiedad, Candice quizá no lo sabía, pero las tierras que colindaban con las pertenecientes a los Andrey, pertenecían a la mansión que ella había entrado buscando a Michu, solo que parte de esas tierras habían sido tomadas y en ellas se construyeron unas cuantas mansiones que no abarcaban ni siquiera la décima parte de las mansiones originales, en tiempos ancestrales toda esa área no pertenecía a más de cinco propietarios, no existían las treinta familias que se presumían superficialmente ahora.

-Te he traído un té "William"- La anciana entraba en el despacho, donde sabia se refugiaba de cuando en cuando desde que era un niño, sin importar en cuál de las propiedades que le pertenecían se encontrara.

-Gracias Doris, pero sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así… jamás me ha gustado.- afirmaba y se giraba para acercarse a la anciana.

\- Quizá, pero mi madre me enseño que ese era el nombre correspondiente al patriarca y por el cual debía ser llamado, por supuesto solo a las personas que él se los permitía… los demás debíamos llamarlo "lord".

-Sí, pero eso fue en la época de mis tatarabuelos, a mí no me gusta que me llamen así, ni mis allegados ni nadie, llámame Albert, y los demás empleados no tienen que llamarme lord como se los has impuesto, pueden emplear mi nombre.

-Por supuesto que no, los empleados no pueden cometer semejante falta de respeto…

-entonces que me llamen señor, o cualquier otra palabra que te parezca pero no "Lord" o "Patriarca". Entendido?.- la mujer asintió con mala cara, no le parecía que debiera ser así, su madre siempre le menciono que era deber de ella resguardar el respeto por el patriarca y este comenzaba mostrándose en la manera en como era llamado o como los demás se refirieran a él . pero este joven era tal como contaba su abuela sobre uno de sus antecesores, uno que no había ni seria olvidado por la nobleza y bondad que habían en él, fue quien le dio un giro a la forma de vida que llevaban los Andrey, sobre todo a las restricciones que estos imponían.- puedes llamar a Candice?...- la pregunta sacaba de sus cavilaciones a Doris.

-Creo que no será posible, salió a ejercitarse como siempre lo hace, dijo que no te avisaran porque no estarías de acuerdo y yo acabo de enterarme gracias al mayordomo.

Albert sonrió, esa era su pequeña, siempre rebelde a lo que se le prohibía o negaba, entrego los libros a Doris y dejo la taza de té de la cual solo tomo un sorbo para no desairar a la mujer, sobre el escritorio a su lado. Después hiso una caricia a la arrugada mejilla y salió, la mujer sabía bien que iría detrás de la joven de bellas pupilas verdes, esos dos no podían estar separados cuando el tiempo y sus profesiones se los permitían.

=-=-==0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

-Buenos días señora Paterson!- Candy detenía su carrera al ver a la anciana que parecía desesperada buscando a orillas de la ancha calle, mirando a ambos lados cruzo para reunirse con la anciana mujer.

-buenos días querida, aunque me temo que nos son muy buenos para mi….- decía la viejecilla con auténtica desesperación.

-A sucedido algo?, necesita ayuda?- preocupada la tomaba de la mano tratando de calmarla.

-Micho ha escapado de nuevo y no se a dónde ha ido… y lo peor es que sus pequeños están desesperados por comer, temo que también huyan buscando a la madre…- Candice sonrió, solo aquella mujer podría amar tanto a un gato.

-No se preocupe, creo que se a dónde ha ido… iré a buscarlo, usted regrese a casa que yo me encargo de llevarlo de regreso…- Candy palmeo la mano de la anciana antes retomar su carrera nuevamente, si su pensamiento era correcto, Michu se encontraría en la vieja mansión abandonada, y aunque estuviera muy adentro de la propiedad iría en busca del gato… solo esperaba que Albert no notara su ausencia al tardarse un poco más, bueno mucho más.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

-Jamás entenderé a la nobleza…- comentaba Robert mirando a su alrededor, la mansión podía estar llena de polvo y algunos de los cristales de sus enormes ventanales rotos, pero aun así no dejaba de mostrar la riqueza de su propietario, era como un pequeño castillo victoriano.

Terrece solo sonrió, sabia a lo que se refería, solo alguien con suficiente dinero para vivir por varios siglos olvidaría una propiedad como esa llena de cosas de gran valor, en el fondo él también se preguntaba porque aquella propiedad había sido olvidada por su ancestro y era claro que no aparecía en los registros de las propiedades de los Granchester, por lo que su tatarabuelo debió comprarla o construirla con su propia fortuna y esta debió de ser bastante abundante por lo que reflejaba aquella mansión. El joven estaba parado en el centro del salón, mientras Robert recorría lo que parecía ser una enorme estancia llena de pinturas carísimas y que habían sido resguardadas por algunos lienzos, de pronto algo en su interior lo hiso girarse y mirar en dirección a las escaleras… los sollozos de una mujer se escucharon rápida y levemente… los pies de terrece comenzaron a moverse por sí solos y sus ojos se nublaron mientras se dirigía hacia la planta superior con prisa.

-A dónde vas?!- grito Robert al verlo subir la escalera y el trance desapareció dejándolo sorprendido al ver la distancia que recorrió en cuestión de segundos.

-S… Solo quería ver que hay en las plantas superiores…- continuo caminando pero más lentamente, no quería que Robert supiera lo que le pasaba últimamente, dejo que su instinto lo guiara y llego a la planta más alta, solo lo que podría ser el ático quedaba sobre su cabeza, sus pasos se detuvieron en el centro de aquel largo pasillo y su mano mecánicamente abrió la puerta de la habitación que quedo frente a él, entro, estaba demasiado obscuro, las cortinas gruesas no dejaban distinguir mucho, pero un rayo que se colaba entre ellas, daba justo en un cuadro sobre la chimenea de aquella recamara… como hipnotizado se encamino hacia ahí,… el polvo y las telarañas no permitían distinguirla muy bien, pero sin duda era la pintura de una mujer, solo los ojos de un verde intenso se distinguían con más claridad… su mano se elevó para rosar el marco pero el ronroneo de un gato lo distrajo, miro al suelo y el animal ya se rosaba contra su pierna como si lo conociera de toda la vida, él no era amante de los animales, solo gustaba de los caballos, pero aquel gato… se inclinó hasta tomarlo en sus manos y el animal volvió a rosar su cabeza contra él, lo acerco a su pecho, el blanco pelaje suave y abundante le producía una sensación de calma, y cuando el animal lo miro fijamente sus ojos verdes lo hicieron estremecerse, era como si por medio de estos el animal estuviera haciendo contacto con el… deseando hacerle recordar algo muy oculto en su corazón…

-Parece que tenemos visitas…- dijo Robert y se dirigió a la ventana abriendo las gruesas cortinas…

-Terrece volvió la mirada en dirección a donde su amigo, interrumpiendo la conexión que se inició entre el animal y el… se dirigió a la ventana con el felino aun en sus brazos…

Por la altura en la que se encontraban podrían distinguir claramente a una joven que caminaba por la curva del camino en la entrada. Terrece salió a la terraza abriendo la puerta de cristal para observar mejor a su visitante, apenas se distinguía debido a la distancia, pero era rubia, su corazón dio un vuelco y el gato en sus brazos alerto sus orejas, entonces Terrece observo mejor y se dio cuenta que ella buscaba algo… seria a Julieta a quien buscaba?, Julieta?, de donde había salido a aquello… miro al gato y este ronroneo para después maullar suavemente y mirar hacia donde la joven se acercaba cada vez más.

-Creo que es a ti a quien buscan…- decía mirando al animal.

-No, no lo creo, pero con esa mujer y que viva en estas área me sacrificaría hasta llegar al altar…- Decía Robert mirando fijamente a donde la joven sin notar que Terrece a quien en realidad le hablaba era al gato. El inglés sonrió sin sacar de su error a su compañero.

-Sera mejor que vaya a ver, probablemente esta gata es suya…- Terrece camino hacia la puerta para después bajar hasta la planta baja… Robert lo siguió.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

-Michuu!- Candice llamaba al felino perdido, no había notado que tanto se adentró en la propiedad, pero ciertamente era más que la primera vez que estuvo ahí, pues el camino casi se terminaba, elevo la vista para ver en qué dirección iba y la enorme mansión ante ella la sorprendió, estaba a unos cuantos metros del lateral de la construcción, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el hombre parado cerca del muro en la esquina de dicha mansión.

-Buscabas esto?- pregunto el acercándose y masajeando la cabeza del gato que permanecía en su brazo y parecía estar muy a gusto en ese lugar.

-Disculpe… no sabía que ya habían comprado esta propiedad…- Candy estaba nerviosa, había reconocido al joven casi de inmediato… y no sabía porque un deseo de salir huyendo se adueñó de ella intensamente, más cuando sus verdes pupilas se fijaron en las azules de él.. desvió la mirada rápidamente.

-Pues no la he comprado precisamente pero si me pertenece…- decía el con arrogancia y mirándola como si fuera la presa perfecta para el depredador que estaba despertando en su interior, Robert miraba a la distancia… y le pareció divertido la actitud de Terrece, pero también extraño, era como si de repente fuera otra persona.

-oh,… bueno, yo… solo buscaba a Michu, se escapó de su dueña y he prometido devolvérselo…- sonreía nerviosamente.

-Michu?, así te llamas…- Terrece acerco al gato a su rostro y sin saber porque beso su nariz, el animal en respuesta le lamio los labios. Candy tuvo el deseo de ser ella a quien él hubiese besado y corresponderle tal como lo hiso micho, su verde mirada brillo y no pasó desapercibido para Terrece que capto la expresión con el rabillo de su ojo.

-Podría entregármelo por favor…- menciono ella rápidamente reaccionando a lo indebido de sus pensamientos y deseos.

-Parece que desean separarnos demasiado pronto… nuestro romance no ha durado lo suficiente no crees?...- Terrece miraba a Candice y ella sintió que la sangre en sus venas hervía, más la dirección de las pupilas del joven cambio y ella noto que veía a sus espaldas entonces se giro para encontrarse con quien le devolvió la estabilidad con la simple expresión de su mirada de cielo.

-Buenos días…- Albert se acercaba sonriendo a paso calmado, la expresión de Terrece se endureció y sus ojos llamearon con intensidad.

-Se le ha perdido algo en mi propiedad?...- pregunto amenazante y dejando claro que no era una lugar público.

-Me disculpo por haber entrado de esta manera, pero hasta ayer no estaba habitado este lugar, ignoraba que tuviera dueño…, y sí, mi más valiosa posesión desapareció sin que pudiera notarlo, por eso salí en su búsqueda…- miraba con cariño a Candice quien le sonrió y el la envolvió en sus brazos dejando que ella apoyara la espalda en su torso, sintió como la joven dejo de temblar casi de inmediato.

-Si yo fuera usted, aumentaría la vigilancia, algo… tan valioso podía ser hurtado…- sonreía de medio lado y apoyaba nuevamente al felino en su brazo.

-Lo sé, pero confió en que siempre volverá a mí, solo que me gusta estar seguro que no corre peligro alguno…, pero es libre y toma su propio camino…

\- Entonces no le pertenece…- afirmaba y fijaba su mirada en el gato.

-Siempre será mía…- su mirada azul se intensifico, pero volvió a suavizarse cuando Candy lo miro y el reflejo de su mirada le indicaba que ella ignoraba de que hablaban…le sonrió a ella y la estrecho más fuerte besando su frente, ella volvió su mirada al joven que tenía en frente.

-Creo que debemos irnos, Micho es hora de regresar a casa…- extendió sus manos pero el felino no parecía desear ir con ella como en ocasiones anteriores.

\- Creo que le agrada mi casa…- Terrece decía esto con doble intención, pero Albert solo sonrió, no le gustaban mucho el juego de palabras, prefería que las cosas fueran de frente, las cobardías llevaban al sufrimiento… y el no tener valor para decir las cosas claras también negaba la felicidad. Así que prefirió no caer en ese juego.

\- Pequeña porque no le dices la dirección de michu al señor Granchester, quizá sea preferible que él se lo lleve a miss Paterson.

-Pero…

-Debemos irnos preciosa…- le tomo la barbilla con su dedo y la elevo para besarla nuevamente en la frente ella accedió sin resistencia.

-Miss Paterson vive justo al doblar la calle, es la primer propiedad a la derecha… creo que le estará muy agradecida si se la entrega lo más pronto posible…- la joven sonrió y después junto a Albert se giró dando la espalda al joven y abrazándose al costado del joven a su lado, quien a su vez la abrazo cruzando su brazo por su espalda y apoyando su mano en la delicada cintura., mas a unos cuantos pasos Albert se detuvo y volvió a girar para ver de frente a Terrece que no los había perdido de vista ni un segundo, la intensidad de su mirada era clara en su espalda.

-Por cierto… somos los Andrey… y vivimos justo al final del camino, creo que nuestra propiedad se ve desde la recamara central en la quinta planta de su mansión….somos… vecinos..- sonrió y volvió a retomar su camino estrechando aún más a Candice que estaba extrañada por lo que había pronunciado Albert.

Terrece se quedó mirando a la pareja y su ceño se frunció con enfado y con confusión… como sabia ese hombre de la posición exacta de esa recamara?, y del paisaje que se observaba desde el balcón de dicha habitación?... se volvió mirando a la enorme construcción.

Robert se acercó, había escuchado cada palabra…, el sabía bien quienes eran pero no había deseado intervenir.

-No sabía que no te llevabas con los Andrey, y es una lástima…- Robert apoyaba su mano en el hombro del actor, un gesto que pocas personas se preciaban de hacer.

-No sé de qué hablas, ni siquiera los conozco….

-Por favor Terrece, me di cuenta como los mirabas en el baile, no dejaste de verlos ni un solo instante… por cierto no me has dicho porque abandonaste la velada tan precipitadamente… acaso discutiste con Susana?-

-Creo que será mejor que lleve a "michu" a su casa…- Terrece no quería entrar en un tema que el mismo no podía explicarse, no sabía ni siquiera porque tenía aquellas reacciones con esa pareja, era como si los odiara… bueno, como si odiara a ese tipo, pero a la vez como si lo estimase demasiado, y a ella, para ella… tenia sentimientos que ni el mismo podía reconocer, solo sabía que la añoraba muy profundamente, que la deseaba con intensidad, y a la vez sabía que no podía tenerla.- Me acompañas?

Robert deseo poder hablar con Terrece sobre lo que había descubierto, pero prefirió seguir callando, no era momento para atormentarlo con problemas del pasado, al parecer su vida había comenzado a complicarse, y se complicaría más cuando supiera que Albert Andrey era su nuevo socio…, Ambos caminaron hacia el coche estacionado en la puerta principal, aquella mansión estaba construida de manera extraña, pues en vez de que la puerta principal viera directamente hacia la entrada, esta estaba a un lado de la propiedad, era como si hubiera sido construida específicamente para observar algo… o alguien.

El coche se detuvo justo donde le había indicado la joven… una anciana salió a su encuentro en cuanto lo vio bajarse del coche, era claro que ya lo esperaba, "ella" debió haberle avisado.

-Buenos días…- saludo cortésmente.

-Buenos días señor Granchester…- respondió la mujer pero no extendió las manos para llamar a su gato, más bien parecía resignada.- sabía que este día llegaría…

-Perdón…- pronuncio el actor con extrañeza y con el felino en sus manos este se acurruco a el aun enfrente de su supuesta dueña.

\- Es una larga historia, pero se la resumiré…. Hace años, más de los que puedo recordar, mi madre cuando era apenas una niña recibió a Julieta, su dueño la abandono o quizá no la encontró cuando partió a Inglaterra, ella conoció a Lord Granchester desde que construyo la mansión y se mudó a vivir en ella, era un hombre muy solitario y solo mantenía con él a Julieta,

-No entiendo, quien era Julieta?- pregunto Terrece extrañado de aquella mujer mencionara justo el nombre con que él había llamado a la gata.

\- Era la gata de Lord Granchester, fue extraño que ella se quedara, pues él no se separaba de ella ni ella de él, tal como lo hace michu con usted, ella siempre estaba rondando al duque, solo cuando…- bueno la anciana detuvo sus palabras y rectifico en lo que iba a mencionar.- creo que ya me estoy alejando de lo que debo decirle, … Julieta murió cuando nacieron sus primeras crías, curiosamente entre los tres gatitos solo uno fue mujer y era idéntica a su madre, incluyendo los ojos, por eso se le coloco el collar de esta, y así sucedió sucesivamente hasta que nació michu, también fue la única gata, y blanca con ojos verdes tal como sus antecesoras… solo que a pesar de que lleva el mismo collar que le colocara su dueño a Julieta, yo me negué a llamarla de esa forma y por ello le llame michu…, ha sido extrañado que a pesar de la mezcla que ha habido ella siguiera naciendo completamente blanca y con los ojos del mismo color, jamás cambiaron, ni su pelaje se vio manchado por algún otro color… y lo más curioso, es que michu acaba de tener crías, pero ninguno ha nacido como ella, todos son como el padre, negros, y machos, no hay hembras…, ella le pertenece Lord Granchester…- La mujer miro a terrece fijamente como si en el viera a alguien más.

\- Me temo que se está confundiendo, yo no vine a reclamar al animal, ni siquiera sabía que existía…

-Creo que no me está entendiendo…, Julieta se ha reencarnado a sí misma en cada generación esperándolo, pero creo que su espera ha llegado a su fin y por ello no volvió a nacer… ella sabía que usted estaba por volver… y ahora creo que aunque usted la deje ella lo encontrara para estar a su lado… los gatos jamás cometen el mismo error ni pierden el camino a casa…- La mujer no dijo más, le dio la espalda y se entró a su propiedad dejándolo aún más confundido.

-Tienes nueva mascota?- Robert pregunto al ver como la gata saltaba de las manos de Terrece y se refugiaba en el asiento trasero del coche acomodándose con los movimientos elegantes de una autentica reina, el felino cerro los ojos y comenzó a ronronear tranquilamente. Robert sonrió ante aquel animal que al parecer ya había cambiado de dueño.

-Parece que no tengo elección, pero me agrada…- Terrece también observaba a "Julieta" mientras se acomodaba en su asiento detrás del volante, sonrió, ese animal si sabía elegir…, "reencarnación", la palabra giraba en su pensamiento… movió la cabeza intentando olvidar lo que había escuchado. Sería una locura creer en algo tan ilógico, así que se dispuso a manejar, pero en lugar de volver por donde llego, continúo derecho… hasta el final de la calle.

Robert miraba en silencio los movimientos de su amigo, entendió cuando este en lugar de volverse hubiera seguido de frente, deseaba comprobar lo que Andrey le mencionara… y confirmo su pensamiento cuando las rejas al final de la calle mostraban orgullosas un enorme escudo con una águila en el centro y unas rosas a sus pies mientras una "A" resaltaba en el pecho del águila. El inconfundible escudo de los Andrey, reconocido en la mayor parte de los estados unidos.

Terrece detuvo su coche por unos segundos cuando llego al final del camino justo en el enorme circulo que lo coronaba, observo a lo lejos la construcción de piedra y mármol… misma altura, misma distribución, misma cantidad de ventanas… era como estar observando la propiedad que acaba de obtener como suya… pero en dirección contraria, era como si dichas construcciones se reflejaran una a la otra… como si se enfrentaran en un duelo mirándose fijamente entre sí, pero separadas por una larga distancia. Giro el volante y piso el acelerador haciendo un círculo muy cerrado y dejando las marcadas las llantas de su Ferrari en el pavimento. Los ojos azules que observaron la escena desde el interior de la propiedad… brillaron y los labios de Albert dibujaron una sonrisa, el imagino que algo así pasaría, salió de su oculto asiento entre los arbustos cubiertos de nieve y continuo con su camino hacia la residencia, Candice ya debía haber llegado y el no podía tardarse mucho si no quería que ella regresara a buscarlo, después de todo cuanto podía tardarse en atar la cinta de un zapato que no tenía tal?.

* * *

gracias mil por seguir acompaniandome en esta historia, espero que siga siendo de su agrado, gracias por su tiempo y por sus mensajes los adoro... bendiciones y nos seguimos leyendo... akirem


	6. Destino 6

aqui seguimos a pesar de mis dificultades tecnicas, disculpas si me tardo un poco en subir los capitulos pero por ahi hay un dicho que dice que "uno pone y Dios dispone", y es muy cierto, jajajja, pero cuando el lo permita a qui estare publicando. las dejo para que lean el capitulo y espero sus opiniones.

* * *

Capítulo 6.

Terrece llego casi al anochecer al famoso hotel en el que se hospedaba, entro en la suite sin ganas de hablar con nadie, aquella joven no se salía de su cabeza ni siquiera por las interminables copas que en compañía de Robert había bebido, era como si se hubiese instalado en su memoria para quedarse eternamente, y lo peor del caso era que el comenzaba a creer que ella ya había estado dentro de su pensamiento desde décadas incalculables, sonrió, sí que debía estarse volviendo loco… de pronto recordó lo que mencionara la anciana Patirson sobre reencarnación, esa mujer que tan fácil se había deshecho de un gato que llevaba años cuidando, le mencionara sobre la historia de Julieta… Julieta?!, por Dios!, olvido al bendito gato!, volvió a salir rápidamente y fue directo a su auto dentro del estacionamiento privado… el felino aún estaba ahí, durmiendo cual reina en su confortable cama, solo que el asiento trasero de su Ferrari para nada era una cama…. Aunque en ocasiones la utilizara como tal para alguna que otra aventura, abrió su auto y llamo a la gata, esta se desperezo lentamente y después abrió los ojos para mirarlo directamente, aquellos ojos le recordaron los de "ella".

-Que hace ese animal aquí?- Grito Susana al entrar a la suite y ver a Julieta echada ya sobre la cama. Esta la miro con desdén como sintiéndose ofendida se levantó sobre sus patas y le volvió la espalda volviéndose a convertir en un ovillo en el centro de aquel confortable lecho.

-Parece que has ofendido a Julieta, que malo para ti… no perdona fácil sabias?- Terrece menciono eso y fue como si lo hubiese hecho con anterioridad… borro aquel pensamiento y encaro a una enfurecida Susana que parecía odiar a la hermosa gata.

-Así que decidiste volver, y acompañado por nada menos que una gata!- decía con desprecio.

-Te recuerdo querida que esta suite está a mi nombre, en todo caso la que volvió fuiste tú, y por lo que veo te has divertido bastante…- Terrece notaba que la mujer estaba algo ebria.

-No habrás pensado que me quedaría a esperarte encerrada aquí, mientras tu ibas detrás de…una gata- remarcaba sus palabras dándole un doble sentido que Terrece capto de inmediato, conocía a Susana lo bastante como para saber a quién se refería… lo peor era que aunque no fue esa su intención cuando salió esa mañana, su día si había terminado deseando tener a esa chica entre sus brazos.

-Tienes razón, no tienes ningún motivo por el cual esperar por mi…- aquellas palabras que salieron de labios de Terry alertaron a Susana que sintió como la sangre se enfriaba en sus venas, no tanto por lo que significaban, sino por la seriedad y la actitud con que terrece las estaba mencionando.

-Vamos Terrece… no te vas a poner sentimental ahora… sabes que yo esperaría por ti toda la vida, solo estaba molesta y por ello fue que decidí salir a tomar una copa en el bar del hotel.- Susana cambiaba su actitud, no quería volver a alterar a Terrece, la única ocasión en que lo había hecho las cosa casi se iban por el caño, no pensaba correr ese riesgo y menos ahora que casi lograba su objetivo, ya tenía un compromiso formal… y si las cosas seguían tal como las tenía planeadas, pronto estaría en el altar y seria la duquesa de Granchester.

-No, en realidad me he dado cuenta que no me importa lo que hagas, ni siquiera deseo que estés aquí esperándome, he decidido quedarme en américa indefinidamente… y no deseo retenerte a mi lado…- Terrece miraba fijamente a la joven. Ella palideció, sus ojos se abrieron lo más que podían, y su boca se abría y cerraba como la de un pez que ha sido sacado del agua…

-Estas… estas insinuando…

-No, estoy afirmándote que no te deseo más en mi vida… discúlpame Susana, pero lo nuestro hace mucho tiempo que se terminó y se convirtió solo en costumbre… no me gusta la monotonía.

-Terrece, tú no puedes hacerme esto!, estamos comprometidos, nuestro compromiso ha sido aceptado por la reina y por toda tu familia, no regresare sola, tu regresara conmigo y nos casaremos… tu no vas a dejarme Terrece Granchester… y menos por una estúpida gata!- La ira de Susana le llenaba los ojos, su cara estaba desfigurada por la ira y en su mente ya se ideaban una y mil maneras de retener a Terrece a su lado, pero tenía que escoger una que fuera perfecta, una que lo comprometiera de por vida a estar a su lado… y tenía una idea muy clara de lo que se podía hacer.

\- Lamento que lo tomes así, pero yo he pensado muy bien mi decisión y ya te la he informado, te he dado mucho más de lo que merecías, y en cuanto a lo que pueda decir mi familia o la reina, ten por seguro que nada les dará más gusto, y lamento tener que decirte esto pero deberías recordar muy bien quien eras antes de que estuvieras a mi lado…

Terrece tomo su abrigo y como si Julieta supiera lo que el iba a hacer, se levantó con la elegancia típica de un felino para bajar de la cama y comenzar a caminar al lado de Terrece que ya se dirigía a la puerta de Salida, Susana pensó que debía cambiar su técnica, sabía muy bien que poniéndose histérica y exigiendo no lograría nada de Terrece… así que obligo a que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y trato de correr a abrazarlo por la espalda, mas no espero que Julieta mostrara de lo que era capaz una verdadera "gata" cuando se metían con lo que creía suyo, con el pelo erizado y las uñas de sus cuatro patas saltadas al igual que sus colmillos, el animal maulló con fuerza y con furia, obligando a la rubia a detenerse sin lograr su objetivo, Terrece noto lo que sucedió a sus espaldas y sonrió de medio lado, antes de cerrar la puerta miro a Susana sorprendida por la reacción de la gata y llamo al animal que de inmediato salto al brazo que le era extendido, Julieta miro a Susana como retándola a acercarse y después apoyo su pequeña mandíbula en el recodo que se formaba en el brazo de Terrece, este cerró la puerta y le acaricio la cabeza mientras seguía sonriendo y hablándole…

-"Buena chica", Buena chica…

Ambos salieron de aquel lugar, Terrece tenía en mente un solo lugar para ir, y aunque no estuviera en condiciones… pronto lo estaría, la noche ya caía cuando salió del hotel después de pagar por su hospedaje y dejar unos cuantos días más pagados por si Susana decidía no irse de inmediato, la verdad no le importaba lo que la joven hiciera… ya no era más su problema, había cumplido con ella por los favores recibidos y el jamás confirmo las palabras de ella que anunciaron un compromiso formal en todos los diarios de Inglaterra, y menos dio respuesta a la reina cuando sutilmente le cuestiono sobre el asunto, Susana había creado un mundo de fantasía en el que el no participo, aunque le apenara la joven … tendría ser ella quien volviera a la realidad por si sola.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Candice salía de la ducha secando su largo pelo con una toalla, en su mente estaban aún los recuerdos de ese día, Albert parecía conocer muy bien al Duque Granchester, aunque no se habían presentado formalmente Berth menciono aquel nombre a la anciana Patirson cuando le dijo que este sería quien devolvería a Micho, la expresión en el rostro de la anciana había sido extraña, tan extraía como al de Albert al enfrentarse a Granchester, y viceversa, parecía que aquel ingles odiaba a Albert, era un odio muy profundo el que se reflejaba en aquellas pupilas azul profundo, se dejó caer en la cama y al girarse un poco vio la hermosa caja colocada en el tocador, alguna de las mucamas la habría encontrado sobre su cama que era donde la dejo antes de salir y seguro la limpio, pues brillaba majestuosamente como si el tiempo jamás hubiese pasado por ella, mas permanecía cerrada, se levantó y fue directamente a ella, la usaría para guardar las joyas que Albert le había regalado en sus cumpleaños anteriores…más al tomarla esta resbalo de su mano y cayó al suelo abriéndose y revelando el contenido de su interior…

Candice se inclinó y su mente parecía nublarse, sintió una ligera jaqueca… pero esta desapareció junto con las imágenes que fueron demasiado rápidas para comprenderlas o siquiera distinguirlas, se sentó frente a la caja y a los papeles que ahí estaban… eran demasiado viejos, y entre ellos un par de objetos… una hermosa cruz con la imagen de una monjita vestida de blanco en el centro en lugar de un cristo, también un escudo… era el escudo familiar pero parecía muy antiguo,… un par de cartas, algunas postales… y un par de recortes de un periódico… los tomo para averiguar de qué se trataba y sus ojos no pudieron abrirse más por la sorpresa… las imágenes estaban algo deterioradas por el paso de los años… pero podían reconocerse… y esos ojos eran inconfundibles aun sin ese misterioso color que los distinguía…, si, sin duda alguna, esas fotos eran del duque Granchester… o por lo menos de algún antepasado muy parecido a él, las acerco para verlas más claramente, estaba vestido de una manera muy peculiar y antigua… leyó lo poco que podía entenderse aun al pie de dicha fotografía… ahí estaba la respuesta que ella de alguna manera sabia pero que deseaba confirmar… "Terrece Granchester, el mejor actor de la década en su representación de Romeo", la otra foto pertenecía al mismo hombre pero era solo de su rostro, si, ese joven era idéntico al Duque Granchester y sus ojos tenían esa misma expresión de misterio… mecánicamente la joven se llevó las fotos al pecho y cerró los ojos…entonces la imagen fue más vivida, y la voz que escucho como un lejano eco… hiso que su corazón se llenara de emoción…

-disculpe, el señor desea saber si aún tardara para bajar a cenar?- una mucama entro sin que ella lo notara y la sorprendió, fue como un volver a la realidad después de un corto viaje al pasado, ella misma se sorprendió de lo real que había sido, antes de responder levanto todo y volvió a depositarlo en la caja… la coloco nuevamente en su tocador mientras sus manos temblaban, entonces sin decir nada salió de la habitación siendo seguida por la joven sirvienta quien la miraba extrañada.

-Perdón que haya tardado, es que aún no me secaba el pelo…- dijo rápidamente en cuanto entro al comedor.

-No hay problema pequeña, por ti esperaría la noche entera…- le tomaba la mano y depositaba un beso en su dorso, ella después de mirarlo a los ojos se volvió para tomar su lugar pero se quedó sorprendida al ver que no estaban solos.- se me olvido comentarte que el señor Robert Hataway nos acompañara a cenar, no es una reunión formal así que no te preocupes…

-Buenas noches…- saludo después de recuperarse de la sorpresa, y Robert respondió al saludo cortésmente.

-Buenas noches señorita, un placer volver a verla…

-Bueno tomemos asiento y cenemos, la verdad tengo mucha hambre, - Albert acomodo la silla de Candice y después tomo su lugar para comenzar a cenar, no acostumbraba a tratar con sus socios en su casa pero Robert había llegado de manera inesperada instantes antes de que el entrara en el comedor, por lo que hubiese sido una grosería no invitarlo a cenar.

Cuando la cena termino entre platicas triviales, ambos hombre se encaminaron al despacho, Candice se retiró a su recamara pretextando encontrarse cansada, Albert lo prefirió también, no deseaba que las cosas sucedieran antes de lo debido…

Los hombres estuvieron ultimando detalles de su negociación, Albert parecía demasiado interesado en una cosa.. Y Robert se preguntaba porque?

-Entonces ha conseguido que el señor Granchester acepte representar a Romeo?.

-No creo que sea tan sencillo, recuerde que el ostenta un título nobiliario , porque tiene tanto empeño en que sea precisamente el quien represente el papel?, hay otros actores que podrían representar ese roll a la perfección…

-Perfección no es suficiente, él tiene algo que nadie tienen en estos tiempos, pasión, sentimiento… además es una deuda del pasado que tiene con alguien y debe pagarla…- Las últimas palabras de Albert no llegaron a los oídos de Robert por haber sido pronunciadas en un tomo muy bajo.

Robert se extrañaba mas de esa relación, ambos hombres parecían odiarse y al mismo tiempo era como si deseasen enfrentarse uno a otro forzando las situaciones más absurdas, Terrece lo había hecho al acudir a aquella mansión esa misma mañana después de enterarse quienes eran realmente, y ahora Albert se empeñaba en que fuese el precisamente quien representara a Romeo en la función a beneficio que se daría en un par de semanas, no sabía cómo conseguiría que un duque rebelde y exactor de teatro volviera a pisar las tablas… era verdad que Terrece aún era un afamado actor, pero era muy diferente elegir donde y cuando actuar, y cobrar lo que deseaba, a que alguien lo obligara a regresar a un lugar al que amaba pero no deseaba volver.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0==0=0=

-Terrece caminaba por los obscuros pasillos de aquella vieja mansión, llevaba algunas linternas de baterías, estaba dispuesto a pasar la noche en aquel lugar, solo ahí estaría a salvo de los acosos de Susana quien seguramente a esa hora ya estaría tratando de ubicarlo en algún hotel de la ciudad, la conocía demasiado bien, y ella era de las personas que no aceptaban un rotundo "no", juraba que existían maneras para lograr una respuesta favorable, pero él era más simple, una negativa era siempre eso, una negativa y más si era mencionada por él.

Entro en la habitación que fuera la misma de esa mañana, el ambiente en aquel lugar estaba cargado de melancolía, de sufrimiento, de desilusión, no le agradaba mucho lo que sentía en esa habitación, así que decidió buscar una con menos tensión… lo creía imposible pero trataría, giro iluminado con la linterna a su alrededor para dirigirse a la salida, pero como un recuerdo una imagen se formó en su mente y sus ojos se dirigieron a la pared justo sobre la chimenea…

La enorme pintura parecía estarlo mirando a través de aquella capa de telaraña y polvo, se acercó y comenzó a remover aquellas finas hebras…, el vestido de una dama comenzó a revelarse, la sensación que lo invadiera esa mañana volvió a envolverlo, sentía cada vez más desesperación por descubrir a quien le pertenecían aquellos ojos que a pesar de su color tan intenso, no reflejaban ningún sentimiento, pero el añoraba verlos con claridad, vio a su alrededor buscando un mueble ligero que pudiera acercar, una silla de respaldo alto le pareció perfecto, entonces se subió en ella y comenzó a bajar el cuadro, era pesado, pero él deseaba verlo más de cerca y a su altura, una vez en el suelo, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su corazón palpitaba de prisa, tomo la manta que cubriera la silla y con ella comenzó a tumbar el polvo que aún estaba pegado a la pintura… no estaba dañada a pesar de haber permanecido descubierta, limpio con suavidad para no tallar la pintura, pero esta pareciese que cobrara vida en cada centímetro que el liberaba de la prisión de polvo… el rostro de la mujer fue distinguiéndose con más claridad, sus ojos, su boca, sus blancas mejillas, los dorados y leves risos que caían sobre su cara, así como poco a poco fue descubriendo una hermosa melena risada de color del sol…, un vestido de estilo antiguo, una sonrisa en su cara pero esta no llegaba a sus ojos, era como si al pintarla ella estuviera ausente.

Cuando la pintura quedo libre del polvo, las manos de Terrece cosquilleaban de ansiedad.. entonces sus ojos se cerraron y su mente voló a un pasado encerrándolo en una capsula de tiempo… una risa lleno sus oídos y su corazón se agito… vio a la mujer del retrato, más joven, vestía diferente… parecía un disfraz… si, era un disfraz de Julieta?, corría mientras reía y su pelo se agitaba con el aire, apareció una segunda risa, mas varonil, pero joven, noto entonces que ella se agarraba de la mano de alguien fuertemente, ese alguien vestía un saco de terciopelo azul por lo que alcanzaba a ver de la manga, mas sus ojos estaban fijos en ella,… las risas eran alegres y corrían hacia una colina… de pronto sintió que su pie golpeaba con algo y cayó al suelo, pero no se quejó siguió riendo y ella se reunió con él en la suave hierva… el sol de mayo bañaba el rostro sonriente de la joven… y ella lo miro directo a los ojos, entonces su mente se abrió y supo que era el quien estaba a su lado… quien reía junto a ella… quien …

-nooo!- Terrece reacciono y se dio cuenta que estaba arrodillado frente al retrato sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos, le dolía demasiado… no podía ser que el conociera a esa mujer, eso no podía ser, el jamás había estado con ella, y entonces recordó algo, a alguien… si, Candice Andrey era aquella mujer del retrato… pero, no podía ser posible, Candice no podía tener más de unos dieciocho años, o quizá diecinueve… no era una adolecente pero tampoco una mujer, la del cuadro era una mujer, y la chica que apareció en su mente era una adolecente…, su corazón le decía que era la misma, pero su lógica le gritaba que se estaba volviendo loco, las tres eran diferentes, y sobre todo pertenecían a diferentes épocas, entonces, porque sentía lo mismo al ver aquellos verdes ojos?.

Decidió salir de aquel lugar, se puso de pie pero sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas y se apoyó en la pared de la chimenea.. un ladrillo cedió al peso y se escuchó el clic de una cerradura que se abría… con curiosidad tomo la linterna y comenzó a revisar la chimenea… a simple vista no había nada, pero el sabía lo que escucho… comenzó a palpar con su mano por el hueco de la chimenea en la parte superior, justo debajo de donde se encontraba el cuadro de la joven, entonces lo sintió, era como un cajón secreto, pequeño, no podía ser una caja de seguridad… lo jalo despacio sin poder ver bien lo que hacía, el cajoncillo cedió sin mucho esfuerzo y pronto lo tuvo en sus manos… era una caja de madera que salió de un compartimento cuya puerta al parecer se accionaba con aquel ladrillo en la parte exterior de la chimenea, dentro del cajón estaba un libro con pastas de piel, lo tomo, tenía unas iniciales en el … E.B, al sacarlo noto un segundo libro y una cajilla, los tomo, era un diario resguardado en gruesa piel, pero las iniciales eran diferentes…T.G, tomo la cajilla de terciopelo y la abrió apareciendo un hermoso broche de dama, diamantes enmarcando una enorme esmeralda… lo miro a detalle y como si supiera de que se trataba lo giro y con su dedo acaricio la inscripción detrás de este… "Te amo" T.G.

* * *

que les parecio?, espero que siga siendo de su agrado y me acompanien hasta el final, esto apenas empieza y se pondra major cuando los dos sepan que su pasado estuvo ligado... Bueno los tres porque mi guero sigue en el trio... jajajajajjaja, gracias mil, bendiciones mil... y nos seguimos leyendo... akirem.


	7. Destino 7

**De regreso despues de algunos problemas, se que no merezco perdon por mi ingratitud :'(, mil perdones, disculpas mil, aqui de regreso con un Nuevo capitulo, espero poder entregarles mas seguido capitulo a capitulo, en compensacion, pero no prometo porque uno pone y Dios dispone... jiijijijijiji, Bueno espero que hayan tenido unas bellicimas fiestas llenas de felicidad y gozo al lado de quien mas desearan estuviera con ustedes, y que este anio este lleno de bendiciones, amor y todo lo necesario para que su dicha sea completa cada dia, cada hora y cada Segundo de su existencia... no mas choros, las dejo leer el siguiente cap.**

* * *

Capítulo 7.

Susana estaba peor que león hambriento en una jaula de dos metros cuadrados, su mente giraba buscando soluciones para poder retener a Terrece a su lado, el no volvió en toda la noche, ni siquiera dejo mensaje y ella ya había hablado a todos los hoteles de la ciudad incluidos aquellos en los que creía imposible él se ocultara, pero debía estar segura. Llamo a Robert Hataway, pero el hombre casi le había cortado la llamada alegando estar en una reunión muy importante.

Con rabia la mujer estrello el auricular contra la pared y tomo su maleta, en la recepción le informaron que el "señor Granchester" había dejado pagado el hotel por un par de días más, pero ella no recibía limosnas… eso se lo pagaría muy caro el cretino, ya encontraría la forma de vengarse y hacerlo volver con ella.

kire

El sol de mediodía brillaba en todo su esplendor en los suburbios de New York a pesar del congelante clima, Terrece continuaba con la mirada fija en la distancia donde lograba ver perfectamente la enorme mansión Andrew, majestuosa, hermosa, idéntica a la que ahora le pertenecía pero que estaba en decadencia.

-No me equivoque al imaginarme que volverías a este sitio….-

-Y al parecer has copiado mis malas costumbres al no llamar antes de entrar.- Terrece le respondía a un sonriente Robert que lo observaba desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Susana está buscándote como loca amigo… y me han enviado este fax de lo que le debes al hotel gracias a tu "Ex"…- Hataway que no había prestado atención alguna a lo que le rodeaba le entregaba una buena cantidad de hojas a su amigo donde se detallaba cada destrozo que Susana dejo en dicha Suite.

-Por la tarde les envió un cheque que cubra todo…- fue la sencilla respuesta.

\- Que observas?…- Hataway se acercó al lugar donde su amigo permanecía y ni siquiera se había girado para tomar los documentos que él le extendía. Con sorpresa Robert se dio cuenta que la mansión Andrey podía ser perfectamente observada desde ahí, una gran distancia separaba las propiedades que sorpresivamente colindaban una con la otra, mas era posible distinguirlas casi a detalle.- oye… es mi imaginación o…

\- No, no es tu imaginación…- respondió Terrece adivinando la pregunta de su amigo.- y no es todo… - hiso un gesto señalando a su espalda en dirección a la chimenea, Robert guio su mirad a la dirección indicada y cómicamente su mandíbula prácticamente se calló.

-Esta… esta…

-No, obsérvala bien, no es ella… pero si se parece demasiado, solo que esta es una mujer y la que nosotros conocemos apenas es una chiquilla…

-Te refieres a Candice Andrew?... estas equivocado amigo, ella tiene veintitrés años... y acabo de estar en su casa…

-Qué?, Los conoces?. Porque no me lo habías dicho?.- ahora el sorprendido era Terrece que se giraba y encaraba a Robert quien se esperaba la reacción.

-No ha habido tiempo, pero he venido a buscarte porque ahora no tengo otra salida… te necesito…

\- De que hablas?. – la intuision de Terrece le gritaba que muy pronto tendría su oportunidad para conseguir lo que deseaba.

-Bien…. Pues veras… ya te había mencionado algo…- Robert estaba muy nervioso y no sabía cómo le pediría a su amigo lo que tenía que pedirle, Terrece le dejo muy claro que no volvería al teatro jamás, fue su primer trabajo…, pero aquel año de su vida, también fue el último como actor de teatro, no entendía porque el rechazo de su amigo por el teatro…. mas no para la actuación, así que enfrentaba una difícil situación..- mi nuevo socio es Andrey…- menciono sin más rodeos atrayendo toda la atención de Terrece que dejaba libre a su nueva mascota para que esta explorara la mansión que parecía conocer a la perfección.- y me está pidiendo un actor de primera para la temporada de Romeo y Julieta… no quiere a nadie más…

Los ojos de Terrece brillaron misteriosos, como si eso fuera lo que él esperaba para conseguir algo que sentía le pertenecía y le fue arrebatado injustamente.

-Andrey te quiere a ti en el papel principal…- Termino Robert cerrando los ojos esperando una respuesta negativa y llena de improperios tal como era el carácter natural de Terrece cuando alguien deseaba imponerle su voluntad.

-Acepto…- los pasos del actor resonaron en el espacio vacío y Robert se preguntó si había escuchado bien… se volvió siguiendo a Terrece que caminaba como todo un noble por los pasillos de su nueva mansión.

kire

-Oye pequeña… tú has estado tratando todos los asuntos del Teatro con Hataway, me gustaría que así siguiera…, yo asumiré la presidencia de la asociación y no tendré nada de tiempo para ese proyecto nuevo… aceptarías?...- mientras daba un sorbo a su humeante café, Albert miraba a Candice con ojitos de ternura… esa mirada que ella decía provocar que nada le negara.

-Albert… la verdad no se… es verdad que en tu ausencia yo me encargue de ese negocio, pero hay algo en ese lugar que me da escalofríos, como si algo me gritara que me alejara de ahí… no sé, me da …. algo.- la rubia había sufrido ya varias veces esa sensación cuando estaba de visita detallando la reunión celebrada apenas unos días atrás, era como si alguien la alejara de ese mundo que nada tenía que ver con su realidad, se había extrañado demasiado cuando poco más de aun año atrás Albert le llego con la noticia de que había cerrado un negocio con un empresario de Teatro, creyó que su hermano se había vuelto loco, y más cuando el no estaría el suficiente tiempo para poder atender dicho asunto, pero en cuanto le explico que ella sería la encargada… al igual que en ese instante, con esa mirada que le recorría cada célula de su cuerpo… no pudo negarse, así como no podría negarse ahora.

El rubio sonrió satisfecho al no escuchar una negativa, termino su café y se excusó pretextando que debía llamar a Robert para comunicarle la decisión que tomaron, Candice se quedó sola en aquel enorme salón de estar, casi anochecía, se acercó al enorme ventanal y observo a la nada, las luces de las pequeñas luciérnagas iluminaban de cuando en cuando la enorme área del bosque que rodeaba la casa, más una luz que no parpadeaba como las demás llamo su atención colina arriba, busco los viejos binoculares que permanecían dentro del cajón de una antigua mesilla que llevaba "siglos" en el mismo lugar y era tan vieja como los binoculares que pertenecieran a su bisabuela… o era tatarabuela, bueno eran viejísimos pero Doris insistía en que debían permanecer en el mismo lugar.

Observo en dirección a la luz que permanecía encendida, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al descubrir que se trataba de la vieja mansión, jamás había prestado atención a ese detalle, la mansión abandonada podría ser observada desde aquel lugar, no era muy clara la visión que se obtenía pero se podía distinguir que la luz provenía de una de la ventanas del tercer piso… un ruido la distrajo y se volvió buscando el origen de tal sonido, siendo tan curiosa como era… se dirigió al salón contiguo preguntando si había alguien ahí pero no hubo respuesta, se encogió de hombros convencida que había sido solo su imaginación, pero, el ruido de una puerta abriéndose la hiso regresar sobre sus pasos y decidir revisar la siguiente estancia, no había nada, cuando estaba a punto de regresar vio el casi extinguido brillo de una luz y creyó que Albert estaba jugándole una de sus bromas, así que decidió seguirlo y darle su merecido…

Conforme caminaba detrás de aquel débil rayo de luz sentía que algo la llamaba, era como una fuerza que susurraba su nombre guiándola, no presto atención al camino que seguía ni a donde la dirigía, los binoculares en su mano la estaban llenando de una energía extraña pero alegre, como si su corazón añorara llegar al termino de aquel recorrido, cuando su razonamiento volvió, se encontraba frente a la vieja recamara en donde encontrara la caja que Albert le permitiera quedarse, aquella llena de fotos viejas y objetos extraños, entonces se vio a si misma abriendo la puerta mientras se aseguraba que nadie la seguía, fue solo por un segundo, por esa visión decidió entrar, la empuñadura estaba polvosa, no como la había visto segundos atrás… brillante y bien pulida, la pesada hoja se movió cual seda, sin hacer sonido alguno como era lógico en unas bisagras viejas y descuidadas, las viejas cortinas del ventanal frente a ella ondeaban gracias a una brisa que corría, era helada, se dirigió ahí buscando el origen de dicha corriente, la ventana estaba cerrada, se sintió extraña, estaba a punto de irse cuando algo volvió a llamar su atención, la luz que vio desde el salón estaba justo "frente" a ella, llevo los binoculares a sus ojos y su corazón palpito con fuerza mientras su boca se abría a causa de la sorpresa, el ventanal estaba en la justa dirección para observar completamente el origen de aquella luz, tal como lo presintió era una habitación en el que suponía el tercer piso de la mansión abandonada, podía ver la silueta de un hombre en el balcón, su pelo era largo hasta el hombro, debía ser Terrece Granchester… El duque.

Levanto los binoculares en la dirección que su corazón le indicaba era la correcta, estaba obscuro, se sintió derrotado, pero de pronto la luna traviesa y cómplice decidió asomarse entre las gruesas nubes que avisaban sobre una nevada esa noche, el rayo de luz dio justo a donde el observaba, ahí estaba ella, y parecía observar en dirección a él… la imagen era demasiado lejana, pero el sabía que era ella, entonces beso la rosa que llevaba en la mano y la coloco "como siempre" en el florerillo de cristal sobre la mesilla colocada en el viejo balcón…

El corazón estaba demasiado acelerado, no sabía que pensar, porque sentía aquella emoción que a la vez le causaba dolor, era como si estuviera traicionando y amando… pero a diferentes personas, un mareo le nublo la vista y cayó al suelo, la última imagen que tuvo antes de que su inconciencia fuera completa fue el rostro amable y tierno de un chico rubio de ojos azules… su boca pronuncio un nombre que no reconoció…- "Anthony" – y todo fue obscuridad.

kire

Robert observaba a su alrededor, la habitación no estaba del todo reconstruida pero al menos estaba limpia, el lujo era visible a pesar de todo, arrojo el plumero que tenía en su mano sobre una silla mientras se dejaba caer en otra.

-bueno… no es de cinco estrellas pero al menos dormirás en un lugar decente, aunque no estoy de acuerdo en que dejes esa pintura ahí… tiene como…. Un no sé qué en la mirada que me da escalofríos, es como si la mujer reprochara por estar ahí.

-Estas alucinando, no se quien es ni porque está ahí, pero si mi tatarabuelo la coloco en ese lugar… debió tener sus razones y yo quiero descubrirlas…- Terrece se sentaba en la cama, habían sacudido el viejo colchón y puesto sabanas limpias, era increíble que a pesar de los años algunas cosas se conservaran como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado sobre ellas, al siguiente día se encargaría de contratar todo el personal necesario para reparar hasta el último rincón, y empezaría por el jardín, aun no podía creer que las rosas florecieran a pesar de estar cubiertas por toda aquella maleza y nieve.

\- Que es eso?- Roberto preguntaba observando un par de cuadernos sobre la repisa de la chimenea, justo al pie del retrato de aquella misteriosa y "rencorosa" dama.

-los encontré hoy… - respondió Terrece sin querer darle importancia para no llamar la curiosidad de Robert.

-Son diarios…- se puso de pie sin observar el gesto de terrece por fallar en su propósito.

-Sí, es el diario personal de mi tatarabuelo y de su madre… - los tomo y los coloco dentro del cajón dela mesilla, protegiéndolos de Robert que entendió la indirecta.

-Bueno, pues, me marcho, mañana volveré para que firmes el contrato y para entregarte el libreto aunque no creo que lo necesites… conoces la historia de memoria.

-en eso tienes razón, no necesito ni lo uno ni lo otro, pero si tú te empeñas…, lo que si necesito es que me recomiendes alguna compañía que pueda a ayudarme con la reconstrucción de la mansión,- terrece se acercaba al balcón y con una mirada de extrañeza observaba la mesilla que colocaran en el balcón… se volvió a Robert con una expresión de confusión.- Tu colocaste eso ahí?

-a que te refieres?- se acercó para observar lo que le indicaba terrece, había una rosa en un hermoso florero de cristal… a simple vista se podía juzgar que era antiquísimo.- no,… lo hiciste tú.

\- yo?,…- se quedó pensativo – creo que lo olvide.

Terrece regreso al interior de la habitación, Robert lo observo extrañado por la actitud de su amigo, durante todo el día había estado actuando raro, en momentos era el terrece de siempre y en cuestión de segundos parecía que hablaba con otra persona, de pronto era el rebelde y después se retraía y se ponía arrogante. Sacudió la cabeza negándose a sí mismo lo que pasaba por su mente, era imposible, aquel lugar lo estaba llenando de sugestiones, era mejor salir de ahí antes que creyera que él era la reencarnación de su tatarabuelo…

El coche de Robert se perdió en la distancia dejando el camino sumido en la obscuridad, solo un loco se quedaría en un lugar a si de olvidado y descuidado, estaba a punto entrar nuevamente en "su" mansión cuando apareció Julieta ronroneando y apegándose a su pie tal como lo hiciera a la primera vez que la viera, él se inclinó para tomarla en sus brazo y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza, la gata ronroneo una vez más colocándose en su brazo como si lo hubiera hecho siempre, ambos entraron fundiéndose con la obscuridad de aquella mansión.

Un rayo de luz se filtraba por la ventana intensificando el color verde de aquellos ojos que seguían viéndolo con rencor…con dolor, con reproche, se preguntaba el porqué de aquella expresión… el sueño comenzó a vencerlo…

"-Terrece… por piedad déjame ir!- sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas le imploraban mientras el la mantenía presa entre su cuerpo y la fría pared.

-No!, no voy a hacerlo, tu eres mía, mía!, él te robo… porque deseas volver con él?, tú me amas a mí, tú me añoras a mí!- le decía mirándola intensamente y directo a los ojos, su azules mares estaban embravecidos y su razón se negaba a aceptar lo que ella le pedía, el corazón le gritaba que si la dejaba partir no volvería a verla nunca más.

-Él es mi esposo… está enfermo… debo volver a su lado… déjame ir!-volvía a suplicarle y las lágrimas ya surcaban sus blancas mejillas.

\- porque jugo sucio!, se provecho de tu nobleza de tu gratitud!- le gritaba y la soltaba dándole la espalda.

-Tu sabes que no fue así… nada fue así, yo lo acepte, yo quise casarme con el…. Yo..lo..- sus labios fueron sellados bruscamente por la mano varonil.

-No lo digas…. No te atrevas a mentirme, tú me amas a mí, sino fuera así, no aceptarías mis rosas cada noche, aunque no enciendas la luz de tu habitación , yo te veo, te siento, siento tu mirada recorrerme, desearme, aceptar en silencio cada beso que dejo sobre esa rosa- señalaba hacia el balcón donde una mesilla tenía sobre su superficie un jarrón de cristal con una hermosa rosa roja- pero eres una cobarde que nos e atreve a decirle la verdad, por eso me obligaste a tomar estas medidas… no te dejare ir, jamás te dejare ir, ahora que te tengo permanecerás conmigo como debió ser siempre.

-Terry… - le decía entre llanto pero con un tono más dulce- estoy embarazada… debo volver con Albert él es mi esposo… el padre de mi hijo… y esta grave, me necesita… como yo lo necesito… por piedad, por el amor que dices tenerme… déjame ir… déjame volver con el…

Él se giró observándola, ella estaba de rodillas sobre el frio suelo suplicándole, su corazón dolió, dolió como si las llamas del infierno lo estuvieran quemando lentamente… verla así le partía el corazón y lo peor era que él era consiente de no tener derecho a mantenerla secuestrada y presa en aquella mansión… el la había perdido hacia muchos años atrás, por tonto, por cobarde, por estúpido, y Albert… Albert no era el traidor que él se empeñaba en creer que fuera, no, Albert siempre había estado ahí para ella, se había ganado su cariño con cada detalle… su amor… el llanto no pudo ser retenido más en sus azules zafiros, sabía que perdería la vida después de lo que acababa de decidir, pero antes de hacerlo… la tendría solo para él.

Salió dela habitación volviendo a cerrar con llave y guardándola en la bolsa de su saco, se encamino a su despacho e hiso una llamada, su corazón se partía, esa noche su vida se volvería en nada, pero disfrutaría de su última tarde con ella.

El sol casi caía cuando un llamado en la puerta fue atendido por el propietario dela mansión, el personal había sido despedido un par de semanas atrás. Cuando el hombrecillo entro su mirada se sorprendió por completo al llegar al salón de estar.

-Señora Andrey!- exclamo con sorpresa al ver a la dama que permanecía sentada a un lado de la chimenea, su vestido de montar estaba sucio y rasgado en algunas partes, pero era el mismo que llevaba desde que había desaparecido de su acostumbrada cabalgata matutina los alrededores de la mansión.

-comience…- ordeno la grabe voz a sus espaldas, su mano le indico al hombre el caballete listo para que comenzara con su trabajo, lleno de temor el hombrecillo lo observo y se dirigió al lugar que le indicara.

Fue una larga noche pero al final el retrato estaba terminado, era tal como él lo había ordenado, la misma imagen pero era solo ella, no estaba "su maridito" a su lado como en el cuadro original, y aunque la mirada estaba llena de vida y sus ojos brillaban como dos esmeraldas, la expresión no era la misma que el observara en aquel cuadro que le había partido el alma en dos, y que era el origen de toda a aquella locura que lo había llevado a América y a construir aquella mansión tan peculiar.

-Retírate…- le ordeno a la hermosa mujer de ojos verdes y ella como una autómata le obedeció pero no dejo de mirarlo con reproche.- ahora… agregue esto en el cuadro- ordeno poniendo frente a los ojos del sencillo pintor un hermoso broche de una enorme esmeralda rodeada de pequeños diamantes. El hombre lo tomo y asintió comenzando su trabajo."

El llamado en la puerta lo despertó de sobresalto, estaba sudando frio, su mente estaba confusa, miro a su alrededor buscando, encontró su objetivo, el broche brillaba con la luz del día sobre las blancas sabanas, En que momento lo tomo?, no recordaba haberlo sacado de su secreto compartimento nuevamente. Lo tomo y lo llevo a su lugar que estaba abierto, nuevamente escucho los llamados en la puesta y esta vez fue Julieta la que maulló molesta.

-Lo se querida… no nos dejan disfrutar "nuestro romance",- extendió su mano al animal que corrió para restregarse contra la palma y después brinco a su pecho para que el la tomara en brazos.

-Al fin abres!- Robert entraba a la estancia molesto- llevo casi media hora "tumbando" la puerta y tu nada!

-Lo siento, estaba demasiado cansando…- respondió alisándose el cabello un poco y dejando libre a Julieta.

-te sucede algo?- pregunto el moreno al ver la actitud calmada de su "rebelde" amigo.

-Nada, solo… no dormí bien, pero cuál era el apuro?- cambio el tema no deseando darle explicaciones más específicas de su mal dormir.

-Bien, hable con mi amigo de la constructora, tienes suerte, por el momento no tiene mucho trabajo por lo que pueden iniciar hoy mismo, y como pensé que te urgía pues cerré el contrato… por supuesto a tu nombre… llegaran en un par de horas, les hable más o menos de las condiciones en que se encuentra el lugar… me dijeron que traerían algunas sugerencias para modernizarla, parece que tienen experiencia trabajando en lugares como este, me mostraron algunas fotos de los cambios que han logrado en otras propiedades similares y bueno …. Ya te los mostraran a ti, creo que algunos de los cambios te vendrian espectaculares...- mencionaba Robert caminando por el lugar y observando con más detenimiento que el día anterior.

-No quiero ningún cambio, la quiero tal como está… solo que limpia y reconstruida… pero igual.- su voz fue firme. Robert se extrañó de la seriedad en el rostro de terrece y en el tono de su voz… cuando se lo proponía podía representar el papel de duque a la perfección, casi se lo había creído, pero lo conocía muy bien como para creer que fuera en serio.

-Casi te creo amigo!- le dijo riendo- pero sé que estas de broma, este lugar pudo ser lo mejor de su época, pero en la actualidad es muy anticuado su estilo y no va para nada con tus refinados gustos… lo cambios le vendrán bien , la harán verse me nos lúgubre… quizá si cambias el color y agregas muebles modernos… una pantalla gigante no te vendría nada mal… el espacio oes enorme…

\- ya te dije que no quiero cambios, no estoy de broma…- le re3spndio y le dio la espalda dirigiéndose al jardín que estaba justo fuera del enorme ventanal de aquella estancia.

-Terrece… esto es… necesitas hacer los cambios, no creo que desees encender velas cada noche… digo… bueno sé que no es tan antigua y que tiene luz eléctrica, pero sabes desde cuando es ese sistema…. Necesitas modernizarla… aunque sea solo un poco.

-solo en lo necesario… pero no en su aspecto, quiero que continúe tal como esta, los muebles serán reparados y los que no sirvan serán reemplazados por otros pero iguales…, necesito el mejor jardinero de la ciudad… tengo unas "ideas" para el jardín.- Terrece se adentró en lo que parecía una jungla de ramas secas y nieve… Robert lo siguió sintiendo de pronto que estaba con otra persona.

kire

El día había sido bastante largo para Robert, cuando regreso al teatro después de dejar a terrece tratando directamente con los trabajadores e ingenieros que se encargarían de la reparaciones, lo menos que se imagino fue encontrarse a Susana Marlow en su privado.

-Buenas.. tardes…- saludo mirándola curioso.

Susana le sonrió coqueta desde su lugar sobre el escritorio donde reposaba como una gata limpiando su pelaje, sensual se incorporó permitiendo conscientemente que Robert pudiera observar su… "profundo depilado" y cruzando la pierna nuevamente en una pose de revista para hombres.

Robert trago pesado, la mujer era una fiera, tenía la mirada de una pantera en celo a punto de echarse sobre su víctima.

-Hola querido…, espero no te moleste mi atrevimiento de ponerme cómoda, tu secretaria me dijo que no sabía cuánto tardarías, y decidí esperarte, supongo que Terrece debió hacerte trabajas demasiado… te ves cansado… y yo soy experta en masajes relajantes.- la mujer sí que era experta pero no precisamente en relajación.

-Gracias Susana, pero no, Terrece no se ha comunicado conmigo, regreso de una reunión con una constructora que remodela una propiedad que tengo cerca de los suburbios.- respondió tratando de ignorarla y sentándose en su silla forzando a su autocontrol.

Susana se reacomodo frente a él, lo tenía donde quería, abrió sus piernas y coloco sus pies calzados con zapatillas de enormes y delgados tacones, en cada brazo del sillón de cuero donde se encontraba Robert, regalándole una vista digna de una reina de pornografía. Robert trago pesado y busco rápidamente el rostro de la mujer tratando de ignorar "todo" lo que ella le mostraba.

-no sabes mentir cariño…, pero bueno, no he venido a hablar de ese ingrato, más bien busco trabajo… sé que estas preparando una nueva temporada y seguro necesitaras una buena actriz…- tomaba la corbata del hombre para jugar un poco con ella.

-Sí, es cierto, pero creo que el cuadro ha sido completado, además ahora no solo yo tomo decisiones, debo consultarlas con mi nuevo socio y él es quien dice la última palabra…- respondió quitando con discreción su corbata de las manos de Susana.

-que lastima, y podrías presentarme a tu socio?, quizá si le muestro mi… currículo y lee la experiencia que tengo decida darme una oportunidad…- insistió.

-Me temo que no puedo hacer eso, mi socio es un hombre muy diferente a lo que estas acostumbrada, no socializa mucho.

-Bien… entonces me temo que tendré que regresar a Londres…, - se bajaba del escritorio con elegancia dejando a Robert respirar un poco,- pero… sabes?, hace mucho que no recorro un teatro, y este me parece muy interesante… porque no me lo muestras?...- Susana era una maestra en la seducción.

-Me temo que tampoco puedo hacer eso, estoy de prisa… pero siéntete libre de recorrerlo, puedes pedirle al personal que te guíen, estoy seguro que habrá alguien disponible… es más le diré a Margot que le diga a alguien que te ayude o que lo haga ella personalmente… si así lo deseas…- Robert sacaba deprisa unos cuantos folders de su cajón y los colocaba en su maletín, sabia lo peligrosa que era Susana, y probablemente más si se parecía a su tatarabuela la que aparecía en los escritos de su "viejo".

-Pues supongo que no tendré otra opción…- se acercaba a él y sin que este pudiera evitarlo le plantaba un beso en la boca, penetrando con su lengua en una simulación que el entendió lo que ella quería insinuarle claramente.- es una lástima que estés tan apurado y no podamos pasar un momento agradable recorriendo tu teatro… debe tener sitios "muy interesantes"…

\- si…si…. Claro…, bueno como siempre un placer saludarte… que te vaya bien en tu viaje a Londres…- el hombre estaba a punto de "reventar", así que como todo un "hombre", salió huyendo de aquella mujer.

Susana sonrió, el pobre de Robert siempre había sido tan débil, saco de su pecho casi al descubierto, una tarjeta que había ocultado muy bien entre sus encantos, la observo y la beso con satisfacción de su logro. Pronto tendría a William Andrey en la palma de su mano y Terrece se arrepentiría de lo que le había hecho, rogaría porque lo volviera a aceptar en su cama… y ella lo haría… por supuesto después de que se casaran ente un altar y ante la Reyna.

* * *

 **Saben que les amo?, Bueno pues les aradeceria me dejaran saber su opinion sobre la historia, gracias mil a cada una de las personas que me regalan unos inutos de su tiempo leyendo y a los que me regalan un minute mas dejandome un review, y alas que leen anonimas tambien gracias mil... bendiciones y nos seguimos leyendo... Akirem.**


	8. Destino 8

Aqui estoy con otro capitulo mas, se que no estoy cumpliendo con las fechas dadas para publicar pero no he estado del todo bien, pero mientras la vida y Dios me lo permitan continuare con las historias que estoy publicando y mas que se han ido formando en mi mente, solo son cerca de cien, jajajajajajaja, no no se crean pero si hay algunas otras que me encantaria compartir con ustedes si aun me soportan, ya uso el corrector automatic de la compu ai que las faltas de ortografia ya no son mias, jajajajajajajajajajaj, Bueno les dejo este capitulo y son seguimops leyendo... abajo. jijijijijijijijijiji.

* * *

Capítulo 8.

El recorrido de Susana por el teatro había sido de mucho beneficio para ella, conoció gente que podía serle de utilidad para su planes y sonreía complacida por ello, iba un tanto distraída pensando en sus planes que no advirtió a la joven que caminaba en sentido contrario a ella y que a su vez venia distraída hablando por teléfono y revisando algunos documentos, el choque entre ambas fue inevitable.

-Estúpida que te pasa!- grito la ex actriz obligándose recuperar el equilibrio antes de que sus tacones de once centímetros la llevaran de bruces al suelo, y mirando a la joven como si hubiera cometido el peor de los crímenes.

-Oh, lo lamento señorita, venia un poco distraída, le ruego me disculpe.- La joven de jersey rosa, jeans desgastados y zapatos deportivos trataba de recuperar los documentos que junto a ella cayeran al suelo, de rodillas aun, sobre el duro asfalto recubierto de madera, recuperaba su celular y trataba de seguir con la charla que se viera interrumpida, y sin prestar mayor atención a la rubia que seguía observándola como deseando matarla por "su" error.

-Te conozco… -afirmo Susana recordándola por su "torpeza" en el aeropuerto y su odio creció al saberla el nuevo objetivo de Terrece…- que haces aquí?, pediré que te echen, soy amiga "intima" del dueño del teatro y aquí no aceptan vagabundas…- menciono mirándola de pies a cabeza cuando la chica ya se había puesto de pie y la miraba extrañada por su actitud y sus palabras.

\- Que ha dicho?, quien es esa mujer?, que es lo que pasa ahí?- preguntaron del otro lado del auricular trasportable que manejaba la sencilla joven que estaba sin palabras y mirando extrañada a la mujer frente a ella.

-Te marco en unos minutos, aun no hablo con Robert, se ha presentado un imprevisto pero luego te explico, es algo sin importancia pero será mejor que lo atienda antes de que se haga mayor el malentendido….- respondió no dando tiempo a recibir respuesta y cortando la llamada.

-Disculpa, Te conozco de alguna parte?,- pregunto la chica tratando de hacer memoria, si conociera a la mujer seguro la recordaría.

-Pero que majadera!, igualada!, Soy Susana Marlow… pero es de esperarse que gentuza como tú no sepa de las personalidades del teatro, por lo mismo te repito que no se necesitan más sirvientes de limpieza así que no creo que te den trabajo…- con la burla dibujada en la cara y un brillo maliciosos en sus azules ojos, Susana no perdía el tiempo para humillar a su "enemiga".

-Discúlpame, pero tu nombre no me es conocido de ninguna parte, y no acostumbro hablar con extraños, mucho menos ponerme a su nivel…, además de que tengo asuntos más importantes que atender que estar hablando con una… desconocida.- con una sonrisa de superioridad en los labios Candy intento pasar por el lado de la mujer sin prestarle más atención, pero jamás se esperó la reacción que tendría la mujer al ser prácticamente ignorada de aquella forma.

Sin dudarlo y viendo la oportunidad para desquitar un poco su rabia por la frustración que le causaba el recordar que Terrece había puesto los ojos en tan altiva "gata", Susana la detuvo del brazo obligándola a girarse y recibiendo el rostro sorprendido de la joven con una sonora y fuerte bofetada.

-No!- la masculina voz de Robert se escuchó haciendo eco en los vacíos pasillos de aquel teatro.

-Candice contuvo su ira ante la aparición repentina del hombre al que había ido a buscar, pero sus llameantes ojos verdes hablaban por si solos intimidando a la actriz que falsamente seguía mostrándose segura y altiva ante lo que había hecho.

-Robert!, no sé cómo permiten que gentuza como esta tenga acceso a un teatro tan respetable, ya le mencione a esta gata que no hay vacantes en el servicio de limpieza, pero se puso renuente a aceptarlo por lo que tuve que ponerla en su lugar…- cruzándose de brazos y sintiéndose segura de que sería apoyada Susana levanto su respingada nariz en un gesto muy de ella.

-Se encuentra bien Señorita Andrey?- ignorando por completo a Susana Robert se acercaba a Candice sin atreverse siquiera a tocarle la mejilla para comprobar su estado.

-Estoy bien gracias, -respondió educada y esforzándose por controlar su rabia y no darle un par de golpes a la mujer atrevida que se arriesgó a perder su bello rostro atacándola de aquella forma, sino hubiese aparecido Robert aquella mujer estaría rogando porque le devolviera la piel de su estúpido rostro.

-Qué te pasa Susana?!, discúlpate con la señorita!- Exigió Robert lleno de ira y mirando a la ex actriz con verdadero desprecio.

-Yo no tengo porque disculparme con esa!- alego la rubia.

-Debes y vas a hacerlo…- la voz de aquel hombre que caminaba seguro de sí mismo por aquel ancho pasillo, atrajo la mirada de Susana y Robert, mas Candy se forzó a no volverse pues su cuerpo era recorrido por extrañas sensaciones que le llegaban al corazón, apretó los documentos en sus manos obligando a sus manos a no desear rodear aquel cuello de un perfecto desconocido.

-Terrece…- la voz de Susana fue débil, pero se recompuso al sospechar que aquello no era una casualidad.

-Buenos días…- saludo el inglés con un tono de voz que recorrió a Candice haciéndola vibrar.

-Buen día…- respondió el saludo evitando mirarlo a los ojos y sin querer sintió como si una esfera invisible los encerrara a ambos dejando fuera a Susana y a Robert, sintió la mirada de aquellos ojos recorrerla centímetro a centímetro y temió perder su autocontrol para a cercarse y robarle un beso tal como se lo gritaban sus labios, fue como si ya antes los hubiese probado y deseara volver a hacerlo aunque sabía que nunca había estado tan cerca de el cómo en ese momento en que podía sentir el calor de su brazo muy cerca de ella y su mano tomar la suya mientras depositaba un beso en el dorso de la misma.

-Parece que el destino se empeña en reunirnos…- sonrió de medio lado mientras el corazón se agitaba en su pecho al ver aquellos ojos verdes que lo tenían en desvelo desde el día que los vio en el aeropuerto, podía jurar que esos ojos estaban en su alma desde el mismo día en que nació, algo raro paso en él, un recuerdo muy lejano que solo Robert noto por la expresión de su rostro que se recompuso en cuestión de segundos.

-Discúlpeme señor Granchester, pero me temo que el destino no me ha reunido aquí con usted, más bien he venido a reunirme con el señor Hataway.- Candice respondió obligándose a recomponerse y recordando de inmediato que Robert y la tal Susana estaban frente a ellos.

-Aunque es realmente una casualidad… me temo que tendremos que compartir nuestra charla con el señor Granchester,- menciono Robert atrayendo la atención de Terrece y volviéndolo a la realidad y con una señal de sus ojos recordándole que Susana aún estaba ahí.

-No entiendo… creí que solo nos reuniríamos nosotros…-comento Candice soltándose del agarre de Terrece y acercándose un paso más a Robert.

-Sí, pero aprovechando esta inesperada visita… me temo que tenemos que tratar con este tipo…- le dijo sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo con coquetería, arrancándole una sonrisa a la rubia y una mirada iracunda a Terrece.- será nuestro actor principal en la próxima puesta en escena… por decisión del señor William.- le aclaro.

-Entiendo… siendo así no tengo nada que objetar.- acepto ella sonriendo con amabilidad al nuevo socio de su adorado Bert.

-William Andrey?, que tiene que ver esta con William?,- pregunto Susana con familiaridad y obligándolos a recordar que ella estaba aún presente en el lugar.

-Podríamos pasar a su privado?, no me gusta que extraños se inmiscuyan.- Candice con la elegancia digna de una reina se dirigió a Robert.

-Me parece que Susana aún no se disculpa…- Terrece miro a su ex exigiéndole con la mirada que reflejaba una expresión que haría temblar a cualquiera… por temor.

-Lo siento…- el murmullo que salió de los labios de la ex actriz fue más falso que la sonrisa que dibujara en sus labios, no así la mirada de odio que le dirigió a Candice antes de girarse dándole la espalda y tomando por sorpresa los labios de un distraído inglés, como una perra marcando su territorio.- lo que no siento para nada es el saber que pronto estaremos compartiendo escenario.- aseguro después de liberar a su víctima y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, ojos que reflejaban un asco profundo que la hiso sentirse humillada, pero con su característico orgullo fingió no notarlo.

Candice sonrió ante la tontería de Susana, esa mujer realmente no sabía con quién estaba tratando, y más gracioso le pareció la manera en que "marco" su propiedad… aunque sonreía, la rubia de ojos verdes sentía un dolor profundo en el corazón, una tristeza que la inundo hasta el borde del llanto, pero supo ocultarlo y girarse ignorando a la pareja para tomar el brazo que Robert le ofrecía para guiarla a la oficina que ya ambos conocían.

-Te esperamos en mi oficina…- menciono Robert notando claramente que Terrece estaba a punto de estallar por la osadía de Susana.

-En un minuto estaré con ustedes.- las palabras salieron de las tensas quijadas del actor que se esforzó por no empujar a Susana como lo que era… una…., la tomo del brazo con fuerza y la jalo hacia la salida, ella soltó una ligera carcajada burlándose de la actitud del actor.

-Que pasa cariño… te he echado a perder tu conquista… eres mío!, y espero que a ella le haya quedado tan claro como a ti… porque tú no te vas a librar tan fácil de mi Terrece Granchester.- le aseguro Susana apenas se detuvieron y mirándolo a los ojos fijamente y con una decisión pocas veces expresada.

-No vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino si no deseas que te muestre de lo que soy capaz de hacerte…- le advirtió terrece mientras con su pañuelo se limpiaba los labios que ella había besado.

-Te vas a arrepentir Terrece, tu volverás a mí por las buenas o por las malas… no me vas a dejar, no después de todo lo que te he dado… tu sabes muy bien que has sido ….

-Por favor Susana, no me vengas con el mismo cuento, tu sabes mejor que nadie que nunca fui, ni soy el único hombre en tu vida, no soy un estúpido Susana… siempre supe que eras una mujer con "bastante experiencia", así que ese pretexto no te será útil… - la interrumpió y le dio a espalda para seguir los pasos de la pareja que ya debía encontrarse en el lugar donde se reunirían.

-Te vas a arrepentir Terrece Granchester… vas a ser mío aunque no lo quieras y sino… no serás de nadie.- solo ella se escuchó, su juramento fue interno, pero observando la espalda del inglés sonrió con la malicia de una mujer despechada y dispuesta a lo que sea por no perder lo que creía le pertenecía, se giró y termino de salir del teatro perdiéndose de inmediato entre la gente que transitaba las concurridas calles de Broadway.

kire

La oficina de Robert no había cambiado mucho en los últimos meses, aunque ella pensó que no volvería a visitarla, ahí estaba nuevamente, miro a su alrededor y encontró lo que buscaba, aquel viejo afiche enmarcado que Robert conservaba por respeto a su tatarabuelo quien permanecía en un asilo para personas de salud delicada, lo observo detenidamente, si no supiera que aquel actor había muerto hacía varias décadas atrás, juraría que era el mismo que había estado minutos antes con ellos en el pasillo, sonrió, algo llamo su atención al fijarse en los nombres de los actores al pie de dicho afiche, su curiosidad la llevo a volverse buscando a Robert que la veía divertido mientras servía un par de tazas con café.

-Son idénticos verdad?- pregunto acercándose y ofreciendo a la vez la humeante bebida.

\- Si, de cierta forma, son casi idénticos… pero…- dudo un poco antes de formular la pregunta que se formara en su mente gracias a su curiosidad.- creí que me había mencionado que el nombre de la actriz era Karen Klaiss…- señaló hacia el pie del cuadro con un gesto de sus manos sosteniendo la taza de la bebida de la cual tomo un sorbo.

-Oh, eso…- menciono Robert divertido al ver que no se le escapaba detalle…, estaba a punto de explicarle cuando otra voz se unió a la conversación sobresaltando a ambos.

-Fue la novia de Terry quien cambio el nombre de Karen por el suyo… "Candy"… era su nombre- aseguro el castaño entrando a la oficina y acercándose a escasos pasos de donde Candice y Robert se encontraban frente a dicho afiche.

Robert observo a su amigo extrañado, no recordaba habérselo comentado, y su tatarabuelo era tan anciano que no creía que se lo hubiese dicho

-Creo que lo mención tu tatarabuelo en mi última visita al asilo…- aseguro el duque al ver la mirada desconcertada de su amigo que acepto lo dicho con asentimiento de cabeza.

-Es algo gracioso lo celosas que pueden ser algunas mujeres…- comento Candice restando importancia a lo que antes tenía su completa atención.

\- No eran celos, ella no tenía por qué sentirse insegura ante Karen, más bien fue una de sus travesuras… ella deseo ser quien compartiera escenario con él, pero sus profesiones eran demasiado distintas que se conformó con ver sus nombres unidos aunque fuera en el afiche…- aseguro sin dejar de verla a los ojos, y fue como si ambos estuvieran recordando aquel momento vivido demasiado tiempo atrás… en un pasado ya muerto…

\- Bueno, supongo entonces que debió ser un momento memorable para ellos…- dijo Candice con indiferencia ocultando la confusión que aquel relato le causaba, pues fue como si ella estuviera en ese momento en aquel lugar… un pequeño y sencillo apartamento de una avenida cercana.

\- Lo que sí es una gran coincidencia es que ella se llamara Candy… no lo cree?- insistía Terrece.

\- No, hay demasiadas "Candy" en el mundo como para tomarlo en cuenta…- se giró alejándose y dirigiéndose al escritorio seguida por Robert que de inmediato tomo unos folders que tenía preparados para la reunión.

La siguiente hora y media Robert y Candice se concentraron en hablar lo referente a contratos, aseguranzas y cosas que aunque las entendía poco le importaban, Terrece, tenía toda su atención puesta en cada movimiento que la rubia hacía, grababa en su mente cada gesto, cada expresión, sus labios, sus ojos, su nariz respingada, las curvas de su cuerpo marcadas por aquel sencillo jersey en conjunto con los jeans que le quedaban de maravilla, sus risos atados en una coleta se movían al compás de sus pasos, pero lo que lo tenía hipnotizado por completo eran aquellas maravillosas pecas que se movían con cada gesto, eran casi imperceptibles… pero el podía asegurar conocer el lugar exacto de cada una de ellas.

Candice podía sentir claramente la mirada de terrece sobre ella, estaba haciendo completo uso de su concentración para sacar adelante aquella reunión en la que esperaba terminar de definir todo lo referente a la presentación que se haría el próximo mes a beneficio de los orfanatos de la tía María, la hermana menor de Doris, ambas mujeres era unas verdaderas santas junto con Poni la mayor, una anciana de un corazón tan noble que no había persona que no callera rendida por aquella dulce y amable mujer. Mas a Candice le era imposible no desear dejar todo de lado y perderse en aquellos mares que parecían desear llevarla a lo profundo de sus aguas de color azul profundo.

-Bueno, creo que eso sería todo, solo falta que los actores firmen sus contratos y estaremos listos para comenzar los ensayos mañana mismo…- aseguro Robert tomando los documentos que Candice le ofreciera después de firmarlos.

-No creo que necesite que esté presente para llevarlo a cabo…- aseguro Candice tomando los documentos que le correspondían.

\- No, no se preocupe, el único que podría poner alguna contradicción ha aceptado sin excusa alguna, y creo que será el primero en firmar ya que ha escuchado todo y no tendremos que hacerle ninguna aclaración…- Robert le extendió un folder a Terrece atrayéndolo de donde quiera que los pensamientos del castaño se encontraran.

Al ver que Candice tomaba su folder Terrece firmo lo que fuera que Robert le había extendido, luego se lo devolvió y se puso de pie al ver que Robert despedía a su "socia"?...-

-Señorita Andrey… un placer haberla visto nuevamente… - le besaba el dorso de la mano caballerosamente y ella le regalaba una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

\- Un placer también para mi señor Hataway… espero que no se presente ningún inconveniente y volveré apenas los ensayos comiencen… cualquier detalle para la producción no dude en hacérmelo saber…- se soltaba de la mano del amable joven y le daba la espalda dispuesta a irse cuando fue detenida de improviso por un ignorado mas no indiferente actor.

-Me permitiría acompañarla a su casa?... voy de regreso a la mía y como ahora somos vecinos… - informo el hombre con un leve tono desesperado oculto en su varonil voz.

-Creí que deseabas hablas sobre…- Robert interrumpió sus palabras cuando la mirada de advertencia de Terrece se posó en él.

\- Tengo que volver, sabes que no puedo ausentarme demasiado tiempo de la propiedad… debo supervisar los arreglos…- pretexto ante la indiscreción de su amigo.

-Está reparando la mansión?- Candy no pudo evitar la emoción que sintió en el pecho.

-Sí, las reparaciones han comenzado y por ello es que no deseo estar mucho tiempo fuera…- Terrece le ofreció el brazo como el caballero ingles que era y aunque ella dudo un poco finalmente lo acepto.

-Terrece…. Espera un minuto…- Robert se introdujo con prisa nuevamente en su oficina y salió con la misma rapidez llevando un folder y un juego de llaves aparentemente antiguas.- olvidaste esto la última vez que estuviste por aquí…

Candice sintió algo extraño al ver aquel antiguo folder de piel, había un escudo casi imperceptible por el paso del tiempo en aquel grueso y desgastado material. Mas prefirió no prestar más atención, pero para Terrece el gesto no paso desapercibido.

-Es una propiedad que pertenecía a mi tatarabuelo, no sabía de su existencia hasta hace poco… creo que pronto iré a chicago para ver de qué se trata.

-Chicago?!,- pregunto sorprendida, realmente el destino quería unirlos?

\- Gracias Robert, te llamare en cuanto decida ir a verla, quizá te gustaría acompañarme…- se despido con un gesto de su mano, y con una confianza que no nació sino que sentía desde lo profundo de su ser tomo la mano de Candice apretándola suavemente y guiándola hacia la salida. Ella se dejó guiar como si un imán la atrajera a él y su corazón no deseaba contrariarlo.

Cuando estuvieron fuera del teatro, Terrece la guio a una motocicleta deportiva, ella se detuvo dudosa frente al vehículo, pero él le sonrió retador, Candice se encamino entonces a un elegante coche estacionado a unos cuantos metros, se acercó al hombre de uniforme parado junto a este y le entrego los documentos que llevaba mientras le daba indicaciones, abrió una de las puertas del vehículo y extrajo del interior una gruesa chamarra de piel obscura y un par de guantes del miso material, comenzó a colocárselos mientras regresaba a donde el actor esperaba recargado en una pose bastante sexi apoyándose en el moderno vehículo.

-Quieres que conduzca?- pregunto coqueta terminando de cerrar el cierre de su chaqueta y tomando el casco que se le ofrecía.

-Sera un placer…- respondió el castaño con un brillo de triunfo en sus azules ojos y una sonrisa que derretía la nieve del camino, mientras le entregaba la llave que encendería el motor de aquella aventura.

No muy lejos de ahí unas pupilas azules cuya dueña se ocultaba bastante bien, los observaron con recelo y renovando un juramento ya pronunciado… " de ella… o… de nadie".

* * *

Y que les parecio?, Bueno?, malo?, espero sus comentarios, la historia ya va tomando forma verdad, ya se dan una idea de lo que sucedera?, no?, yo tampoco, jajajaja esta se esta escribiendo conforme se me ocurre al ir escribiendo ais que ni yo tengo idea de que sucedera entre estos tres... Bueno cuatro no hay que olvidar al guero papuchin, quiza me lo quede yo y deje que candy se quede con el terrace, jajajajajaja, no?, Bueno pues gracias mil a quienes aun me siguen leyendo, bendiciones mil a todos los que leen y a los que no tambien, ... nos seguimos leyendo... akirem.


	9. Destino 9

No tengo perdon, solo puedo decir que hay veces que las cosas no suceden como uno quisiera y pues ni modo..., jajajajajajajajajaja, espero me disuculpen, pero como en esta historia voy segun lo que se me va ocurriendo pues un poco mas dificil, habia pensado no publicar hasta terminarla pero se me hace que se va a alargar un poco, estaba planeada para cinco o seis capitulos y ya voy en el noveno, solo espero no aburrirlas y les pido paciencia, tratare de actualizar con regularidad y de repente si la inspiracion y mi Dios me lo permiten la subo completa, no prometo nada. tambien pido disculpas porque por ahi me comentaron en otras historia que los tiempos no coordinan, por lo general trato de ser explicita, pero eso hace mas largas las historias y no en todas es necesario explicar paso por paso, ya saben que si se puso de pie y dio tres pasos para caminar al auto que comenzo a rodar y comentar todo lo que sucede durante el trayecto de un sitio a otro o el tiempo que trascurre entre que viajan de una casa a otra, bueno no si no es necesario, a menos que haya algo en particular que deba mencionarse... pero no siempre. asi que si de repente candy esta con roberth y en el siguiente parrafo ya esta con alberth quiere decir que se fue de la oficina de robert y volvio a casa..., bueno creo que mi explicacion esta por demas, solo espero quela historia les siga gustando... no mas choros y a leer, las leo abajo.

* * *

Capítulo 9

La espera ya se había prolongado, él sabía muy bien que tarde o temprano tenía que suceder, el mismo había propiciado todo más se daba cuenta que no estaba del todo preparado. Desde el momento en que el chofer le indicara lo sucedido con la señorita al salir del Teatro, sentía en su pecho una vacío que nada llenaría de ahora en adelante, era el momento de que las cosas volvieran a su lugar, él siempre fue solo un tercero, jamás, jamás fue el indicado a pesar de amarla como la había amado.

El aire le golpeaba el rostro en su loca carrera a lomos de su hermosos corcel blanco, sus pensamientos daban vueltas en su cabeza como un remolino que azota y destruye, así se sentía, quería destruir, quería gritar su pena, pero no podía, estaba prohibido para él, lo sabía, sabia sus verdad desde que encontrara el diario de su tatarabuela y su mente se envolviera en aquella nube de confusiones, aquel sueño que le había revelado el lugar donde se encontraba dicho diario también le había revelado su misión en esta vida, pero dolía, dolía no solo porque la amaba, sino porque no quería, no se creía capaz de entregarla al hombre que más la había lastimado, pero así tenía que ser, el destino le había cruzado malas jugadas en el pasado, y aunque ignoraba los motivos, no podía perdonar a ese que tanto daño causo en el pasado.

kire

La motocicleta se detenía en lo alto de una colina, la vista era perfecta, Terrece se preguntaba porque ella los había llevado a ese sitio, había disfrutado cada segundo del recorrido, llevarla entre sus brazos había sido una experiencia única, aspirando su aroma y sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo apegado al suyo, se había sentido en la gloria, esa chica le estaba robando cada célula de su raciocinio, la deseaba como nunca había deseado a alguien, pero no era solo deseo carnal, era un deseo más allá de todo, de poseerla en alma más que de cuerpo, quería que lo viera con adoración, con amor, quería que sonriera solo para él y por él, que su piel se fundiera con la propia célula a célula y ser una sola alma para la eternidad, una imagen cruzo su mente, una imagen de un beso apasionado y tortuoso al no ser correspondido, la calidez de las lágrimas rozando sus mejillas y el sentimiento de culpa inundándolo en su interior…

-Este es mi sitio favorito…-

La voz de Candy rompió el hechizo en el que se encontraba trayéndolo a una realidad muy diferente a la que tenían en sus pensamientos.

La motocicleta se había detenido y desde donde se encontraban se podía observar a una gran distancia la hermosa mansión en la que ella vivía, y sus espaldas a una distancia considerable la mansión que le pertenecía y que estaba en proceso de reconstrucción, leves sonidos de maquinaria podían escucharse hasta donde ellos estaban, las extensiones de bosques eran enormes y aquella altura les permitía ver la mayoría de las propiedades incluso la forma en que ambas se unían y se separaban a la vez por una vieja pared con rejas.

El relinchido de un caballo atrajo su atención y un jinete se acercaba a la distancia siguiendo la forma de aquella vieja reja…

-Justo a tiempo…- Candy se volvió sonriendo a Terrece y le entrego el casco que usara dejándolo atónito y sin poder responder, no había pasado ni un minuto de su llegada y ella ya se estaba despidiendo.- Gracias por el aventón, tu motocicleta es una maravilla…

Sin darle tiempo a responder agito su mano mientras corría por una vereda que llevaba justo a la reja colina abajo, aun un poco atolondrado la vio saltar la reja como si fuera una pequeña baranda y después siguió corriendo hasta llegar al camino por donde aquel jinete se acercaba, por un segundo creyó que el hombre no la había visto y que no alcanzaría a detenerse, su corazón se agito dando un par de vuelcos y un "cuidado" se quedó atorado en su garganta, pero el jinete era ágil y a pesar dela velocidad tomo a Candice por la cintura elevándola y colocándola frente a él como si se tratara de una muñeca, la joven se abrazó al torso de aquel que no podía ser otro que su "amado William", pensó con ironía, volvió a colocarse el casco que apenas se retirara e hiso rugir el motor de su vehículo para después arrancar a toda velocidad dejando marcas visibles en la fina capa de nieve.

kire

El trote del caballo se había vuelto suave, Candy sonreía mientras seguía abrazada al torso de Albert, podía sentirlo tenso y eso sin saber porque… le agradaba, estaba molesto, era tan sobreprotector, pero ella amaba sentirse así de protegida, sabía que mientras él estuviera cerca nada ni nadie podría dañarla.

-todo bien?- pregunto levantando su rostro para poder mirarlo, su quijada estaba tensa pero ella sabía que respondería con una sonrisa apacible y le diría que todo estaba bien.

-Sí, porque lo preguntas?, - respondió el y esa sonrisa amable que ella había predicho apareció en su perfecto rostro.

-Te note un poco tenso, te dio james mi recado?- pregunto refiriéndose al mensaje enviado por medio del chofer.

-Sí, pero no pensé que volverías tan pronto y menos que te encontraría en este lugar con esa compañía, paso algo interesante que deba saber?- pregunto más su mirada estaba fija en su camino de vuelta a casa.

-Fue solo un paseo al que no pude resistirme, sabes que amo la velocidad y además tenía que mostrarle que no me intimida para nada…- respondió, aunque ella misma trataba de convencerse de que sus palabras eran ciertas, pero en su corazón sabía que no era así, aquel extraño la atraía como un imán y la electricidad que la había recorrido durante todo el paseo en motocicleta mientras lo sentía abrazado a su cintura y el calor de su torso se trasmitía a su espalda eran algo que no había imaginado sentir con aquella intensidad y menos que le nublara los sentidos… es más, podía jurar que se había visto con el mientras montaban un corcel blanco y corriendo a gran velocidad entre los bosques justo como había ocurrido con la motocicleta mientras ella era quien la guiaba. Porque la atormentaba tanto estar cerca de aquel hombre, era como desear estar a su lado y a la misma vez presentir que sufriría si se alejaba de "Bert".

\- Que paso en la reunión con Robert?, me quede preocupado después de que escuche la voz de esa mujer que sonaba bastante histérica.- pregunto el desviando la conversación, aun no se sentía preparado del todo para enfrentar lo que debía enfrentar respecto a ellos dos.

-Bueno, no pasó nada grave- mintió, sabía que si Albert descubría que aquella mujer la había golpeado la buscaría hasta dar con ella y la haría pagar por su atrevimiento.- solo parecía algo estresada, creo que desea formar parte de la obra… es una actriz poco conocida, y al parecer no acepto una negativa por parte de Robert, estaba de mal humor y yo distraída no pude evitar que ambas chocáramos accidentalmente, fue algo sin importancia, se disculpó por su mal comportamiento y no paso a más. – odiaba no decirle toda la verdad, pero no quería que aquella mujer volviera a cruzarse en sus vidas.

-Cuál era su nombre?- preguntó deteniendo su caballo y entregándole las riendas al mozo que salió presuroso a recibirlos, después bajo del caballo para tomarla a ella por la cintura y hacerla descender… Candy se sonrojo al tenerlo tan cerca e ignoraba el porqué, no era la primera vez que el hacía aquello.

-Susana… Merlow, MarloW…Morgot… no recuerdo… - mintió nuevamente, claro que se acordaba del nombre de esa joven como olvidarla después de tremendo beso que le había plantado a "Terry".

-Pasa algo?, te has quedado pensativa…- le mencionaba mientras entraban a la mansión que les pertenecía… -por cierto Dorothy ha invitado a su sobrina para esta noche, vendrá a cenar junto con la tía María y la mismísima Pony, al fin conoceremos a la famosa señorita… Legan.- menciono al ver que no había respuesta.

-Eso me parece maravilloso,- sonrió- y si, será muy grato al fin conocer a los hijos de la tía Pony.- le tomo la mano para que ambos entraran al salón.

Conforme se acercaban a la puerta de dicha estancia, se escucharon un par de voces, la de Doris era inconfundible y aunque la otra voz le parecía conocida a Candice… se negaba a creer que fuera certero su pensamiento. Más al abrir la puerta su corazón dio un vuelco lleno de molestia.

-Buenas Tardes!- la melosa voz de Susana estaba muy lejos de sonar grata a sus oídos, la mujer se puso de pie y se acercó a ellos con los brazos abiertos para después colgarse prácticamente de Albert y besarlo en ambas mejillas como si fueran viejos conocidos, la cara que puso el hombre de desconcierto resulto algo cómica para Candy, pero aun así, su molestia por ver a aquella mujer ahí y colgándose de Berth no desapareció, por el contrario aumentaba con cada segundo que aquella lapa seguía sobándose contra él.

-Buenas Tardes… señorita…- Albert se solto del agarre de aquella mujer que no le era desconocida del todo pero a la que jamás en su vida había visto personalmente.

-Susana Marlow…. O Susi… si prefieres… - le respondió con miradas insinuantes, la mujer iba decidida a obtener lo que deseaba y estaba usando todo lo que tenía para ganar.

-Mucho gusto Señorita Marlow- respondió Albert con total seriedad y poniendo una cara que dejaba clara su molestia por aquella confianza, pero Susana lejos de intimidarse sonrió sensual mientras lo recorría de pies a cabeza y se mordía su labio inferior en un gesto muy seductor.

-Supongo que ya conoce a la "señora" Andrew…- le mencionó el rubio tomando a Candice por la cintura acercándola a el…

-perdón?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Candice Andrew…. Mucho gusto en conocerla- sonrió con superioridad la rubia extendiendo su mano libre y con la otra rodeando la cintura del hombre a su lado en un gesto de íntima relación.

\- a que debemos su visita?..- pregunto Albert con una voz que podía congelar el polo sur. Susana mostro desconcierto por primera vez. Ya no se sentía tan segura de haber acudido a aquel lugar.

-No sabía que era casado… creo que…me informaron mal…- respondía a manera de disculpa.

-No muchas personas lo saben, nuestras vidas son privadas…- respondía Candice sin dejar de sonreír.- pero no se preocupe, nos suelen pasar escenas muy similares a menudo… no puedo evitarlo con un hombre como este, le acariciaba la mejilla a Albert y él le sonreía con cariño devolviendo el gesto con un beso en la punta de la nariz.

-Yo, … creo que me he equivocado al venir…- decía apenada la rubia sintiéndose por primera vez incomoda por su escotado vestido que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación .-

-aun no nos ha dicho el motivo de su visita… aunque creo recordar… , no estará usted aquí por lo del papel en la obra que se montara dentro de poco con la compañía Hataway. O sí?...- Candice le preguntaba mientras se dirigía a uno de los muebles en el recibidor invitándola a seguirla y guiando a Albert a su lado para sentarse juntos frente a la inesperada visita.

-Pues si…- respondía recomponiéndose y tomando su actitud desafiante ante la a actitud ventajosa de Candice, no la haría sentirse inferior ni intimidada, después de todo si William Andrew no daba a conocer su matrimonio públicamente debía ser por algo… ella tenía muchas "ventajas" ante la jovencita de jeans y jersey, ella era toda una mujer, una mujer que cualquiera desearía tener del brazo… o en su cama.

-me temo que no podremos ayudarla,…- Candice se volvía a Albert buscando su apoyo.

-así es, me temo que los actores ya han sido elegidos por Hataway y siendo quien mejor conoce el mundo el teatro… hemos dejado esas decisiones en sus manos, además no sería conveniente ningún cambio en estos momentos cuando ya estamos tan cerca del evento.- afirmo el rubio apoyando a la mujer a su lado y que permanecía tomándolo dela mano posesivamente.

\- pero yo podría representar a la perfección el personaje principal, no me es desconocido, además dudo mucho que Hataway logre conseguir a una actriz de mi categoría…- mencionaba presuntuosa.

\- no dudo que usted sea una actriz muy capaz, pero vuelvo a repetirle que todo está en manos del senior Hataway… y si él ya tiene el reparto elegido… nosotros confiamos plenamente en su elección.- reafirmo Albert que correspondía al toque de los dedos de Candy en la palma de su mano con una sonrisa.

\- siendo así… creo que mi viaje ha sido en vano…- Susana se ponía de pie sin poder ocultar su molestia, esa Candice se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero obstáculo que tenía que eliminar…

\- lamentamos no poder ayudarla señorita Marlow, pero como ve confiamos plenamente en el señor Hataway y si el decidió que usted no era la adecuada para el papel… nosotros no podremos contrariarlo… realmente es un apena que se haya tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí para nada, pero… quizá en algún evento futuro la contactemos… claro, siempre y cuando el senior Hataway la apruebe…, Candy sonreía poniéndose de pie a la par de Albert para despedir a la visita.

-Gracias por su amabilidad, buenas tardes…- Susana no podía ocultar su disgusto, había creído que no sería difícil seducir a Albert, un hombre solitario y misterioso según le habían dicho en el aeropuerto sobre el piloto, pero no conto conque Candice estaría ahí de vuelta… lo que le hiso recordar un detalle.- por cierto, señora Andrew… espero que Terrece se haya portado como un caballero con usted durante su paseo en motocicleta…, algunas veces no puede mantener las manos quietas…

sin decir más y segura de que aquello provocaría un problema o por lo menos sembraría la duda en William Andrew sobre su esposa, la mujer salió de la mansión para caminar moviendo con exageración sus caderas mientras iba en busca de su coche que ya era estacionado en la puerta por parte de uno de los mozos, la pareja de rubios se quedaron observándola desde lo alto dela escalinata de mármol bajo el umbral dela enorme puerta de madera, una vez que la joven arranco su deportivo haciéndolo rugir y dejando marcas en el camino de piedra, los rubio se vieron entre sí para después soltar las risas que ambos habían estado ocultando, se giraron para ir al interior de su hogar mientras las puertas se cerraban a su espalda.

-Bien esposo mío… creo que es hora de prepararnos para recibir a nuestras visitas de esta noche…- Candy juguetona se agarraba del brazo de Albert para regresar al interior de su hogar, sin saber, que con aquella sola palabra había removido algo muy dentro del corazón del rubio, un torbellino apaciguado en su alma por muchísimos años y que estaba a apunto de despertar con toda su fuerza a sabiendo que todo era prohibido… el destino, la vida, todo estaba en su contra necesitaba ayuda necesitaba que los cielos se apiadaran de él.

-vamos – respondió tensándose y conteniéndose, su autocontrol estaba al límite.

kire

-Han avanzado bastante…- mencionaba Robert al observar por el balcón la manera en como era reconstruido el jardín, habían limpiado casi toda el área solo el jardín principal seguía sin ser tocado.

-si…- respondía monótono revolviendo el líquido en su copa con giros lentos de su mano.

-que te sucede?, pensé que estarías de mejor humor después de tu "paseo"- para Robert nada delo que sucedía en su teatro o alrededor de este era desconocido. Tenía un avanzado equipo de seguridad que le permitía observar todo desde un cómodo sillón.

\- Digamos que el final no fue muy alentador… ese hombre quiere volver a robármela…- mencionaba Terry y un brillo de furia cruzo sus azules pupilas, Robert se sintió desconcertado… nunca había observado a aquella expresión en el rostro de su amigo.

-Vamos Terry, nadie puede robarte lo que no te pertenece…- sin darse cuenta apenas termino su frase se vio atacado por una mano que lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y lo estampo contra la pared más cercana sin soltarlo.

-Ella es mía…- con una mirada llameante Terrece mantenía a Robert preso contra la pared y su mano ya le rodeaba el cuello- no vuelvas a contrariarme.

-Qué te pasa Terrece.- con un fuerte empujón Robert se liberó del agarre de aquel que desconocía haciendo reaccionar al estrellarse contra la mesilla cercana.

-Robert… discúlpame…no se… no sé qué me está pasando últimamente, pero ver a esa chica me está volviendo loco, creo que fue un error instalarme en este lugar, pero no puedo evitarlo, es un deseo más allá de todo lo que jamás he deseado… es… es…

-Terrece, necesitas alejarte por un tiempo de este lugar… creo que tienes razón, desde que volviste has estado actuando de otra manera, sobre todo con Susana… mira que no es de mi agrado pero es como si la odiaras y no hace mucho jurabas que era la mujer de tu vida.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo controlar lo que siento, es como si … la culpara de algo que ni yo miso sé que es…, creo que lo mejor será que me hospede en un hotel hasta la función de beneficencia y después regrese a Inglaterra.

\- y que harás con las propiedades de tu tatarabuelo/…- le preguntaba observando las llaves que estaban en la mesilla de noche…

\- no lo sé, pero no tienen el cello de los Granchester, así que no creo que hayan sido del todo suyas… todo esto es un misterio… y no quiero ser yo quien lo investigue… creo que es mejor dejar todo como estaba.

-Sí creo que será lo mejor…- lo apoyo Robert , él había leído lo suficiente en los escritos de su abuelo y no deseaba contarle a terrece lo que había leído sobre la Susana Marlow del pasado y su tatarabuelo… era mejor que los secretos se quedaran sellados en su "caja de Pandora"

kire

Tres mujeres sencillas pero elegantes tomaban asiento dentro del recibidor principal dentro dela mansión Andrew, una de ellas jamás había pisado dicho lugar así que se sorprendía de todo cuanto veía a su alrededor… la joven tenía unos hermosos ojos color del cobre y su cabello hacia juego con estos, además su blanca piel la hacía parecer una especie de hada de facciones delicada y perfectas, era una belleza cubierta con un velo de humildad y sencillez.

Albert bajo junto a Candice para reunirse con las invitadas que tanto esperaban volver a ver, era una reunión anual ya que cada uno tenía sus diferentes ocupaciones que los mantenían alejados, Albert esperaba que para él fuera la última vez que tenía que alejarse aún no le daba la noticia a Candice de su retiro definitivo del mundo de la aviación… pero lo haría esa precisa noche… la víspera del día mas celebrado en el mundo la natividad.

-Cariño como has estado!- Ponny no podía evitar su emoción cada vez que veía a Albert era un enorme cariño el que sentía hacia él y por supuesto hacia Candice. María también compartía aquellos sentimientos por la pareja de rubios así que con la misma emoción de su hermana pony se acercó para abrazarlos.

-Gracias pony, he estado bastante bien y espero estar mejor, María y Pony después de saludar a sus queridos amigos regresaron un par de pasos para tomar a la joven que la acompañaba y presentarla debidamente…

-Ella es Eliza… - menciono pony tomando a la joven del brazo y acercándola a donde la pareja sonreía amablemente pero ambos con sentimientos verdaderamente contrarios naciendo en su corazón.

El tiempo parecía detenerse para Albert la joven que se revelaba ante él era una joven que al parecer no solo era hermosa de rostro y cuerpo sino también de alma, sus mejillas se sonrosaban, sus labios desplegaban una tímida sonrisa y sus ojos parecían cubiertos con inocencia…, extendió su mano para saludarla y el choque que sintió en su piel le dio la respuesta a su plegaria… ella era el ángel que necesitaba en su vida.

Candice miraba con recelo como Albert observaba a la chica, eran segundos los que transcurrían pero para ella precian horas, el vuelco de su corazón en cuanto vio que Albert tomo la mano de la joven, no fue de agrado, sino de celos, Albert nunca la había mirado a si a ella, ni le había sonreído con tanta ternura como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

-Yo soy Candice Andrey,.- sin importarle si se veía como una total grosera tomó la mano de Eliza que ya había permanecido suficiente tiempo entre las manos de Albert, por lo menos para ella había sido suficiente.

-Mucho gusto… yo soy Eliza Ligan… pero la mayoría de las personas me llama Lizzie, dijo sonriendo amablemente pero Candice no le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- William Albert – interrumpió el rubio tomando nuevamente la mano de la joven y acompañándola a tomar asiento nuevamente. María y pony se vieron con agrado entre sí, aumentando la molestia reflejada en las verdes pupilas.

-Eliza es hija de una pariente lejana, pero la hemos criado como a nuestra propia sobrina, Tom la cuida como si fuera su hermano mayor…- Mencionaba Pony y Jimmy la adora y la cela como a una hermana mayor.

-Sí, Archie y Stear hacen lo mismo, ambos la cuidan y protegen – María tomaba la palabra mencionando a sus propios hijos como Pony había mencionado a los suyos.

-Su apellido me parece conocido, creo que lo he leído en alguna parte…- Albert sentado ya al lado de Candice, observaba a la joven que parecía haberse sobresaltado con su comentario.

-Los Ligan son una rama perdida de la familia Andrey, no son consanguíneos, pero si fueron parientes políticos…- Dorothy hacia su entrada con una charola llena de bocadillos y un par de sirvientas la acompañaban con charolas ocupadas por bebidas calientes.

-Es verdad… creo que lo leí en uno de los libros familiares.- recordaba Albert

-Valla… parece que resultaste ser nuestra pariente…- sin pizca de humor Candice mencionaba con un gesto que estaba muy lejano a los que pertenecían a la Candy habitualmente amable.

-No realmente… mi tatarabuela era la hijastra de una pariente de ustedes llamada Emilia Elroy…, no es así tía Doris?...- un poco asustada y tratando de disminuir la molestia que observaba en los ojos de Candice Eliza aclaraba rápidamente.

\- Así es Lizzie, así que no tienes de que preocuparte Candice, Lizzie no es parte de los Andrew…- con amabilidad Doris tomaba la mano de Eliza para calmarla y observaba a Candice con una sonrisa amable, sabia lo celosa que esta era cuando alguien llamaba la atención de Albert.

\- no estamos aquí para hablar del árbol genealógico… sino para celebrar la noche buena y que nos henos reunido una vez más, por cierto porque no vinieron los chicos?.- dominando la atencion Albert cambiaba la conversación en una dirección diferente y tomaba la mano de Candice para calmarla un poco.

-están demasiado ocupados en el rancho, además de que Patty y Annie no pueden viajar en estos momentos…, la nueva generación se acerca… y Flammy está complementando la nueva tercia de traviesos…- María sonreía dando la feliz noticia.

-Están embarazadas!- Candy n pudo evitar un grito de júbilo olvidándose casi de la atención que Albert fijaba en Eliza.

-En hora buena… creo que tendremos que viajar tan pronto como se termine nuestra misión aquí, es una lástima que no podamos pasar los festejos juntos, pero repondremos todo en cuanto finalice el baile de beneficencia… entonces nos tomaremos unas buenas vacaciones en la casa Ponny…

-Albert pero tu…- Candy estaba atónita con aquella noticia, por lo general Albert solo permanecía hasta el primer día del año y después partía en sus acostumbrados vuelos…

-Ese es mi regalo para ti pequeña… los vuelos se han acabado…

-Bert ¡!- con su acostumbrada alegría Candice se olvidó de todo para arrojarse a los brazos de Albert, su Albert, las lágrimas de alegría resbalaron por sus blancas mejillas y el con cálidas caricias comenzó a secarlas.

-Eres una llorona, y sabes que me gusta más verte sonreír…, eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras… pecosa. – el tiempo voló en fracciones de segundos para ambos llevándolos a un recuerdo fugaz en un lugar conocido pero a años en el pasado, el choque eléctrico que corrió por sus cuerpos solo ellos lo testificaron, ya que los demás estaban envueltos en la alegría de aquella noticia y no notaron aquellos segundos de desconcierto.

-Esa es una gran noticia, por supuesto que lo es, es el mejor regalo que nos podrías dar mi niño…- Doris se acercaba a los rubios y los abrazaba a ambos como una gallina acogiendo a sus polluelos bajo sus alas.

-Es muy grato saber que ya no se separaran más…- María tomando la mano de Eliza se unía a la alegría que embargaba en aquellos momentos a la familia.

La noche corrió llena de alegría, la cena con una plática muy amena y deliciosa y tradicional comida fue un momento que quedaría en la memoria de todos, sobre todo en la de Albert quien no pudo dejar de ver los bellos ojos de Eliza, ahora sabía que su plegaria había sido escuchada y daba gracias por ello a los cielos, esa mujer era todo lo que un hombre como el podrían desear… pero antes debía pagar la deuda que tenía desde tiempos inmemorables solo que aún le era difícil reconocer que ella no era suya y jamás lo había sido, por lo menos no de la manera en como pensaba hacer suya a Eliza, sin embargo debía asegurarse que los errores del pasado no volvieran a repetirse y que si el destino estaba dándoles una segunda oportunidad debían tomar las decisiones correctas… y las precauciones adecuadas.

* * *

y bien, comentarios buenos... malos... ustees mandan, bendiciones y como siempre nos seguimos leyendo!... Akire.


	10. Destino10

Aqui de regreso, espero que les siga gustando la historia se que desean que los encuentros de la pareja principal se den con mas frecuencia y mas ... calor, pero tendran que esperar un poquitito mas, solo un poquitin, bueno gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review en el capitulo anterior. nos leemos abajo.

* * *

Capítulo 10.

La Mansión de campo que se elevaba dentro de aquella enorme extensión de terreno parecía jamás haber pertenecido al pasado, estaba limpia y bien cuidada, los jardines tenían su forma original el tiempo parecía no haber corrido en aquel lugar…, Robert fue certero al sugerirle aquel viaje, Lakewood era una maravilla a la vista. Sintió nostalgia.

-Buenos días Senior…- saludo un hombre vestido humildemente que los recibía al pie de la escalinata principal, dejando de lado sus labores de limpieza.

-Buen día… usted es?...- Terrece miraba al hombre extrañado por la manera en que lo saludaba, era como si lo conociera de algún lugar.

-Yo soy el encargado del mantenimiento del lugar, por supuesto, mi familia y yo solo cuidamos del exterior, esas fueron las órdenes recibidas por mi bisabuelo y se han seguido al pie de la letra desde entonces.

-Ustedes trabajan aquí?, pero… quien los contrato… quien se encarga de su sueldo, tenía entendido que esta propiedad estaba abandonada, de hecho mi familia no sabía de la existencia de este lugar…- Terrece estaba confundido.

-Lo entiendo senior, nosotros cuidamos del lugar a cambio de vivir en la vieja casona del bosque y sembramos algunas tierras que pertenecen a esta propiedad para sobrevivir, pero todo ha sido con la autorización del dueño, y lo ha dejado por escrito, si usted gusta podemos ir a la casa y usted podrá leer el documento, además tenemos un paquete que ha permanecido por muchísimos años en mi familia con el fin de entregárselo al dueño que algún día volvería… solo que jamás volvió, es la primera vez que alguien de su familia viene a ver la propiedad…- menciono el hombre sin perder la amable sonrisa que hacía que sus ojos azules brillaran, Terrece tuvo un instante de ausencia en sus pensamientos y su mente voló trayéndole recuerdos jamás vividos al lado de un hombre con una mirada muy similar a la de aquel que estaba frente a él, y una sonrisa demasiado semejante.

-Terrece…, Terrece…- Robert le tocaba el brazo con discreción al ver que este no emitía respuesta a la proposición del hombre que aun esperaba observándolos fijamente.

-Sí, creo que estaría bien…- respondió de inmediato y ambos comenzaron a seguir al hombre por una vereda que poco a poco comenzaba a serle familiar a pesar de jamás haber puesto un pie en ella… de pronto, como una alucilacion y con el suave sonido de las hojas de los arboles que parecían hablarle, se vio envuelto en imágenes que seguían sus pasos como si hubiese sido trasportado en el tiempo anios atrás.

" _La camaradería entre los dos ahora hombres era visible y palpable, las risas hacían eco entre aquellas tierras tan pacíficas y las pisadas de los caballos en su loca carrera rompían el silencio del viento que soplaba con suavidad…_

 _-No entiendo aun to posición… porque no volviste jamás?…- preguntaba el castaño de profunda mirada de mar, detenía su caballo en lo alto de la colina que su acompañante le rebelara era la favorita de "ella". Sentía una gran paz interior estando ahí._

 _-Podría hacerte la misma pregunta…- respondía el rubio bajando de su blanco corcel mientras en el azul del cielo que se revelaba de su mirada expresaba la alegría y la paz que tenía en su vida._

 _-Tú sabes porque… al principio fue por obligación y ahora… porque ella está mejor sin mí…-el castaño posaba su mirada en la lejanía._

 _-Pues es lo mismo en mi… la única diferencia fue que a mí me obligaron por el bienestar de ella y ahora ella esta con quien debe estar, alguien que puede defenderla de todos y nadie podrá tocarla mientras el este a su lado, además ella es feliz y eso es suficiente para mí, lo nuestro fue un tierno amor de infancia…, para mi el primer amor, él tiene el amor de una mujer… no el de una chiquilla, aunque en realidad creo que siempre lo tuvo… sabes que él fue su primer amor y el motivo que la animo a dejar su amado hogar?_

 _\- Cómo puedes saberlo?- pregunto sintiendo que la rabia comenzaba a inundarlo con aquella afirmación._

 _-En el fondo siempre lo supe… ella me confundió con él, de hecho creo que se enamoró de mi al creer que era el…- respondió con algo de melancolía que desapareció con el siguiente soplo de la brisa que los refrescaba de su larga carrera._

 _-Siempre el!- mencionaba con las mandíbulas apretadas conteniendo la ira que le causaba a aquel hecho._

 _-No te dañes Terrece… nosotros perdimos nuestra oportunidad de tenerla, él siempre fue fiel a sus sentimientos y espero por ella paciente… es justo que al final su espera terminara, ambos merecen la felicidad que tienen._

 _-Yo no creo eso, ella aun me ama, puedo sentirlo,- golpeaba con su fuete la hierba que se movía al ritmo de la danza que marcaba el viento._

 _-Necio…- le respondía sonriendo y palmeándole el hombro.- acepta que hemos perdido nuestra oportunidad._

 _-No, las oportunidades no se dan, se buscan y yo encontrare la mía nuevamente…no me daré por vencido._

 _-No los dañes Terrece… porque entonces no podre estar más de tu lado…- la simple mención de su nombre en aquella forma le indicaba que estaba hablando en serio._

 _-Me estas amenazando?…- pregunto con su sonrisa retorcida y conociendo de antemano su respuesta._

 _\- Solo quiero que comprendas que su felicidad ha sido muy difícil de conseguir y no permitiré que la arruines…_

 _-Eres el único que podría detenerme, sabes?, - le menciono sarcástico._

 _-No, él también puede hacerlo, pero no quiere…, jama haría nada que pudiera siquiera arañar el cristal de su felicidad, ella es su más preciado tesoro… y su felicidad es su vida misma…_

 _-Estas reconociendo que ella siente aun algo por mí?...- pregunto burlón._

 _-Al igual que yo, eres un bello recuerdo, pero ninguno, jamás, podría romper el lazo que los une, entiéndelo, lo de ellos es único…_

 _Agacho la cabeza sintiendo un dolor profundo en el pecho, reconocía que las palabras de Anthony eran verdad, pero la ira que tenía atrapada en su corazón no podía desaparecer con tal facilidad."_

Terrece parpadeaba varias veces como volviendo de algún lugar al que había viajado solo en su mente al escuchar las palabras del hombre que los guiaba.

-Espero que no haya sido cansado para ustedes la caminata… es que uno ya está a acostumbrado pero imagino que ustedes…

-No importa estamos bien…- respondía el castaño con voz firme, comenzaba a cansarse de aquellas situaciones, había ido hasta ahí para olvidarse un poco de los Andrew y parecía que solo se acercaba más a ellos.

-No hables por ambos…- le mencionó Robert con el aliento a punto de extinguirse.

Los tres hombres observaron a corta distancia una casa de campo muy bien cuidada, detrás de esta podían verse construcciones de cristal en una amplia extensión, terrece no pudo evitar observar aquello deteniéndose a pocos metros de la entrada y obligando a sus acompañantes a hacer lo mismo, Robert lo agradeció, pero la verdad era que prefería llegar a la dichosa casa para poder descansar en un cómodo sillón.

-Son los Invernaderos,…- explico en hombre al ver a donde se dirigía la mirada de Terrece,- quiere visitarlos?...

-En otro momento, respondió y continuo hacia la entrada de la casa donde un par de chiquillos ya salían corriendo a encontrarse con su padre… los ojos de terrece se clavaron en un tercero que apenas podía caminar y salía con dificultad de la casa para tratar de unirse a su hermanos.

-Estos son mis hijos…- aclaraba el hombre tomando en brazos a una niña de hermoso pelo negro y ojos azules como los de su padre, y un niño muy similar a la jovencita pero de pelo castaño claro, y ojos más obscuros. Pero el pequeño que apenas se acercaba fue el que atrajo más la atención de Terrece.

Con sus bellos ojos chispeantes de alegría y una sonrisa tan sincera y llena de amabilidad, el chiquillo extendió los brazos al hombre que sin poderse resistir ya se inclinaba para tomarlo y encerrarlo en un abrazo lleno de cariño y sin poder evitar el pensamiento que vino a su mente como un fantasma en medio de la noche… _"Te fuiste muy pronto y ahora llegas tarde_ "…, el niño acaricio su mejilla viéndolo fijamente a los ojos y como deseando dándole miles de respuestas escritas en el pasado que el desconocía había vivido. Una voz muy varonil se metió a sus pensamientos en la fracción de un segundo dándole la respuesta ya anteriormente recibida… _"Era mi momento de irme y jamás regresar, mi tiempo siempre ha sido el correcto, jamás fue, ni fui su destino, fue solo un bello regalo del cielo en mi vida."_

-Su nombre es Anthony… decidimos llamarlo como mi tatarabuelo el que inicio el trato con su ansestro…- aclaraba el hombre al ver la forma en que Terrece observaba a su hijo y lo mantenía en sus brazos.

-Sí, creo que lo escuche mencionar alguna vez…- mentía.

-Que grosero he sido, usted disculpe es solo que… bueno mi nombre es Louis, Louis Brower…, y de verdad disculpe mi torpeza pero quede muy sorprendido en cuanto lo vi…

-El parecido con mi tatarabuelo es mucho no?- sonrió, su corazón le decía que aquellas personas eran de plena confianza y dignas de su amistad.

-La verdad que si…- respondía y se rascaba la cabeza en un gesto muy de la familia Brower…

Para gracia de Robert los tres hombres entraron al fin a la casa donde una amable mujer los esperaba en la entrada, Terrece no pudo dejar ir al pequeño Tony como lo llamaban sus padres y el niño parecía muy confortable en los brazos de aquel extraño.

En la confortable y sencilla sala había un enorme retrato sobre la chimenea, era un par de jóvenes de edad madura, un rubio y un castaño, por supuesto Terrece supo de inmediato que se trataba de su tatarabuelo y del antepasado del Pequeño Anthony, ambos sonreían con sincera alegría, se podía palpar la gran amistad que los unía, y por supuesto… la misma herida aunque Anthony siempre lo hubiese negado.

-Aquí están las bebidas…- la mujer de maneras sencillas pero de un bello rostro les ofrecía un humeante tarro con la bebida más usada en aquella época. Dejo el servicio en la mesa de centro y se acerco a Terrece para Tomar en brazos al pequenio Tony quien se habia dormido muy confortable en brazos del castanio, este aun un poco renuente se lo entrego, tomando después un tarro con la humeante bebida ofrecida.

-Gracias - respondieron ambos, y tomaron una porción de un pay que también les era ofrecida.

-Aquí están los documentos que le mencione, y este es el paquete que se ha mantenido de generación en generación entre la familia…-Louis los colocaba sobre la mesilla de centro frente a Terrece, dándole oportunidad de que depositara su "Chocolate" en la mesa para que pudiese revisar los documentos, el castaño comenzó a leerlos y después de unos instantes respondió aun sin abrir el mencionado paquete que conservaría para revisarlo en privado.

-Para mí no hay ningún inconveniente, es un trato hecho por mi tatarabuelo y yo no soy quien para romperlo, de hecho quizá sea hora de legalizar este regalo y poner esta extensión de tierra a su nombre…- estaba mencionado terrece pero fue interrumpido por Louis que lo miro como si estuviera diciendo una ofensa.

-Por supuesto que no!, estas tierras deben permanecer bajo en nombre del mismo dueño, en este caso usted… por lo menos hasta que la verdadera dueña vuelva…- Louis parecía ofendido.

\- A quien se refiere?, estas tierras me pertenecen, yo soy el heredero de Granchester, el dueño y puedo comprobarlo,… yo tengo la llave que abre la mansión principal….- Terrece estaba extrañado de aquellas afirmaciones.

-Usted disculpe, pero nos conformamos con que nos permitan seguir trabajando y viviendo en esta propiedad, no deseamos nada más, así hemos vivido por mucho tiempo y así lo seguiremos haciendo, ese fue el trato de mi tatarabuelo, que jamás aceptáramos que la propiedad se dividiera ya que solo había una dueña y que tarde o temprano ella volvería a ella… eso fue algo que su ancestro le dijo.- aclaro de forma calmada, Terrece no se sintió ofendido por el rechazo… y creyó saber hacia dónde iba todo aquello…

-Bueno, si así lo desea, así se hará… y que le parece si ahora si me muestra esos invernaderos, muero de curiosidad por saber que cultivan con tanto esmero en esta tierra…

-Rosas!- menciono con júbilo, - las más bellas rosas que jamás encontrara… en ningún otro lado…

Los tres hombres se dirigieron dentro de aquellos hermosos y elaborados "castillos" de cristal, observaban las enormes filas de rosas, había de todas clases imaginables y aun otras que Terrece jamás pensó podían existir…

-Son hermosas verdad?- con orgullo Louis mostraba el producto de su trabajo- y su aroma es incomparable.

-haces todo esto solo?- preguntó Terrece pues los viveros eran una buena cantidad. Y se dirigio a tomar una rosa que le era familiar… un tono sangre… esa era de el. En su mente se dibujo el momento en que el y Anthony trabajaron en ella, el rubio era un experto y prometio crearle una estirpe como el la deceara y ese fue el resultado de su pedimento… una rosa color sangre… la sangre que corria por sus venas y llenaba de vida su corazon, el corazon que le pertenecia a "Ella", ese era el nombre de la rosa… "Corazon". Lo pronuncio en un murmullo y sintió el sabor del dolor en sus labios.

-Por supuesto que no, es tradición de nuestra familia dedicarnos a las rosas y todo lo referente a estas, nadie más que nosotros comercia con estas rosas, y solo familia trabaja en estos viveros, no es fácil confiar en personas de fuera, los secretos de mi tatarabuelo deben ser bien resguardados, así lo pidió el y así lo hemos hecho… solo la familia directa nos encargamos del cultivo, los demás ayudan con las ventas y administración así como el mantenimiento de los viveros… pero también es obra de los cielos que solo unos cuantos hereden el talento de mi ancestro para el cultivo de estas plantas, no todos han podido lograrlo… solo el elegido… bueno, así lo creemos nosotros…- terminaba un poco apenado al ver que Robert lo veía de manera extraña. Y sin notar que habia traido de vuelta a Terrece quien constantemente se perdia dento de si mismo.

-Le creo… no todos en mi familia heredaron el talento para la actuación a pesar que mi tatarabuelo fue un gran actor… de hecho creo que soy el único de mi familia que ha logrado actuar como él lo hiso en algún tiempo…- Menciono el actor alejándose de aquella rosa y tratando de no perderse mas, de controlar sus sentidos.

-Sí, mi bisabuelo aun contaba lo bien que lo hacía, él era muy joven pero recuerda la fuerte voz de su tatarabuelo… cuando recitaba sus diálogos de memoria aun a poco tiempo de morir.

-el… murió aquí?, - pregunto Terrece confundido, pues el tenía entendido que su ancestro había muerto en una propiedad que su familia mantenía en escocia y que erra donde descansaban sus cenizas.

-Sí, mi bisabuelo decía que llego muy enfermo y se instaló en la habitación que siempre ocupaba en sus visitas, y ahí permaneció hasta su muerte, y después vinieron de su familia para recoger las cenizas ya que pidió ser quemado, con discreción las llevaron a su tierra de origen en Inglaterra para depositarlas al lado de las de su padres… pues el había sido hijo único.

-Y la tradición se mantiene…- en un susurro y con algo de amargura terrece mencionaba la verdad de su familia ya que nunca había habido más de un hijo desde la generación de su tatarabuelo el único hijo de Richard Granchester…

\- Porque aquel edificio parece diferente?- mencionaba Robert señalando el edifico de cristal en el centro de aquel enorme circulo de edificaciones.

-Ese es el original y el primero que hubo, lo levantaron nuestros ancestros con sus propias manos y lo hemos mantenido hasta la fecha, no ha sido fácil pero lo hemos logrado… y es especial, en el solo se cultiva una estirpe de rosa… pero esa jamás se vende o sale de la propiedad, solo es para reemplazar las plantas que mueren en el jardín principal, se han acumulado, pues pareciera que los rosales de ese jardín se niegan a morir… hay unos que son muy antiguos.

La curiosidad llevo a Terrece y Robert a seguir a Louis que con una sonrisa orgullosa caminaba de prisa delante de ellos dirigiéndolos a la edificación que por su estructura gritaba su antigüedad.

Al abrir la puerta de cristal el aroma de dicha rosa inundo los pulmones de los visitantes y terrece no pudo evitar que ella viniera sus pensamientos.

-La dulce Candy!, es la primera rosa que mi tatarabuelo creo, se dice que la joven que lo inspiro era tan bella como esta rosa y tan cautivadora como el aroma que se despide de ellas, además quiso perpetuar el color de sus ojos, es una rosa muy rara, según nuestra historia familiar solo hay contadas propiedades que tienen esta rosa y pertenecen a la familia de la dueña…

Robert no podía cerrar la boca que se había abierto por si sola ante la sorpresa de aquella coincidencia, pero Terrece solo sonrió como si aquella revelación era algo que él conocía a la perfección, tomo una rosa delicadamente y se acercó a ella para aspirar su aroma más profundamente, quería que se quedara dentro de el para siempre.

-Es un gran trabajo…- fue todo lo que terrece permitió saliera de sus labios, pero sus pensamientos estaban llenos del pasado por décadas y también el pasado de semanas atrás… había una historia entre su familia y los Andrew y el llegaría al fondo de esta… sus alucinaciones no eran coincidencias… eran recuerdos de otra vida, ahora lo comprendía… pero, porque había vuelto?... que había dejado sin terminar para que lo mandaran a sufrir otra vez?,… era claro que había llegado tarde nuevamente.

* * *

El teatro tenia movimiento, los actores caminaban entre los pasillos junto a los demás encargados de la escenografía, vestuario, maquillaje, limpieza, mantenimiento, en fin… todos… a excepción del dueño y director del teatro así como su actor principal, Candice daba pequeños golpecitos con el tacón de su zapato mientras sostenía el lapicero con su nariz y labio superior, un gesto muy cómico para la asistente de Robert que la observaba revisar documentos uno tras otro.

-El senior Hataway le mencionó cuando volvería?- pregunto tomando el lapicero con su mano para poder hablar. No sabia porque le causaba molestia el saber que Terrece también partio, no le habia vuelto a ver desde el dia en que la dejo conducir su motosicleta. El mismo dia en que la dichosa Eliza aparecio en sus vidas robándole una parte de la atencion de Albert.

-Menciono un par de semanas…- la amable mujer se sonrojaba cada que se mencionaba el nombre de aquel hombre revelando sus sentimientos con el brillo que reflejaban sus ojos, Candy sonrió para sus adentros al descubrir aquello, era hermoso estar enamorada, no pudo evitar que un suspiro escapara de su pecho.

-Bien, entonces regresare cada dos días mientras el este ausente por si se presenta algún inconveniente, lo llamare para comentarle mi decisión.- se puso de pie tomando su bolso y un par de folders que necesitaba continuar revisando, pero lo haría en casa, pues con Albert en ella deseaba pasar todo su tiempo con él. O al menos el tiempo en que "Lizzie" lo dejara respirar.

-Perdone… señorita… quería comentarle algo…- con algo que parecía temor la asistente se atrevió a hablarle nuevamente.

-Sí que sucede?- pregunto deteniendo su caminar y girándose para observar a la temerosa mujer.

-Es que… no sé cómo decirle esto…

-Hable por favor… hay algún problema.

-Creo que será mejor que le muestre…- la joven comenzó a caminar para guiarla y observando discretamente como si cuidara de no ser descubierta.

Llegaron al pasillo de los camerinos principales y la mujer parecía cada vez más temerosa de que alguien la descubriera, no así Candice que caminaba con firmeza pero notando que alguno que otro se les quedaba mirando con precaución. Comenzaba a sentirse ansiosa ante tanto misterio.

-Es aquí…- señaló la asistente de Hataway.

Candy observo hacia la puerta de uno de los camerinos principales… un suspiro pesado lleno de fastidio escapo de ella.

-Desde cuando sucedió esto?- pregunto y tomo la plaquilla metálica que se había colocado en la puerta de dicho camerino.

-Bueno, ella vino hace un par de días, entro sin que pudiéramos detenerla y dijo que ya había hablado con Robert y que tenía que elegir un camerino, pregunto cuál sería el del senior Granchester, nadie le respondió pero ella entro hasta aquí y al encontrarlo dio órdenes a uno de sus acompañantes para que colocaran a hi su nombre…, después abrió la puerta y ordeno a las personas que la acompañaban que colocaran sus pertenencias.

-Tienes la llave de este camerino?- Candy comenzaba a enfurecerse esa actricita tenía bastante coraje como para imponerse aun sabiendo que no era parte del elenco… y no lo seria mientras ella fuera la socia a partes iguales con Robert.

-Cambio la cerradura.- afirmo uno de los hombres que trabajaban en mantenimiento y se había acercado cuando observo lo que sucedía.

-Usted puede quitar esa cerradura?- pregunto la rubia decidida a hacer valer su autoridad.

-Por supuesto señorita…- el hombre saco un par de herramientas de su inseparable caja metálica y comenzó su trabajo bajo la mirada de la joven que supervisaba.

-Que traigan algunas cajas para poner todo lo que esa… "actriz" haya colocado en el camerino, este le pertenece a la actriz principal y los demás son para el elenco ya elegido… no quiero que le vuelvan a permitir la entrada a este espacio.- ordeno.

\- y quien lo va impedir?- la voz rabiosa de Susana se escuchó a espaldas de la rubia que se giró de inmediato encarando a la actriz.

-Yo!- afirmo y su mirada verde llameaba, no sabía de donde había nacido tanto desprecio por aquella mujer frente a ella.

\- Quiero verlo..- la reto burlona y se atrevió a dar un par de pasos pero antes de que diera una más Candy se lo impidió posándose frente a ella bloqueando el camino. Los demás e habían quedado expectantes, solo el hombre de mantenimiento continuo con su trabajo como la "dueña" había ordenado.

-No te atrevas Susana… la última vez permití tu atrevimiento, pero no más, si en algo valoras tu imagen… será mejor que no te atrevas a contradecirme o a tratar de obtener algo que no te pertenece, que no te perteneció y te pertenecerá jamás…- aquellas palabra sonaron la mente de Candice como si el liberarlas le desahogara de un deseo profundamente guardado… aquella mujer no le había quitado nada, ni siquiera la había visto más de dos veces en su vida, entonces porque sentía que no podía reaccionar de otra forma con ella?.

-Señora Esta listo…- menciono el hombre que trabajaba en la cerradura empujando la puerta para que viera que el acceso a la habitación era un hecho.

-Que recojan todo lo que le pertenece a esta… "señorita"… y lo depositen en la puerta de salida.

-Si te atreves a hacerlo te vas a arrepentir… - con la cara revelando su furia Susana se sentía impotente ante aquella quela enfrentaba, así que decidió jugar su última carta… por el momento, tenía que ganar tiempo, solo un poco más de tiempo. Ya tenia varios aliados dentro, solo faltaba la oportunidad de lograr su cometido.

-Y eso porque?- pregunto irónica.

-Terrece no actuara si no soy yo su pareja, el mismo me lo dijo y fue el quien me pidió que me instalara en el camerino a su lado… Robert también lo sabe, así que si deseas que tu evento se realice con éxito… es mejor que nadie toque mis cosas y dejes de meterte en lo que no te importa…

Segundos fueron los que transcurrieron para que Candice tomara su teléfono celular y marcara un conocido número para ella, Susana abrió los ojos sorprendida ante el atrevimiento de la ojiverde. Un par de timbrazos bastaron para que su llamada fuera respondida…

* * *

-Hola, Señorita Andrew?- la voz de Robert respondia, amable como siempre.

- _Senior Hataway, disculpe que interrumpa si viaje de negocios, pero esto no puede esperar, creí que habíamos quedado de acuerdo en el elenco elegido y que cualquier cambio me lo comentaría… al parecer no ha respetado su palabra y eso puede causarnos problemas…-_ su voz era firme y no podía ocultar su ira a pesar de tratar de ser cortes.

\- No entiendo que se refiere… no ha habido ningún cambio…-respondió Robert- #es ella?#- se escuchó la voz de Terrece al fondo opacando por un segundo la voz sorprendida de Robert.

\- _El senior Granchester esta con usted?, permítame hablar con el…-_ pidió autoritaria y sintiendo quela sangre ebullia dentro de sus venas.

Robert extrañado del otro lado de la línea le ofreció el auricular a Terrece susurrándole que deseaba hablar con él.

-Quiere hablar contigo- Robert le entregaba el aparato a su compañero interrumpiendo la agradable comida que mantenían en la casa de la familia Brower.

Tomando el aparato Terrece se puso de pie disculpándose, su corazón se agitaba como si fuera a salirse de su pecho, no importaba el motivo… estaba lleno de dicha al solo pensar que ella se dirigiría a el… solo a él. Así que salió de la casa rápidamente y dirigiendo sus pasos a un lugar específico respondió al llamado de la joven.

-Dígame…- después de un par de minutos respondió al fin esperando que ella un estuviera del otro lado de la línea.

- _Senior Granchester_ … - se escuchaba claramente irónica, sonrió imaginándola enfadada.

-El mismo… a que debo su llamada?...- su alegría se reflejaba en su voz.

- _Creo que eso usted lo sabe mejor que nadie…-_ respondía observando a Susana a la cara que no ocultaba su desconcierto y molestia.-

-Me temo que no, creo que no tenemos ningún motivo para comunicarnos a menos que usted haya decidido invitarme a salir, o tomar un paseo en motocicleta…- observando a la distancia los viveros que contenían las bellas rosas de los Brower, una en especial, sonreía imaginado los gestos que ella pudiera estar haciendo en su "pecoso" rostro.

\- _Ese comentario no le agradaría a su prometida si pudiera escucharlo_ …

-Prometida?...- el corazón le dio un vuelco en señal de un mal presentimiento.

- _Susana Marlow… es su prometida no?. O al menos eso afirma ella, en fin su situación no es de mi incumbencia, pero lo que si interfiere conmigo, es que usted tenga el atrevimiento de ir en contra de mis decisiones y las de Robert..., si su deseo por no separarse de su "Novia" le impide trabajar con nosotros entonces no habrá ningún problema en cancelar su contrato…_

-De que está hablando?. – completamente extrañado Terrece sostenía el aparato con fuerza cerca de su oído, puso un poco más de atención y pudo escuchar la voz de Susana discutiendo con alguien.

- _En los requerimientos que usted solicito en su contrato el día que se llevó a cabo, no menciono que debíamos aceptar a su prometida como la actriz principal, como sabe para nosotros su novia no está calificada para el papel, nuestra elección ya fue hecha y no voy a tolerar que trate de imponernos sus "preferencias" solo por ser el actor principal, así que si gusta discutir la cancelación de su contrato lo espero para pagar lo requerido por ley…, le voy a permitir que decida el lugar, así que hágame saber dónde podemos vernos para liquidar ese asunto._

-Creo que hay un malentendido…- el castaño estaba alterado pero no quería discutir con ella… no ahora.

\- Que paso?- preguntaba Robert a sus espaldas, había decidido seguirlo. Terrece le hiso una señal para que esperara.

-Esta Susana ahí?... puedo saber dónde se encuentra?...- pregunto cauteloso sin deseo de hacerla enfadar más, pues era claro que estaba bastante enfadada.

 _-Creo que eso lo sabe usted mejor que nadie, pues fue su "orden" de que su prometida se instalara en el camerino principal del teatro al asegurarle que ella sería su pareja teatral…- contesto con sarcasmo.- pues le dejo claro que no acepto dicha imposición, senior Granchester, nadie impone nada que esté en contra de mis deseos…_

Terrece iba a responder cuando escucho que alguien interrumpía del otro lado dela línea y la furia oculta en su corazón se encendió, no pudo cortar la comunicación pues deseaba escuchar que era lo que sucedía…

* * *

-Por favor pequeña…-Albert tomaba el teléfono de la mano de Candice sin interrumpir la llamada.

-Que haces aquí "Bert" – su voz había cambiado por completo como la de una niña a punto del llanto después de un berrinche.

-Robert me aviso que no estaría por aquí así que decidí pasar para verificar que todo estaba bien, me encontré en la entrada con uno o de los jóvenes de mantenimiento que me comento lo que sucedía, no te preocupes yo aclarare todo cálmate por favor….- la tomaba en sus brazos y la calmaba como si fuera su tesoro más preciado, tomo un profundo suspiro antes de retomar la llamada que Candice había mantenido.

-No se preocupe Hataway… yo me hare cargo dela situación, le pido que disculpe a Candice… no le gusta ser contrariada… pero hablaremos sobre esto cuando usted vuelva… no se preocupe por nada y termine sus negocios con calma…- Albert no tuvo respuesta la línea se cortó.

El hombre con su imponente presencia calmo todo el alboroto que tenía Susana tratando de evitar que sacaran sus cosas de aquel lugar, nadie había visto a ese hombre por lo que les era extraño, pero ala ves su sola personalidad demandaba respeto, así que en cuanto supieron que era el socio de Robert no se sorprendieron demasiado ya que todos sabían que el nuevo socio era un hombre multimillonario, lo que si era sorprendente era la sencillez con que vestía y la amabilidad que reflejaba su rostro y su sonrisa al igual que el encanto de su mirada, las mujeres no pudieron evitar un discreto suspiro y los hombres un inequívoco respeto.

-Su atrevimiento ha llegado a su máximo señorita Marlow…- le aclaro mirándola de frente dentro de oficina de Robert, - no sé qué tan cierto sea su afirmación sobre que Terrece le sugirió instalarse en el camerino pero le aclaro que él no tiene ninguna clase de autoridad y menos para elegir al elenco ya que él también es un actor contratado por nosotros…, usted debió contactarnos antes de realizar dicha instalación…,

\- Terrece aclarara todo en cuanto regrese, usted debe saber que él no es un actor cualquiera, de hecho sus títulos están muy por encima de cualquier carrera actora, espero que sepa con quien se está metiendo….- altiva como acostumbraba la rubia reto con la mirada a Albert, más en su interior no podía dejar de admirar la gallardía y personalidad imponente de aquel hombre.

\- Se quién es el señor Granchester… pero aquí es solo un actor más y no tiene autoridad alguna sobre las decisiones tomadas, así que le pido que se retire y no vuelva a intentar cruzar en las áreas privada del teatro… como público no puedo prohibirle la entrada… mientras respete y no cometa ninguna falta. Pero siendo uno de los dueños del teatro si puedo prohibir su entrada a las áreas privadas del mismo, así que espero no volver a verla…- su firme voz resonó en los oídos de la joven Albert no era un hombre que gustara de hacer algo como aquello y menos hacia una mujer, pero, por defender a su pequeña haría eso y más si fuese necesario.

-Terrece cancelara su contrato… y su evento será un fracaso…- con indignación Susana se puso de pie afirmando.

-Si es así, no puedo hacer nada, hay muchos actores capaces para realizar el papel, pero eso será algo que manejaremos con el senior Granchester… no con usted.

La mujer sintiéndose por demás humillada se dio la media vuelta y salió del lugar jurando que volvería… sus planes estaban casi terminados, no permitiría que ellos los arruinaran… Terrece volvería a ella a cualquier precio… o no estaría con nadie más.

Candice se acercó se había mantenido al margen de aquella conversación tratando de tranquilizarse, por un momento odio a Terrece y no encontraba motivo para ello, lo mismo le sucedía con Susana… su mente estaba demasiado agotada, se encerró en los únicos brazos que le proporcionaban paz, el único que podía calmarla y mantener su mente y corazón tranquilos…, su amado Bert. El la recibió con la ternura y el amor de siempre.

* * *

-Que sucedió?- Robert volvía a preguntarle.

-Creo que Susana está causando problemas…- respondió con las mandíbulas apretadas.

-Me lo temía… la vi rondando el teatro, creo que nos está vigilando, es increíble que aún no sepa la dirección de tu nueva mansión…- comentaba despreocupado Robert pero Terrece se detenia de improvisto ante aquellas palabras.- y ahora que paso?..

-Debemos irnos…- respondió terrece sintiendo que la sangre en sus venas se convertía en hielo… si Susana lo había estado vigilando… tal vez…, no, ninguna mujer podía entrar a aquella mansión, nadie que no fuera Candice "White".

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios buenos o malos son bienvenidos... toda critica es constructiva, jajajjajajajajajaj, bendiciones, que tengan una maravillosa semana, y nos seguimos leyendo... Akirem.


	11. DESTINO 11

**Aqui estoy de regreso, mil disculpas a las lectoras de este fic, se que me perdi por mucho tiempo, pero hay veces quela vida no va como uno quisiera y se pierde el deseo de seguir con muchas cosas, pero heme aqui de nuevo, espero que les guste la continuacion, por esta vez subire 3 capitulos y la verdad tratare de continuar con lo que falta de la historia que ya no es mucho, nunca dejo mis fics a medias y este no sera el primero con la voluntad y permiso de Dios. espero que este a la altura de sus espectativas... bendiciones y nos seguimos leyendo... espero sus reviews que son mi inspiracion.**

* * *

Capitulo 11

Solo pasaron unos cuántos días desde que Terrece y Robert dejaban la misma estación de trenes que ahora recibían, la tecnología de más maneras cómodas y rápidas para viajar, más Robert no entendía la obsesión de terminar por usar ese medio de trasporte, siempre lo había hecho en sus constantes viajes cuando vivía en América y por supuesto el mar lo cruzaba en el barco cuando sus tiempos así lo permitían, era un loco, rebelde y sin causa ..., Robert sonrió para si mismo por un pensamiento mientras observaba a Terrece dormir calificativamente ... o al menos eso aparentaba.

" _-Debo irme ... - la voz débil de hombre que había sido su gran amigo se apagaba al igual que su vida._

 _-Es muy pronto para que asegures eso, aun tienes que volver a verla ... - Con los ojos cristalizados aun en contra de su carácter, se trata de un residuo que te aleja._

 _-No, es feliz y eso es suficiente para mi, también fue feliz ..., mi tiempo se ha acabado ..._

 _-Ella no te ha visto desde que tenias catorce años, te fuiste demasiado pronto ... debes despedirte de ella._

 _-Era mi momento de irme y nunca regresar, mi tiempo siempre ha sido el correcto, nunca fue, ni fui a su destino, no me necesitó, me tuvo necesitó ti y ahora lo tiene a lo ... todo ha sido como debió ser ... tú también debes aceptarlo._

 _-No, no puedo ser como tú y lo sabes, somos contrarios en todo, hasta en nuestra forma de amarla ... algún día volverá a mi ... lo se._

 _-Puedes tenerla ... pero nunca has tenido tu corazón, no has tenido nada nunca, ya has visto una vez ... el fue su primer amor y el ultimo ..._

 _-No, primero fuiste tu, a el ni siquiera lo conocía ... -_

 _-No te ciegues Terrece ... tú siempre superas que ella vio en mi aliento de la colina ... y eres quien era ... solo que no llega a un nivel más alto y mejor que eso ... eso dio pie para que el pudiera acercarse por sí solo y tener el valor de abandonar su aislamiento para estar cerca de ella y protegerla_

 _-Jamás me dirás el porque permaneciste apartado de tu familia en lugar de películas que no habías muerto? ... - pregunto desviando en único tema en el que nunca se pondrían de acuerdo._

 _\- No, no es necesario ... y las cosas fueron mejor así._

 _-Stear ... - la duda estaba en su voz._

 _-Si tuvieras solo una oportunidad de escapar de la prisión en la que te encerrarían de la vida ... ¿lo harías? - pregunto buscándolo con la mirada._

 _-Hay otras formas ..._

 _\- No para nosotros ... Setar y yo no teníamos elección. Y, "el" ya estaba dentro de esa jaula y no pudo escapar, pero encontró un motivo que lo animaba a seguir adelante ... "ella", por eso es que te pido que no los dañes._

 _\- Jamás podre comprenderte ... - dijo melancólico acercándose a la mano que le extendían con debilidad._

 _-No tienes porque ... mi vida hubiera sido un infierno y la historia de Stear también ... ambos somos felices con lo que somos ahora, ellos sufrieron pero han recuperado sus vidas ..., nosotros no lo hubiésemos logrado con el destino que nos esperaba dentro de Andrew ._

 _-Archie jamás se ha quejado ..._

 _-El siempre encajo en esa vida, Stear y yo teníamos otros sueños ... y no nos era permitido soñar ... solo esperaban que estuviéramos en la edad adecuada para encadenarnos a una vida llena de falsedad y infelicidad como la de nuestros padres. Éramos primogénitos ... como tú, solo que tuviste la suerte de tener una madrastra que deseaba tu título para tu hijo ... - el rio con debilidad sintiendo que el aire se acababa en sus pulmones._

 _-Te voy a extrañar ... si no te habías encontrado encontrado que no lo hiciste ese día ..._

 _-Eres un tonto, solo espera, si es su destino estar juntos lo que está ... en esta vida o en la próxima ... hay personas que creen en el hilo rojo del destino ... ese con el que supuestamente nacemos atados en parejas ... no importa el tiempo la distancia o las vidas que hayas recorrido, si ella es para ti, volverás a estar y estarás unida, pero sí, por quién más lucirá por más vidas que desperdicies en tu propósito de obtenerla ... ella no estará a tu lado si no es su destino ... se paciente, y no vayas en contra de la vida ... deja que el tiempo siga su curso y si volvemos a encontrarnos algún día, en otro tiempo o en otra época ... se mi amigo._

 _-Realmente has sido feliz? ..._

 _-Más de lo que he imaginado ser ... mi esposa y mis hijos son lo más maravillosos que él logró, él realizó mi sueño ... y no hay ningún remordimiento en mi vida por lo que él hizo a lo largo de ella._

 _-Buen viaje amigo ... nos veremos en la próxima, solo asegúrate de llegar a un tiempo o volveré a cruzarme en tu camino y a la arrebatare nuevamente ... - la advirtió sonriendo a la par de las lágrimas cruzaban sus mejillas._

 _-Tienes mi permiso para hacerlo ... ya te lo dije ... yo no era su destino._

 _-Eres un terco, ..._

 _-Y tu un necio ... -Siempre como siempre hacia abajo, Anthony se despedía de su viejo amigo, ese que conoció por azahares del destino y al cual rescato de cometer un error, el que pudo haber sido su enemigo si la vida no los hubiera colocado en el mismo tiempo dentro del camino de "ella"._

 _Terrece se retiro un poco para la esposa de Anthony, su hermanastra, la que había rescatado de las garras de un anciano decrepito y rico con el que su madrastra quería casarla al haber perdido todo por la comprobación de su infidelidad y mentiras ..., la Llevo con el en su viaje sin saber que su "Amigo" se enamorará de ella ..., sin embargo, reconocerá que es un esperpento, pero el tiempo le enseñó que un feo patillo puede volverse en el más hermoso cisne, así como una asquerosa oruga puede ser una magnifica y bella mariposa ..., y su hermanastra fue y ahora era una mujer bella, sencilla y amable, todo lo contrario a la mujer cara de cerdo que moría de rabia junto a sus hijos ambiciosos que incluso deseaban quitarle lo que jamás les había pertenecido ,._

 _El castaño miro la escena y los envidia, su amigo se había casado y feliz, hiso feliz a su "hermana" y le dio tres hijos, sus sobrinos, hermosos como ambos padres, agradecía que su sobrina no se pareciera a su madre cuando niña, mas bien, la recordaba a otra joven, con un rostro pecoso y coletas rubias ... pero sin esos adorables risos ni la nariz respingona. Anthony había formado una bella familia de la que había hecho parte, y el que lo agradecía, ahora tenía una persona que lo ayudaba a olvidar sus penas y esperar, esperando tal como lo había aconsejado "._

Robert movió suavemente a Terror tratando de despertarlo de su letargo, si no fuera por su respiración acompañando, creería que el hombre estaba muerto, observando con gran Confusión como una lagrima rodaba desde el final, pasando por la mejilla, hasta perderse en algún lugar de la manga del abrigo de Terrece ... la expresión del actor era de infinita tristeza.

-Terrece estas bien? - pregunto moviéndolo suavemente por el hombro.

Apretando los parpados Tercer al final abrió los ojos lentamente, parecía confundido, miro a su alrededor y después se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos notando la humedad de la lagrima que había escapado de sus ojos, el mismo se sorprendió de un detalle.

-alguna pesadilla- Robert lo miro fijamente esperando una respuesta.

-No, la verdad ya no es un sueño, una pesadilla o la realidad.

-Sigues así por la pintura que esta en el ático de la mansión de Lakewood ... pregunto refiriéndose a la sorpresa antes de llegar, cuando ambos caminaban por el sendero que los llevaría a la salida principal de la propiedad, cuando Terrece juraba haber visto a alguien merodeando por las habitaciones del quinto piso de la vieja mansión de Lakewood a la entrada cuando su amigo se empeña en ello durante uno de esos trances que le ocurrieron últimamente y que lo hizo desconocerlo.

Terrece no contesto, solo dirigió su mirada hacia la ventanilla para observar cómo la estación tomaba la vida a las seis de la mañana y el tren se detenía justo a tiempo de evitar una explicación que Robert exigía con su mirada.

-Vamos ... hay trabajo que hacer.

-Iremos al teatro? - pregunto el moreno siguiendo los pasos de su amigo que con su sencillo equipaje bajaba de un salto y comenzaba una caminata apurada en busca del estacionamiento donde dejaran el auto el día en que partieron.

-No, tengo algo más que hacer ... después de ir al teatro, te veré haya. Sin decir más el hombre que arrojo las llaves del auto para después desviarse a la primera salida de la estación donde tomo el taxi en turno.

Robert vio como su amigo se perdía entre el trafico de la ciudad aun con las llaves en la mano ...

Candice caminaba por la biblioteca, rosando con los dedos en los ojos de los libros ... miraba los títulos uno a uno sin sentir el más mínimo deseo de leerlos ... de pronto sus ojos se posaron en un estante casi oculto en el pequeño círculo que se formaba a las escaleras de la escalera semicircular que conducía al segundo piso de estantes de esa enorme biblioteca. Camino hacia este como hipnotizada ... comenzó a palpar los libros ahí colocados ... uno llamo su atención ... una versión antigua de la famosa obra Shakesperiana ... "romeo y Julieta", era un tomo bastante usado, lo tomo y escucho un clic al mismo tiempo que retiro el libro del estante, parecía solo un pequeño hueco vacío el que había dejado el cuaderno de pastas gruesas de piel

No dudo en entrar, y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, el lugar a pesar del tiempo trascurrido y de la gruesa capa de polvo y telarañas, gritaba la hermosura y delicadeza que lo decoraba, los cojines llenos de encajes muy al estilo victoriano, añejados , amarillosos y un poco desgastados seguían adornando el pequeño mueble que estaba cerca de una ventana grande, era muy estrecha, pero la luz entraba como si fuera mágica, y daba al lugar un ambiente mítico, comenzó a caminar por el espacio observando un detalle cada algo que estaba en el aire, sus pensamientos comenzaron a confundirse, una voz delicada y femenina se escuchó en un rincón, siguiendo la lectura de algún libro, entonces vio la imagen de una mujer que estaba detrás de la espalda y delicadamente abría un cajón oculto bajo la mesilla que estaba al lado del mueble cerca de la ventana,y luego se sonríe para salir de la prisión ... temerosa de ser descubierta, la imagen se borró de improviso como apareció, ella estaba justo frente a la mesilla que los segundos antes en su imaginación estaba llena de vida y la oscuridad de la piel, ahora la vista llena de telaraña y con visibles muestras de no haber sido limpiada en años.

Metió la mano debajo de esta y palpo sin miedo alguno en el lugar justo donde un pequeño empujón abrió el escondido cajón, un diario estaba en el, el saco y el riño sus pastas de piel también cubiertas por el polvo y el tiempo, necesito un estremecimiento en el corazón, un reflejo en uno de los cristales de la ventana la obligaron a volverse asustada pero no había nadie con ella ... sin embargo una imagen que colgaba de la pared frente a ella la atrajo como un imán, se acercó con cautela y levemente paso a mano para tumbar un poco de la telaraña que la cubría, unos ojos azules como el cielo se descubrió, con ansiedad nácida de la nada comenzó a quitar el resto del polvo con sus manos, había algo de desesperación y su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado ... las pupilas verdes como las esmeraldasun par de rubios tomados de la mano sonreían abiertamente y con una mirada llena de alegría y chispeante emoción, sus manos entrelazadas mostraban un par de anillos de matrimonio ... el aire era demasiado pesado para que sus pulmones lo absorbieran ... todo a su lado comenzó a dar vueltas y voces se escucharon llamándola ... todo se desvaneció en cuestión de segundos dejándola en la obscuridad.

 _-Candy, cariño? - la voz masculina se quedó cerca y el corazón le latía con miedo de ser descubierta, abrió los ojos y se apego a la ventana, se levantó mal por sí mismo, el no se merecía, pero que podía hacer si no lograba olvidar? ..., sentía en el pecho, la sucia, mancha de la traición, se sentía una mala mujer, por haber jurado, fidelidad, amor y respeto, ante, un, altar, y, seguir, ocultándose, en, ese, lugar, parra, recordar, a, su, antiguo, enamorado, uno, que, vivió junto a otra mujer, que se había dejado su amor por el deber, una lagrima escapada de sus verdes y un sueño perdido, ella amaba a su esposo, de verdad lo amaba, y no podía vivir si algo le pasara ... pero era un sentimiento distinto ... un amor mas inocente mas limpio ... se toco el vientre casi plano y se giro hacia la mesilla al lado de su sillón favorito,coloco su diario personal en su escondite y espero unos cuantos segundos hasta que estuvo seguro de que no tenía más dentro de la biblioteca, y entonces se encamino hacia la salida ... abrió la puerta y la luz la cegó ..._

El rostro de Bert estaba casi sobre ella, su mirada de preocupación, la mirada ansiosa de que respondiera a su continuo llamado, pero sus labios aún no se abrieron ... Sus oídos comenzaron a reconocer la voz que los seguía llamándolos y cuestionándolos.

-Pequeña estas bien ?, ¿qué fue lo que paso? - Bert la observaba lleno de curiosidad y confusión, había estado buscándola sin éxito hasta que una de las mucamas, el indico, que había sido vista, entraba a la biblioteca, no hacia demasiado, tiempo, se dirigió al lugar encontrándolo vacío, estaba a punto de irse cuando escucho el sonido sordo de algo cayendo, se dirigió a donde el sonido lo guió para que el corazón se le detuviera por las milésimas de segundo al ver una Candice tirada en la que se oculta habitación y con la tez tan pálida como la luna, sin pensarlo la tomo en los brazos para sacarla de ahí, temiendo que su claustrofobia haya vuelto a dominarla.

-Que sucedió? ...- pregunto confundida y apretando los parpados ante la luz brillante que entraba por las cortinas completamente corridas.

-Es lo que yo necesito saber, nunca visitas la biblioteca y menos escoge lugares tan cerrados para pasar el tiempo, ¿no es extraño, está sucediendo algo que no sepa?

-No lo se, ven conmigo ... - incorporándose del sillón lo tomo de la mano guiando a la pequeña y oculta habitación ...

Una vez dentro se detuvo justo frente al retrato que la sorprendió tanto ... y señalando con la mano el índice en su dirección, el lo hiso y sus cejas se encogió, expresando su confusión ...

-No somos nosotros. Bert: sintiendo un temblor en su mano que se acercó al rubio que continuaba observando un detalle la gran pintura recargada en esa pared ...

Acercándose a un par de pasos William Albert Andrey II quien llevó ese nombre en honor a su tatarabuelo, termino de descubrir la pintura de esa gruesa capa de polvo que la cubría ... para descubrir al pastel de esta una pequeña placa de oro que tiene hermosas letras talladas rezaba los nombres de los plasmados para la posteridad ... "Candice y William Albert, Andrey".

-Son los tatarabuelos ... - respondió Bert cerrando los ojos como si hubiera una imagen acabada de revelar la peor de sus verdades ... la realidad de sus vidas.

-Bert, que te pasa? - Pregunto Candice aun sosteniendo su mano y gracias a la cual se dio cuenta de que el también temblaba.-No es nada extraño que nos parezcamos tanto ... verdad ?.

\- Por supuesto que no. Es algo muy normal ... - pero su tono de voz no lo convencía ni a sí mismo, la verdad revelada hacia atrás en un lugar lejano y que fue lo que lo llevo a tomar la decisión de abandonar su profesión, estaba siendo confirmada ante sus ojos ... sabia lo que vendría y lo que tenia que hacer, en su mente la imagen de un monje budista muy anciano, se dibujo haciéndolo recordar las ultimas palabras que le dirigió en ese extraño encuentro ... _ha vuelto a salir en su lugar ... los hilos del destino nunca se equivocó, en esta vida o en otra ... el destino siempre se cumplirá ..._ -Por que yo? -Se preguntó mentalmente ... pero no tenia respuesta.

-Bert, crees que esta es la pintura perdida del relato que siempre nos cuenta Doris? ... ayúdame a llevarla afuera, solo haz un modo de comprobarlo ... - se soltó del agarre de la mano de su hermano para cubrir la pintura con una manta que cubría un viejo sillón no quería que la luz la dañara después de tanto tiempo encerrada en ese momento oculto, después tomo la gran pintura por un costado para desmontarla de la pared en la que se encuentra. Aún no me sentí muy convencido de que Albert supo que ya no era marcha atrás, y tomo el otro extremo para auxiliar a "su pequeña" como era ... su misión.

\- Aquí están! - los lugares de Doris al salir de la gran biblioteca que llevan su carga a la que se ha subido con una manta para no dañar mientras que la trasportación a donde creían era el lugar que le correspondía.

-Que sucede Doris ?, - continuando con su camino ambos preguntados como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo.

-Tenemos visitas, y una no muy grata pero que me fue imposible evitar ... - mencionó la mujer haciendo un puchero de enojo. Albert tuvo un buen presentimiento. Aun así los tres continuaron su camino.

-¿Que llevas ahí? - preguntó Doris siguiendo el camino por el enorme espacio que los llevó a la puerta principal, donde una permanente mancha en la pared sobre la chimenea revelaba la falta de una pintura, nunca encontrada desde hacía años, y que según el relato de Doris, que Ha escuchado su canción y esta de su madre ... había desaparecido sin que nadie supiera como o porque.

-Creo que ese misterio tu no lo revelaste en lo lleguemos al recibidor ... por cierto cuando esta la persona que nos visitó - preguntó Albert entrando a la amplia estancia que era el fin de su travesía.

-Aquí ... - respondió una voz que decía que era demasiado familiar ... que lo que el que deseaba era saber lo que el quería llegar, sabía que el momento llegaría, así que fue revelado, pero el único no se levantó preparado para despojarse a sí mismo de lo que más queríamos. .

El hombre se quedo pasmado en lo que ellos se volvieron a verlo, su mirada se clavó en el centro de la carga que se mantuvo en sus manos ... Doris había quitado la manta que cubría esa pintura segundos antes de que "el Duque" respondiera a la pregunta formulada por Albert

-Esa mujer! .. -menciono como hipnotizado.- esa ... esa ... pintura ... -

Albert y Candice se volvieron a ver entre sí y dejaron la pintura sobre uno de los sofás cercanos, Terrezándose frente a sí mismos, su mirada perdida y su objetivo era certero ...

 _Sus pasos recorrieron la escalera que lo llevó a las habitaciones principales ... se abrió un camino a través de la escalera ... miedo de confirmar las palabras que se repite una y otra vez en su mente ... que por la intención de no hacer ruido y ser descubierto. El lecho estaba en el centro de la habitación como se acostumbraba, apegando a la cabecera en la pared ... las cortinas de elegante terciopelo rojo que colgaban del canope había sido bajadas ... clara muestra de que los "amantes"_

 _El rayo que cruzó en ese instante los cielos y el sonó estremecimiento de las nubes chocando entre sí, interrumpió el sueño de que se había convertido para el peor enemigo, en la traidora que más odiaría ... y amaría hasta el final de su existe, ella se incorporó de inmediato pero el ya cerrado las cortinas ..., escucho como el que está fuera su amigo se incorporó preguntándole a ella si estaba bien, ella le aseguró haber visto a alguien observando, pero como siempre ... la tranquilizó asegurándole que posiblemente solo había sido su imaginación ... por la tormenta que se estaba desatando en esos momentos. el mismo silencio que lo acompañó en su recorrido lo llevo de regreso a la salida, el dolor en su corazón era enorme,_

-¿Te encuentras bien? - Preguntó Candice mirando hacia afuera la actitud del actor al que no tenia ganas de ver pero que tenia justo frente a ella tocando con demasiada delicadeza el rostro de su tatarabuela.

¿Era el mismo tono de voz? ¿Cómo podría ser posible?, Se volvió a verla como se trata de un fantasma, su vista se trasladó al hombre a un pequeño espacio de ella que también lo miraba fijamente ... que era todo lo que era? ¿mal sueño ?, ¿una pesadilla ?, su vista se nubló y sintió un fuerte mareo invadirlo, tenia que salir de ahí, sentía que el aliento y el pecho hacia abajo de explotar una falta de oxigeno ... dio un par de tambaleantes pasos a su espalda, sacudir su cabeza por un tiempo similar a su voluntad reacomodar sus pensamientos y toda esa confusión ...

-Lo lamento ... se olvidó el motivo de mi visita ... - sin agregar una palabra mas salió de ese lugar como el demonio, el mismo que se le había presentado antes, el pecho le dolía y sintió un deseo incontrolable de matar a quien se interpusiera en su camino

-Que te sucede? - escucho a su espalda a la misma vez que se siente como alguien con la fuerza por el brazo, se volvió con toda la intención de estampar su punio en el rostro de alguien que se atrevió a todo pero volvió obscuridad y su cuerpo se desvaneció como un burdo títere de trapo.


	12. DESTINO 13

**este es el tercer y ultimo capitulo de hoy, esperopronto subir otro capitulo, no las tendre esperando or muhco tiempo. perdon si aun hay faltas ortograficas no soy una profecional solo una amatur que ama escribir. bendiciones y nos leemos luego. AKIREM.**

* * *

Capitulo 13

La estancia había sido más pequeña que el resto, el asomaba el rostro de cuando en la ventana cubierta de hermosas y delicadas cortinas, pero nadie se veía a través de ella, solo el camino solitario y el helado que los cubría del ventanal

-Ya volverá ... - replicaba Doris desde su cómodo asiento, con una cálida manta bebé de su taza de chocolate, que no es más pequeña que otras llamadas, es toda una mujer y sabe lo que hace ... eres un "hermano" protector demasiado, pero debes dejarla volar ... como tu ya estas haciendo, mejor cuéntame como te has ido con Lizzy ... - haz el asiento junto a ella para invitar a alguien a distraer la mente del rubio que estaba hecha un torbellino.

-La invitó a un par de veces, a una chica agradable, a un pony y a María con un gran trabajo con ella, nadie podría imaginar que lo vea ... - guardo silencio, su mente lo jugaba sucio, el tenia claro quienes era y porque había vuelto, pero los demás no y si los dijera lo juzgarían de loco. es decir ... la vida educada como toda una dama, y es una chica muy sencilla y dulce.

-Si, lo superará desde el momento en que la vi, esa chiquita de café y una carita toda sucia ... realmente necesitó el calor de una madre y mis hermanas fueron para ella, la familia que perdió en ese incendio y la llenaron de amor ... su corazón esta limpio de toda la carga y mal recuerdo ... era una bebe prácticamente.

Albert volvió a ver su reloj y un estruendo cruzado a los cielos acompañados de un enorme relámpago que dejo temblando el corazón del rubio, el tiempo no a las tormentas, pero si temía a lo que estas podían ocasionar en la mente de una persona, pues el había quedado victima de ellas, científicamente no estaba comprobado y jamás se creería en algo posible, pero el podía afirmar que la energía que se desataba de una tormenta podía ocasionar un caos en algunas personas. Especialmente cuando estaban fuera de temporada.

-Deja ya de checar el tiempo ... es mejor que vayas a descansar cuando ella está bien y estar mucho mejor cuando se sienta de la misma manera que la chiquilla de cinco años ... tierno beso en la frente, el día había sido largo y ella deseaba descansar, no era la noche precisamente pero los nubarrones casi negros que cubrían el cielo que la luz del día no podía penetrar entre ellos.

Albert dejo escapar un suspiro observando hacia la ventana ... si era el tiempo el nada podría hacer ..., sin embargo su corazón no dejaba de palpitar con fuerza.

-Realmente es una máquina fabulosa ... - Candy se bajaba el vehículo después de Terrece y ambos se quitaban los cascos con los que tenían sus cabezas.

\- Eres una conductora fabulosa ... nunca pensaste que pudieras manejar una motocicleta tan bien ... - El brillo en su mirada no se había apagado, Tercera observación de una canción para poder ocultar su deseo y admiración, haber tenido su cuerpo entre los brazos y la cabeza su propio cuerpo había perdido sus deseos más profundos por poseerla, el mismo se admiraba del autocontrol que estaba acabando con sus fuerzas, temía no poder controlarse más y más el mismo tomarla.

El relámpago que cruzó el cielo y el estruendo que causó las nubes al chocar entre si los hiso sobresaltados, Candice sintió el miedo a la forma en que Terrece la miraba, pero a la vez sintió una satisfacción que llenaba su cuerpo aun virgen y un deseo que se encendía en sus entrañas, por supuesto no era el ignorante de los sucesos que se podía encontrar entre un hombre y una mujer que se atraía, pero sí era el consiente de que no era lo que ella deseaba, no quería fallarle a Bert.

-Creo que es mejor que me retire antes de que la tormenta se desate ... - sonrió nerviosa y colocó el casco en el lugar que le correspondía sobre la motocicleta.

-Espera ... - Terrece se inclino dejando a Julieta sobre el suelo y la gata corrió al interior de la mansión completamente sola, el tomo de la mano de Candice casi de inmediato, porque no pasas un momento, además creo que sí lo es ahora tormenta te atrapa a medio camino ... o por lo menos déjame llevarte ... - se ofreció al menos convención de desear entrar en la mansión.

-No es necesario, somos vecinos pendientes, solo tengo que cruzar el bosquecillo y estaré en casa ... no es mucha distancia ... - no sabia si reírse de si misma, por supuesto que era una distancia enorme la que separaba ambas mansiones pero sí lo que debía este último momento, la mano que Terrece mantiene en su muñeca se sintió como un grillete que se negaba a abrirse.

La luz de otro relámpago cruzo los cielos y las nubes se abrieron dejando caer una pesada cortina de agua que de inmediato cubrió el espacio, sin pensarlo más Tercer jalo a Candice al interior y ella no tuvo más opción que correr junto con el.

-Creo que después de todo tenias razón ... - menciono sonriendo y sacudiendo un poco del agua que los había alcanzado a mojar.

-Ven, creo que es mejor que este en un lugar cálido ... que tiene un problema que no tiene mucho que hacer ... podría causar problemas ... cama enferma por haber estado fuera con un extraño durante varias horas y llegar a casa mojada.

-Candy sonrió pensando en lo que se refería, si el supiera que no era lo que creía ... pero prefirió seguir dejándolo creer que así era, eso la ayudaría a mantenerlo a raya y no propasarse, pues la mirada que el tiempo dedicado en cortos momentos la atemorizaba aunque no podía negar que también era una era satisfactoria que los ojos de mar gritaban.

Terrece la última actualización de la mano guiándola entre las torres metálicas que una vez hizo los trabajos para reconstruir su mansión, por supuesto la que hizo la obra para creer que ahora no está muy seguro de hacerlo, el calor que emanaba de la mano de Candice era como una grilla que lo ataba a ella y no quería liberarse, no importaba lo que tuviese que hacer sino que seria seriamente, a su juicio, un imbécil que no tenia el cuidado preciso con una joya tan valiosa como ella no merecía tener esposa, sino que era como tener una mujer como ella.

Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación que tenía el estado ocupado, el abrió y la invitación a pasar, la chimenea estaba prendida aunque el fuego casi se extinguía, Candice hacía un vuelco en el corazón, sobre todo al ver la extraña expresión de Terrece, era como si en cuestión de segundos se hubiera transformado en otra persona ...

-Te sientes bien ... - pregunto nerviosa sentándose en un hermoso mueble que no tenia nada de masculino.

-Mejor que nunca, contesto sin volverse a verla e inclinándose para colocar mas maderos al fuego.

Candice comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, la habitación solo era iluminada por el fuego que se levantaba con los movimientos que Terre hacia la varilla. Le llamo la atención la ventana que las cortinas estaban corridas, se acercó cautelosa como si temiera algo o alguien, no fue consiente de que Tercer cerro la puerta de entrada a ambos seguros dentro dela habitación.

Un rayo cruzado el cielo y el reflejo en la ventana la asusto ... por unos cuantos segundos la imagen de Terrece detrás de ella y con otra mirada y con otra ropa, se giro de inmediato y lo vio, estaba a la par de pasos ella y su mirada era igual que la de su reflejo aunque no su ropa, porque la tendencia era su chamarra de cuero negra y pantalones desgarrados de mezclilla que tanto estaban de moda. de épocas de antaño durante la mañana era que había imaginado verlo con ese tipo de ropa.

-Pasa algo? Preguntó el actor al verla confundida.

-Nada ..., - respondió pero su tono de voz es negativo, lo que ella afirmaba es ... es ... una linda habitación, ... era de tu hermana o de tu madre? ..- pregunto al ver la cama con dosel de encaje y en colores femeninos ...

-No, - afirmo con un tono de voz que provocó que la piel de Candice mostrara los estragos de un escalofrado mientras la aprisionaba apoyando sus manos en el frio, el vidrio de la ventana a ambos lados de la cabeza de la chica.

-Pensé que ... era de las mujeres de tu familia ... escapaba de la pequeña prisión que había formado con sus brazos y el ventanal.

Dejo escapar un suspiro antes de responder.

-Es ... o fue de una mujer ... que no formaba parte de mi familia ... era _tuya_ ...- fue un susurro sus ultimas palabras.

otro rayo cruzo los cielos y con su luz alumbro como si la claridad del día hubiera regresado por unos segundos, Candice se asombro al ver lo que este al iluminar la habitación le revelara ...

-Pasa algo? ...- preguntó el con una sonrisa retorcida adivinando el porque de la expresión de pánico dibujada en el rostro de la chica.

-Que es esto? ..., es una broma de muy mal gusto ... - aseguró que tratando de cambiar su miedo en la furia, pero su cuerpo comenzó a temblar como si fuera la vez el lugar en el que estaba.

-A que te refieres ... tú no has dicho o hecho nada que pudiese parecer una broma, solo responde a tu pregunta ... - caminando con la elegancia de todo un día ... ya la vez como una pantera que rodea su presa, Terrece comenzó a rodearla sin dejar de observar como sus ojos expresivos le revelaban cada uno de los sentimientos que cruzaban por su pecho lleno e agitación.

-Ese retrato ... ¿cómo lo conseguiste? - no deseando perder el control que la mantenía de pie ante el hombre que ahora le provocaba cierto temor, señalando hacia la pintura sobre la chimenea.

-Estaba aquí ... esperándome ... como debiste Hacer tu! - las palabras salieron entre las mejillas apretadas y en los ojos de mar la furia y el odio se confundieron con el dolor y el amor que profesaba por la misma persona desde atrás hacia atrás.

-No sé de qué hablas ... yo solo te conozco ... no tiene porque estar esperando por un desconocido ... - su voz comenzó a quebrarse perdiendo el valor. Terrece era como otra persona.

"No, mientas, tu cuerpo no está gritando, sabes que me perteneces, nunca debiste casarte con el, eres mía, siempre lo fuiste ... porque te casaste con el, sabías que era mi mejor amigo ... era tu padre ... se querían como hermanos ... y aun así decidiste casarte con el y convertirte en su mujer ... porque? Porque? Porque? - Terrece la grita llena de ira y dolor, sus ojos estaban cristalizados por gruesas quegrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

Candice retrocedió hasta que el vidrio de la ventana le impidió continuar. Sus manos nerviosas comenzaron a buscar a través de las ventanas que le permitían abrir la ventana, afuera de la lluvia, cayendo con la fuerza natural de una tormenta eléctrica, pero no le importaba, el hombre antes ella era mucho más tenebroso que unos cuantos rayos ... Terrece continuaba un cercándose hasta que logro aprisionarla nuevamente entre el vidrio y su cuerpo, sin esperar más por lo que tanto había añorado, tomo su barbilla sin ninguna delicadeza y el elevo el rostro, entonces la beso, la cabeza de una forma cruel y ruda ... mordiendo sus labios sin consideración e introduciendo su boca por la fuerza al obligarla con la presión de sus dedos a abrir para el.

La mano de Candice busca a sus espaldas con desesperación hasta que logro su objetivo y pudo liberarse, el estruendo de la tormenta distrajo a Tercer por un segundo, mismo que Candice aprovecho para liberar su agarre y salir al balcón en busca de una forma de poder bajar, pero la altura era demasiada, cualquiera se quebraría las piernas si saltara y el mármol de las paredes y el ventanal no fueran seguros bajo la lluvia, sin duda caería y ..., Tercer lugar cerca de ella mientras ella estaba pensando con claridad algo que se puede cambiar de actitud, otro rayo cruzado que cielos y ella se giro, a lo lejos vio como un jinete que cabalgaba a todo galope cayo de su montura y no se levanto ...

-ALBERT! - grito con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y corrió al interior de la habitación dándole un fuerte empujón que no esperaba y que lo perdiera un poco el equilibrio.

Terrece vio que Candice se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación y se enfrentaba a ella para abrir con su objetivo, se apresuro a seguirla logrando la toma de la mano y volviendo a aprisionarla entre su cuerpo y la fría, junto a la puerta de la habitación, el el pasillo estaba completamente obscuro, pero Candice no lo notaba, sus ojos habían perdido el enfoque y solo lloraba mientras llamaba a Albert ...

-Cállate !, cállate !, no menciones su nombre en mi presencia, no lo llames, tu me amas a mi, solo a mi! - gritaba Tercero tratando de apretar sus labios con los propios para hacerla callar, pero ella se sacudirá como una gata furiosa tratando de agarrar de su agarre ..., el tomo de las manos y las piernas contra la pared sobre la cabeza, sus fuertes piernas lograron aprisionar las de ella y su fuerte pecho se alojaron doblemente su torso delicado, ella lo miro a los ojos , sus verdes pupilas estaban llenas de dolor ...

Un rayo surcó nuevamente el cielo dejando que su luz se escabullera por cada ventana y que fue como si el tiempo hubiera dado un giro total en cuestión de segundos ... ambos se miraban a los ojos, y su entorno fue el mismo de hacia años atrás, los muros lucían su elegancia original y Candice temblaba por la humedad de su vestido hecho girones ... mientras Terrece la cubría con su cuerpo también mojado y con su elegante traje rasgado por su pelea con ella.

\- _Déjame ir ... el me necesita ... tengo que ir con el ... entiéndelo, soy su esposa ... debo estar a su lado ... ya no puedes ser ... compréndelo ..._

 _-No te dejare ir, eres mía, siempre lo has sido, el te robo, el me robo lo único que me importa en este mundo y ahora yo lo hare pagar por su osadía ..._

 _-Por favor Terry ... si es verdad el amor que dices tenerme, entonces déjame ir ... déjame ir ... el que está muerto, se ha caído del caballo ... por favor déjame ir a su lado ... - le suplicaba._

 _-¡No!, Tu me amas a mi, solo es agradecimiento lo que me lleva a desear ayudarlo, tu me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti ... merecemos estar juntos, juntos ... Anthony así lo deseaba ... el yo lo dijo._

 _-Anthony esta muerto Terry, recuerdas que fuiste tu quien me ayudo a liberarme del dolor por su muerte? ... porque ahora mencionas a los muertos? ... por favor vuelve a ti y deja tu ayuda en Albert antes que sea demasiado tarde._

 _-No, Anthony no murió en ese accidente, solo se oculto de ustedes porque no quería ser parte de Andrew, odiaba el destino que esperaba por ser el heredero que lo amaba planeaba renunciar al patriarcado y dejar todo sobre sus hombros, por eso finjo morir para obligarlo a "EL" se ha hecho responsable de sus obligaciones y así liberar y liberar a Stear de la carga que quería poner sobre sus hombros ... Stear tampoco murió ... ¿sabes ?, pero ninguno quiere regresar a formar parte de esa familia, ellos son felices, tienen hijos y esposas que los aman ..._

 _-Terry, estas mal, They murieron en su adolescencia, es tu mente la que te juega sucio por el odio que crees sentir por Albert ..., pero el no te ha hecho nada, el sigue estimándote como tu amigo ... entiéndelo por favor._

 _-Cállate, no lo menciones en el dicho, no digas tu maldito nombre ... y si está muerto ... es lo mejor que podría suceder, porque si está vivo vivo no lo dejarás volver a verte, te llevare lejos de donde sea ser feliz lejos de su presencia, el solo trae infelicidad ..._

 _-No digas esa cosas, Albert es bueno, siempre te ayudo ... el yo ama ... me ama escúchalo bien, el me salvo del dolor que provoca en mi tu abandono ..._

 _-No, el se aprovechó de que no podía estar contigo para engañarte haciéndote creer que te ama, el no te ama ..._

 _-Pero yo ... .- las palabras dela rubia se detuvieron pensando lo que podría provocar que decía lo que pensaba decir .._

 _-Tu que? ...- pregunto Terrece sintiendo que la sangre se enfriaba en su cuerpo ... el color se quemaba de su rostro y el sordo ruido de la tercera tormenta desaparecía dentro de sus oídos ... las últimas palabras que salían de los labios de Candice como respuesta a su pregunta fueron solo un murmullo que quebró su corazón ... - "_ _ **estoy embarazada**_ _"._

El perdón por la fuerza y de pronto un punzón cruzado El rostro del actor en el suelo Candice se volvió a ver al agresor, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios que pronunciaron el nombre de su salvador ...

-Albert ... - y después todo desapareció ante sus ojos que se cubrieron de obscuridad mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía siendo tomado por los brazos de su hermano.

-Que tiene hecho imbécil! - Gritaba Albert al ver que Tercer medio se incorpora del suelo.

-No se que de que hablas ... - se negaba a ha aceptar lo que por unos cuantos minutos sucedió entre el y Candice cuando sus ojos se cruzaron y el mundo real se perdió entre los verdaderos truenos de esa tormenta que parecía comenzar a menguar.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a ella ... -le advirtió.

Terrece termino de incorporar que quedando sentado en el suelo y observando como Albert tomaba el camino a la salida con Candice en Brazos, se puso de pie de inmediato y lo siguió de prisa acortando la ventaja que este llevaba.

-Espera ... que le ha sucedido? ...- pregunto con clara preocupación.

Albert se volvió a verlo, Candice sigue inconsciente en sus brazos, se siente rabia, un odio infinito como en antaño cuando ella regresa hecha una piltrafa humana después de escapar por la ventana de aquella mansión y arriesgar la vida de ella y de su hijo hasta lograrlo estar al lado de su lecho de enfermo, donde estaba por las últimas muertes de haber caído de su caballo, pero claro Tercer no sabía todo eso, porque era parte de una vida pasada, donde las circunstancias, los convirtieron enemigos. Por lo tanto, no podía culpar ahora por los sentimientos y recuerdos que seguro el actor estaba sufriendo y lo tenía en esa constante confusión.

-Terrece… no me preguntes por que?, ni como?, porque yo mismo no tengo respuesta a lo que sucede, pero nuestras vidas estuvieron muy ligadas en tiempos muy lejanos, no se como es posible pero se han vuelto a cruzar…, mas es claro que aun no esta preparada, y yo no puedo controlar mis sentimientos ahora a pesar de ser prohibidos, una guerra entre ambos acabaría con ella, hay muchas confusiones dentro de mi al igual que te sucede a ti, solo te pido que des un poco de tiempo… y todo volverá donde tiene que estar… un consejo que te doy… busca un diario que escribió tu tatarabuelo, estoy seguro que lo encontraras en alguna parte de esta mansión… léelo… para que no cometas los mismo errores…, por lo pronto será mejor que tu y ella se mantengan a distancia…

No dijo mas y dejando al actor pasmado por lo dicho, se encamino hacia la salida donde un coche esperaba por el y por ella, su corazón no le había mentido al decirle que ella estaba en peligro, si el no hubiese acudido con la precaución que no tuvo en antaño, todo se hubiera repetido y el fracaso y desgracias que acompañaron sus vidas pasadas se habrían vuelto realidad nuevamente.

" _ **El sueño era muy pesado, pero podía escuchar las campanas de boda, al igual que un tibio contacto en su pecho, eran sus sentimientos?, abrió los ojos, y una delgada niebla no le permitía ver con claridad… de pronto todo tomo forma, y esa neblina no era otra cosa mas que su velo de novia que aun le cubría el rostro, se volvió a su derecha y ahí estaba el, observándola con una enorme ternura mientras comenzaba a descubrirla lentamente, su corazón dio un sobresalto de alegría, era Berth… su hermano… no, no era su hermano, sintió una opresión en el pecho, mas su rostro estaba lleno de alegría y sus ojos derramaban lagrimas de dicha, no podía ser, era como estar encerara en un cuerpo que no era el suyo, la calidez de los labios de Albert la lleno por completo haciendo que sus piernas temblaran, quería rechazarlo, pero sus brazos se envolvieron en le cuello masculino y el la tomo en brazos desplegando una deslumbrante sonrisa en sus labios mientras giraba con ella. Todos aplaudían con gran entusiasmo.**_

 _ **\- (O) -**_

 _ **El tiempo estaba corriendo como nunca, era como saltar de un lugar a otro o aparecer y desaparecer en instantes.**_

 _ **La puerta de una habitación se abrió y ella entró en su totalidad y se volvió seguida por su dama de compañía.**_

 _ **-Estoy tan feliz que siento que el pecho me va a explotar ... - era su voz, pero con un extraño tono del pasado.**_

 _ **-Lo mereces "Candy", el mayor Albert te hará muy feliz y lo veras, tendrá una vida llena de alegrías y sobre todo cuando lleguen los hijos ... - mencionó la mujer pelirroja con picardía haciendo que sus mejillas ardieran. Era imposible que ella siquiera pensara tener hijos con Albert, el era su hermano ... que fue una pesadilla de la que tenia que despertar pero que su cuerpo y su mente seguían atrapados dentro de esa extraña que era ella misma.**_

 _ **-Oh Dorothy ... jamás pensé que llegaría a tanta felicidad a mi vida, desde que Bert me pidió que me casara con el mundo se complemento ... - se giraba para el espejo ... y ahi estaba, su imagen, era ella un poco más joven , vistiendo el traje de ... ¿La tatarabuela ?, y es mujer a su espalda ... ¿Dorothy? ¿La había llamado Dorothy ?, ¿qué era la abuela de la niña Doris? ..., eso era una locura que era lo que estaba ocurriendo ...**_

 _ **-Candy, te lo mereces ... mereces ser feliz por el gran corazón bondadoso que posees ..., por cierto ... "noche" ha dado a luz ... y que crees? ... entre las crías hay una muy parecida a ti, es completamente blanca y tiene unos ojos tan verdes como los tuyos ... quizás es tu alma gemela ...**_

 _ **-Que cosas dices Dorothy ... mi alma gemela no tiene nada que ver con un gato ... quizás con un león ... o eso espero ... - respondió con una picardía poco usado y dos veces al igual que entre si que se refería a su recién desposado Albert.**_

 _ **Alguien llamo a la puerta y ella giro el rostro, al ver su imagen en el espejo del cuerpo completo que estaba cerca del tocador había cambiado, se vio sola, en un pijama digno de una mujer ... muy sensual ... blanco ... seda ..., su cabello caía en la playa detrás de sus hombros, largo, infinitamente largo, sus risos rosaban sus caderas cubiertas por la delicada y delgada seda. Y entonces levanto la vista cuando escuchó el chasquido de la puerta ... el rostro de Bert apareció sonriendo y sonrojó, su mirada estaba cargada de ... deseo ...**_

 _ **\- (O) -**_

 _ **La luz calaba en sus ojos, ella observaba desde su venta la lejana construcción de una nueva mansión en lo que era parte de la propiedad de los dueños, Bert a causa de la guerra de la guerra vendió parte de las propiedades familiares ... así como su amada Lakewood, donde muchos recuerdos habían quedado, el león y la espalda por la espalda dejando un beso en su mejilla, depositar en el suelo a la mascota que había traído con ella desde la escocia, una gatita blanca con ojos verdes, la que todos decían que se parecía a ella, era la hija de la gata que había rescatado días antes de su boda en escocia, y como coincidencia había nacido el día en que juro ante un altar fidelidad a su amado Bert. Se volvió para encerrar a su esposo entre sus brazos y así corresponder la caricia que recibía.**_

 _ **-Estas contentan volver a América "pequeña"? - le pregunto al oído.**_

 _ **-Si, mucho, extrañare a la Tía Abuela ya Archie, Escocia es hermosa es una última vez que hayamos tenido que volver ...**_

 _ **-Te prometo que regresaremos y te daré una sorpresa que te encantará ...**_

 _ **-Que es dime? ...**_

 _ **-Ya no fue una sorpresa si te lo digo ...**_

 _ **\- No importa quiero sabelotodo sabes que soy muy mala dominando mi curiosidad ...**_

 _ **-Esta bien, creo que no hay nada que decir que quiera que salga una sorpresa, ahora si no lo digo ... no me dejaras en paz verdad? ...**_

 _ **-Sabes que no ... - le sonrió como una niña y se abrazo a su barbilla.**_

 _ **-En compensación por haber tenido que vender Lakewood ... te he comprado una pequeña propiedad en Inglaterra ... es un lugar llamado Stratford ..., te parece conocido el nombre? ...**_

 _ **-Es ... no puedo ser ... realmente es el lugar que estoy pensando ...**_

 _ **-Si, es Stanford-upon-avon ... el lugar donde nació William Shakespeare ... mi "Tocayo" ... que te parece ?, es pequeña pero me recordó mucho a la cabaña del bosque de Lakewood y como esta cerca al río ... pues me parece perfecta ... que opinas? ...**_

 _ **Ella no respondió, solo lo besó con un amor que la madre del pecho, ambos amaban las obras del actor, el grupo de las estrellas del actor, las verdaderas joyas ... obras ?, no recordaba, pero sí muchas veces ... y esperaba que aún muchas más ... hasta que murieran.**_

 _ **El llamado en la puerta los interrumpió ... era Doris que traía la correspondencia y su corazón le dio un vuelco en señal de un mal presagio.**_

 _ **\- (O) -**_

 _ **Sentada en su cama, sostenida por el papel amarillento y manchado, hacia tres meses que esa vieja carta llego a sus manos, después de haber estado encerrada en su departamento de magnolia por años al final la ha enviado a su domicilio actual después de la venta del edificio ; eran unas cuantas palabras las que habían destruido su tranquilidad y su felicidad con una sombra oscura que estrujaba el corazón, se sentía una traidora. Se puso de pie y se asomó por la ventana, la noche dominaba, el cielo estaba negro, las estrellas estaban ocultas tras gruesas nubes que anunciaron una tormenta, la mansión en la propiedad contigua había sido terminada como un reflejo exacto de la habitación ella, estaba sola, y necesitaba aire, cada día sentía que se ahogaba un poco más, hacia un par de semanas que el había llegado a ocupar su nueva residencia ... "El", que había desaparecido de su vida y atrás, que la había olvidado y había vuelto a ella durante los años de durancia, por "el". Fue la ilusión de estar enamorado nuevamente de la memoria adormecida en el recuerdo y lo sepultara, muy profundo en su corazón, a la distancia, la luz del balcón se encendió y apareció como cada noche ... beso una rosa que después depositó en el jarrón de centro en la mesilla a su lado, ella observando cada movimiento con los ojos lejos de su esposo, la trayectoria de su ultimo viaje por Suramérica, en cuanto el tiempo en su dirección, la cortina y arrojo, el mira lejos en el cajón de su mesilla ... y como cada noche comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo,**_

 _ **\- (O) -**_

 _ **Un día más, la voz de su esposo que regresó de su viaje a la llamaba, apurada escondía su diario, junto a los pequeños trozos de papel que mantenía ocultos en el cajón de una mesa en su estancia secreta, ni siquiera su esposo conocía ese lugar , ella lo descubrió por casualidad un día que deseó escapar de esa vida que se había vuelto a la vida, se encerró en la biblioteca y comenzó a leer los títulos de los libros uno por uno hasta que llegó con una rosa suave dejó sonar un clic ... y un breve movimiento del estante le rebeló una entrada secreta, no conocía los hechos de la existencia de ese lugar ni porque había sido construido ... pero el regalo un pequeño espacio para resguardar sus "pecados" ... Salió presurosa antes de que la encontrara y como siempre dibujara una alegre sonrisa en sus labios para recibirlo,**_

 _ **-Como ha ido todo a pequeña? Le pregunto mientras besaba a su frente, no mas sus labios. Su relación era de término, de cariño ... algo había cambiado en ambos.**_

 _ **-Nada nuevo ... -mintió, había grandes noticias, pero no estaba segura de que fuera motivo de alegría, por lo menos no para ella ... se sintió una malvada.- ¿qué es lo que te ha pasado? ...- pregunto por costumbre.**_

 _ **-Me temo que tengo malas noticias, tendremos que adelantar nuestro regreso al viejo continente que tiene problemas que solo puedo resolver en persona ... - agachaba la mirada.**_

 _ **-Esta bien, - respondió con una sonrisa que estaba muy lejos de ser sincera, ella no quería irse, pero sí podía hacerlo si deseaba cumplir con los votos que juro ante un altar. Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo y el beso la coronilla de sus cabellos.**_

 _ **\- (O) -**_

 _ **Una semana paso desde el regreso de su esposo, y todo había cambiado, la distancia se estaba volviendo enorme entre ellos ... el trabajo fue su día con los negocios encerrado en su despacho, sobre todo los días en que Kelly la visitaba, ella disfrazaba las visitas como un hecho meramente social, no deseaba que el conociera los verdaderos motivos por los que su antigua amiga médica fuera revisarla con constancia.**_

 _ **-Candy, aun no has dicho tu marido sobre tu embarazo ... y ya estas entrando en el segundo trimestre, aunque no se nota mucho en tu cuerpo, tu embarazo ya no tiene riesgo de interrupción, creo que deberías darle la noticia ...**_

 _ **-Esperare un poco mas Kelly, creo que se diré cuando regresemos a Inglaterra ...**_

 _ **-Se van ?. - pregunto sorprendida tratando inmediatamente de ocultar su sorpresa, pero al rubio pudo captarla.**_

 _ **-Si, hay problemas en el viejo continente con algunas empresas y "mi" "Bert" tiene que atenderlos personalmente ..- trato de ocultar la molestia que le provoca la angustia en el rostro de Kelly, se sintió una sorpresa en el rostro de Albert y marcarlo como su propiedad cuando ella misma fue la víctima con el pensamiento y con sus deseos ocultos, sobre todo cuando ella besaba cada uno de los recortes de periódico y fotos que guardaba celosamente en la estancia secreta de la biblioteca, y esperaba ansiosa cada día por los mensajes de amor que la pequeña "Julieta" traía para ella los ojos en su cuello.**_

 _ **Presentía que el motivo de Albert por poner era de edad era precisamente por la doctora que ahora la acompañaba, no era fácil de ocultar el interés que tenía entre ellos, sabía más que su esposo y sabía que no podía fallar nunca y que era por ello que se trataba de mantener el contacto con la doctora y que esta a su vez buscaba el menor pretexto para lograrlo aunque fuera a distancia. Se culpaba de hipócrita ... porque ella lo quería para, no deseaba liberarlo para que otra cosa lo tuviera ... y sin embargo ... ella deseaba pertenecer a otro.**_

 _ **-Ha estado caminando mucho, creo que deberías descansar un poco ... -re recomendó la doctora antes de cerrar su maletín y dirigirse a la salida de la habitación.**_

 _ **En el pasillo por la coincidencia su esposo, la escalera principal al mismo momento en que ellas, bajaban ... la mirada que estaba pasando Kelly y el por unos segundos, la hiso hervir de celos, pero los dominó hasta que Kelly se despidió rápidamente y se alejo, entonces fue que ella tomo esa decisión.**_

-No, no lo hagas ... no lo hagas ... - la voz era débil, pero llena de angustia ... la clara prueba de que la chica cruzaba por una pesadilla, pero volvió a la calma y su cuerpo siguió dormido.

Albert que estaba cerca de la cama de la joven inconsciente se acercó de inmediato al escuchar el leve murmullo.

-No ha vuelto a estar? - pregunto alejándose un poco en dirección a la ventana, el sol comenzó a regalar sus cálidos rayos de primavera.

"No, y yo temo que no lo hagas hasta que este lista para volver a la realidad ..., el shock fue demasiado fuerte". Respondió la doctora que atendía ese nombre en el lugar del doctor Martín, Kelly era su nombre, era la edad del médico de cabecera dela familia, una que por cierto el no visto con anterioridad pero el resultado es demasiado familiar.

-Es mi culpa ... no debí permitirle acompañar a ese hombre ... -menciono observando a la distancia la mansión que aun siendo un medio reparador siendo un reflejo de su propiedad.

-No es culpa de nadie ... no te martirices, la vida tiene extraños pasajes que no llegaron a nunca jamás ...

\- El destino? ..., Esto es una maldita pesadilla ... - Albert se toma la cabeza con ambas manos, siente una gran desesperación por ir a buscar a Tercer y decirle toda la verdad.

-Señora mejor que descanse, al parecer puede escucharlo y tu voz la alterará ... - la madre doctora la bella doctora, al ver que la angustia volvía a reflejarse en el rostro de la que dormía profundamente. Albert asintió con un gesto de su cabeza y luego le convenció por la doctora salió dela habitación dejando a su hermana en manos de una enfermera cuyo turno de trabajo terminó hasta que su reemplazo fue por la semana que la llevó a la muerte profundo sueño


	13. Chapter 12

gracias a una lectora me di cuenta que los capitulos tienen errores ortograficos demasiado notables inclusive para mi, jajajaj, ya en serio, he checado mis archivos y estos errores no estan en ellos, he resubido el capitulo tal como o tengo guardado pero al revisarlo me he dado cuenta que los errores buelven a aparecer y no se que hacer para que esto no suseda, lolamento en serio, tratare de checar el porque y volvere a subirlo. gracias a todas por soportar esto y pues creo que nos seguimos leyendo... bendiciones akirem.

* * *

Capitulo 12

_-Lo lamento mucho Susana pero ya sabes que es una decisión que no puedo tomar solo, además el reparto ya fue elegido y estamos solo en unos días del evento, no puedo hacer nada por ti, - Robert miraba la rabiosa expresión de la rubia sentada frente a el, era la tercera vez en ese día que tenía que soportarla, era en esos instantes que odiaba ser amigo de Terrece y tener que soportar a sus conquistas que deseaban a toda costa estar junto al actor sobre las tablas, Susana había sido actriz, pero sus malas costumbres adquiridas no permitieron usar la fama que ahora deseaba, nadie quería viciosos en sus repartos, ni sobre las tablas, ni nada de eso cámara, y era por lo que la actriz fracasada se aferraba a Terrece para conseguir la fama que ella no puede adquirir por si sola.

-Lo vas a lamentar Robert, sobre todo cuando la puesta en escena mar un fracaso total, dudo que Terrece el derecho a la misma química que mantiene conmigo.- aseguro petulante.

"Sí eso sucede ... entonces, no hay parte de ese fracaso y arruinar tu" fama "... y lo mejor de todo es que no fue tu problema ..., no lo crees? - Robert tomaba unos folders de su escritorio preparándose para salir de ahí prácticamente huyendo. El no cometería la misma traición de su tatarabuelo.

-Se van a arrepentir ... - sentencio la rubia y la espalda tirada a la izquierda mientras que en sus pensamientos terminaba de maquilar a la trampa sucia.

\- Se encuentra bien? - Era la segunda vez que escuchaba esa pregunta con el mismo tono de voz, sentía demasiada furia como para responderle sin pronunciar una palabra que la ofendiera ... pero porque?

Sintió la delicada mano que tocaba su frente y su reacción no se hiso esperar, con un manotazo la obligo a quitarse el cálido toque que quemaba como brasas ardientes.

-Que le pasa? - con molestia Candy se puso de pie dejando al hombre que había estado recostado en el sofá de su recibidor que se incorpora por sí solo, de todas maneras a ella no tenia porque importarle lo que sucediera con ese paranoico hombre.

-Cálmese por favor ... - la voz de Albert se dejo escuchar a sus espaldas y Terrece se volvió con una furia incontenible reflejada en sus azules ojos.

Cerro los parpados tratando de controlarse, no tenia porque comportarse de esa manera con personas que solo conocía, la atracción que tenía sentido por esa rubia se estaba convirtiendo en un tormento, una maldición deseando ver a ninguno, pero para su desgracia lo que está frente a la peor parte, la pintura de esa pareja con las manos entrelazadas luciendo sortijas de matrimonio y mostrando su felicidad en sus rostros sonrientes, la sangre comenzó a hervir dentro de sus venas , entonces, siente la mano de alguien posándose en su hombro.

-Terrece estas bien? - la voz de Robert que se acercaba a lo hiso reaccionó un poco y despegó la mirada de esa imagen, su memoria estaba muerta con imágenes que aparecían como flashes de la misma pintura pero en un tiempo muy lejano y un clima muy diferente.

"¿Hacemos aquí?" - pregunto incorporándose y apoyando a sus niños en sus rodillas y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos tratando de tranquilizar a esa mujer que desea despertar dentro del mismo con el fin de matar a alguien que ya conoce.

-Vine a comentar un problema que se presenta en el teatro, sabes que el Señor Andrew es mi socio así que necesito tenerlo al tanto de lo que sucede ..., y me encontré con la sorpresa de verte aquí ... que estaba habiendo sido atendido por un médico mientras estaba inconsciente.

-El médico menciono que necesita reposo, así que supongo que eso es un problema mas para nosotros. Con clara molestia en su voz. la trata de la manera en que lo hiso al despertar.

-No lo sé, lo único que necesito es alejarme de aquí ... pero eso no es posible por lo menos en unos cuantos días más, ¿no? - su voz tenia un claro tono de reproche que no paso desapercibido para nadie.

-Siempre tiene una solución ... o un remplazo.- Albert ya no está tan seguro como el que tiene más, que no tiene ningún tipo de ayuda, que se ha ayudado a descifrarlos también le dio respuestas claras, el tenía que tener los mismos para encontrar su propio destino, uno que estaba atado a esos dos pero de una manera muy diferente.

"No se usted Andrey, pero yo no acostumbro faltar a mi palabra y cuando me comprometo con algo o alguien ... hasta el final". Su mirada se clava en ella, ella miraba de una forma que la sensación de culpable por algo que desconocía, pero en su corazón era algo desesperado ... uno muy profundo.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos, necesitas descansar ... - Robert palmeo el hombro de su amigo para calmarlo un poco pidiéndole silenciosamente que se relajara.

Terreció el consejo y se puso de pie dispuesto a irse, no deseaba ver ninguno de los Andrey, pero su mirada como un nuevo volvió a fijarse en la pintura frente a el, se acercó a ella y no pudo evitar un comentario en una tono por demás sarcástico.

-Su boda? ...- Pregunto sonriendo de medio lado.

Albert siente el dolor de ese hombre en su voz, el mismo que el sentido de mucho tiempo atrás, el dolor de la traición y de perder lo que más amaba de una manera injusta.

Robert tomo a su amigo de la ayuda que se puede poner en contacto con el lugar para contestar, Candy pregunta qué espera hacer la conversación, ignorando por completo porque el corazón le dolía demasiado al ver el sufrimiento en los ojos de mar de aquel actor tan reconocido, quien poniéndose de pie y sin esperar por la respuesta comenzó su camino hacia la puerta de salida con la ayuda de su muy sorprendido amigo Robert Hataway.

-Todo estará bien pequeña ... - le aseguró Albert apoyando su mano sobre el hombro delicado mientras observaba a través del ventanal cuando los hombres desaparecieron en el vehículo de Robert, ella volvió a verlo y posó su mano sobre la del el, se apegó a su pecho sonriendo y seguro de si que Albert lo decía ... todo estaba bien.

Robert permanecía sentado en ese sillón, en un par de días seria noche vieja, su viaje a Chicago planeado por un par de semanas se convirtió interrumpido en un viaje relámpago que para lo único que sirvió fue para Tercer terminado con un dolor de cabeza que lo tenia aislado en "su" recamara mientras que ahora se encargaba de revisar los planos que la presentaban para continuar con la obra que avanzaba a pasos agigantados, Terrece estaba invirtiendo gran parte de su fortuna personal en aquella mansión y aún no entendía porque.

¿Quién es el único hijo que había sido producto de su relación amorosa y secreta con su compañera de tablas? Karen Klaiss, una persona que fue elegida como un refugio de salvación para su hijo, lo último que dijo era como el hijo de dicho actor fue entregado a ella ya su esposo el duque de Granchester en lo que al parecer había sido su último viaje a América. Pues según recordaba la historia familiar, ellos murieron en su viaje de retorno a Granchester ... lo ultimo que era era como el hijo de dicho actor fue entregado a ella ya su esposo el duque de Granchester en lo que al parecer había sido su último viaje a América. Pues según recordaba la historia familiar, ellos murieron en su viaje de retorno a Granchester ... lo ultimo que era era como el hijo de dicho actor fue entregado a ella ya su esposo el duque de Granchester en lo que al parecer había sido su último viaje a América. Pues según recordaba la historia familiar, ellos murieron en su viaje de retorno a Granchester ...

Arrojo con furia el diario a la cama, no le aclaraba mucho, solo como había continuado la descendencia de la familia Granchester ... y el secreto romance de los muertos fallecidos, el actor que en honor a su amante muerta le entrega el título de la duquesa y escribió su nombre en el árbol genealógico en agradecimiento al hijo que le otorgo ... pues de otra manera la descendencia se había perdido.

El diario de Richard Granchester que estaba junto con el de Eleonor no decía mucho más ... así que era caso perdido seguir leyéndolo, observaba el diario de su tatarabuelo ... "el duque rebelde", ... que le rebelaría ese diario ... lo tomo, pero su "¿Qué es esto?", "¿Qué es eso?", "¿Qué es eso?", "¿Qué es eso?" de su tatarabuelo ?, sus sueños o pesadillas eran de un amor del pasado ... que el futuro nunca había llegado ... había llegado tarde de nuevo.

Se dejo caer en la cama como un fardo, observar el diario de su tatarabuelo una vez más y decidió no leerlo, dejaría las cosas terminadas allí, pronto lo haría con su compromiso y se largaría para siempre de América y esta vez para no volver a nunca . Con esa decisión en mente tomo su celular y llamo a Robert, sabia que su amigo aun estaba en la mansión, no deseaba continuar con algo que no le sirviera de nada.

Los pasillos estaban llenos de los diferentes empleados que cumplían con sus requisitos, Robert seguía los pasos de Tercer que parecía tener amanecido con todos sus demonios desatados y se negaba a mantener la conversación que se trataba de entablar para encontrar una respuesta a su cancelación, ninguno se percato. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es lo que está buscando? la puerta a sus espaldas y continuaba acechándolo con preguntas insistentes.

-Ya te dije que no me sirve de nada, me gustaría saberlo y cambiarlo, no me importaría cambiar de parecer, solo terminaría mi compromiso contigo, regresaría a Londres y no volvería a este país, así que nada de nada me serviría terminar las reparaciones de un lugar que no usare.

-Pero estabas muy convencido con el proyecto, desde anoche, el ingeniero a cargo no dejó de llamarme, entiendo que cancelaron algunas obras para darle prioridad a tu propiedad ...

-Mira Robert no pienso continuar con esta discusión, esto sí acabo, yo no deseo continuar con las reparaciones, el precio bajo y el más bajo, claro que no me gusta. , Robert se puso de pie derrotado y salió del camarógrafo en silencio y demasiado pensativo como para que una mujer se escabulle dentro del camerino del actor antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras su salida.

Tercer estaba detrás del biombo cambiándose para el ensayo al que le quedaba por levantarse, faltaban solo un par de días para la función y era el momento de que tomara en serio su papel dentro de esa obra, podría ser el mejor actor de la época, pero eso no leyó el derecho de ignorar por más tiempo sus responsabilidades, no cuando la mujer entro, solo creyéndose detrás del biombo para posarse frente al espejo y terminar de abotonar su camisa, una mano se posó en su hombro sobresaltándolo.

-Que haces aquí? - le pregunto apenas distinguió el rostro de la joven que asomó un poco a su costado permitiéndole ver su reflejo en el espejo.

-Soy tu prometida ... no veo porque no puedo estar aquí ... - respondió Susana con una sonrisa seductora e intentando desabrochar los botones que el había abotonado.

-Me temo que estas retrasada de noticias ... ya no eres mi prometida y realmente no tienes nada que hacer aquí ... - respondió con burla y alejando las manos de la joven que se transfirió de inmediato a su camisa.

-Me temo que el que está infectado es tu cariño, creo que ya tienes suficiente tiempo para divertirte y has llegado al momento de que vuelvas a tu dueña ... trato de besarlo en la barbilla.

-Yo no pertenezco a nadie Susana, y me parece que fui bastante claro contigo, se acabo !, entiéndelo.- se alejó de ella dirigiéndose a la salida después de terminar de acomodar su vestuario.

-Te equivocas terrece, nada ha terminado hasta que lo que quieras, te lo advierto, esta es tu ultima oportunidad para que vuelva a funcionar ... O te vas a arrepentir.

-Me estas amenazando? ...- pregunto con clara burla marcando su rostro.

-Te estoy advirtiendo ... -remarco con los dientes apretados al ver que el no la toma en serio.

-Se acabo Susana ... y eso es todo lo que tengo que decirte. Sin agregar ni una palabra mas la espalda la espalda terminando salir del camerino y dejando la puerta se cerrara tras de si.

Los ojos de Susana brillaron de rabia y en su mente las ultimas palabras de Terrece el nublaban el pensamiento.

-Perdiste tu última oportunidad Graham ... - como una sentencia de la mujer rubia de los lacios salía del camerino cuidándose de no ser descubierta.

Candice terminaba con puntos con Robert frente al escenario, sentados en la ventana de la primera fila de un teatro vacío, cuando el teléfono se elevó para dar inicio al ensayo, las luces se volvieron en los puntos y sus figuras en los asientos de la primera solo se puede percibir, está ansiosa y tenia un mal presentimiento de todo eso, se ha visto esa imagen de cientos de veces en diferentes países y con diferentes actores, todas las presentaciones de la actuación, pero Aquella vez la primera vez que venía con esa obra Terrece Granchester como el actor principal, su estomago se volvía un nudo de nervios y emoción, las luces en el escenario se encendieron y el estudio comenzó ...

Terrece en escena ignorando en la "audiencia" se encuentra la joven de sus "pesadillas", representando su papel como ninguno, su voz comenzó a resonar en el vacío.

Candice continuaba ensimismada observando a ese hombre que mantenía su corazón a cien, su voz hacia la piel se erizara y sus movimientos gráciles dominando el escenario la mantenía completamente enfocada en el, sin embargo algo la alerto, una figura moviéndose rápidamente entre las alturas del escenario, entonces siguiendo sus instintos observando con mayor atención, fue cuestión de segundos antes de que la enorme armazón que mantiene las luces en su lugar se viniera abajo ...

El suceso fue demasiado rápido como para que tu mente lo registrara fielmente, lo único que tenia que ver con su pensamiento era salvar a Terrece ..., no supo cómo, nadie la vio subir al escenario, todos estaban sorprendidos por lo sucedido, y ella demasiado aturdida, lo único que era era el calor de otro cuerpo abrazándolo.

Albert estaba boquiabierto, paralizado, su pecho se agitaba pero su cuerpo no respondía, observaba un Candice sobre el suelo del escenario en los brazos de Tercera y la enorme armazón de luces muy cerca de ellos, desde donde el se encontraba no se distinguía lastimados. En casa había estado intranquilo y, por lo tanto, seguía una Candidata al teatro que no permitía que tuviese el problema de que tuvieras la sensación de que tu gritaba. "¿Por qué está enfermo?", dijo. forma,

Candice aun un poco aturdida abría los ojos para estar con el rostro de Terrece que la llamaba continuamente, ella sonrió para que el no se preocupe más pero no tiene un problema con sus movimientos, entonces una voz mas cercana la distrajo, volver a unir y fijar sus ojos y las pupilas en el rostro de Albert, ¿quién más blanco que un papel, la movía suavemente por un hombro preguntándote si se estaba bien, ella dijo y volvió a mirar su rostro cuando su rostro estaba demasiado cerca de ella, sus ojos parecían gritarle algo que no entendía pero que podía enviarse por un instante, que era como el tiempo, los trasportaba a un lugar muy lejano, pero su mente se volvió más lenta que el camino, cerró sus ojos y volvió a abrir en cuestión de segundos, "Terry" parecía haber visto un fantasma,sus pupilas de mar estaban cristalizadas y parecían estar en cualquier momento las marcaron su rostro ... porque le preocupaba tanto ?.

-Estoy bien ..., no me ha pasado nada ..- Asegúrate de tratar de incorporar mientras que la sonrisa en sus labios se viera mas creíble.

-Estas segura pecosa ?, no te duele nada ?, no sientes incomodidad? - preguntaba Tercer tratando de mantenerla inmóvil a su lado, hasta ese momento Candice que tenia entre los brazos.

-Pequeña ... estas seguro que no te golpeaste? - Albert atraía su atención y entonces ella extendió sus brazos en la dirección a la que la ayudaría a ponerse de pie, tiene un Terrece tan cerca y con esa preocupación marcada en sus bellos ojos de mar , la estaba haciendo desear borrar con besos su angustia. Además cuando la llamo pecosa, algo corrió en su cuerpo como una llamarada de lava que la volvía a la vida deseando con más fuerza unir sus labios a los de el.

-Estoy bien ... lo ves?, - dijo poniéndose de pie completamente y abrazándose al torso de Albert quien besaba sus cabellos en la coronilla de su cabeza mientras agradecía al cielo y sentía que la sangre volvía a circular por su cuerpo.

\- Creo que te debo la vida ... - mencionaba Terrece interrumpiendo el momento en que comenzaba a desatar sus celos y su rabia difícilmente controlada.

-Oh, por Dios !, estas sangrando! - Alarmada Candice se soltó del abrazo de su Bert y todos enfocaron la mirada en Tercer quien se sorprendió de sí mismo al notar que se refería a el.

-No, estoy bien, - afirmo sin notar siquiera que el liquido marrón brotaba de un lado de su cabeza grabando su sien y su cuello, manchando su traje de "Romeo".

-Terrece, no, no estas bien, no te muevas ni llamas a la ambulancia y vienen para acá ... -Robert coloca tu celular dentro de tu bolsillo y se acerca al actor.

-Estoy bien, - repetía pero comenzaba a sentirse mareado.

Robert se acercó para detenerlo antes de que pudiese caer al suelo y lo ayudó a bajar el escenario para que se sentara en una butaca. Albert había tomado en brazos una Candice a pesar de que ella aseguraba estar bien y la colocaba cerca de donde el actor y Robert tomaban asiento, los demás estaban muy sorprendidos por lo ocurrido y no dejaban de murmurar, el equipo técnico ya se encontraba trabajando en investigar, que ya sucedió que el escenario era revisado diariamente, las personas de seguridad ya se encontraban revisando los videos de las cámaras y nadie hasta el motivo de ese "accidente" tan repentino.

¿Está segura de que no tiene nada extraño? - Albert le tomaba la barbilla y le besaba la punta de la nariz.

-De verdad Bert no me sucedió nada ... - respondía sonrojándose ante las muestras de que ella amaba pero que en ese momento la hacían sentir incomoda ante tantas miradas curiosas que los observaban fijamente. Sobre todo ante la presencia de Terrece, se siente sin motivo como una traidora.

Terrece también la observación de reojo y no logrando controlar su carácter natural y rebelde antes de que los paramédicos llegaran, Robert se detuvo en el borde y notando que su balance no era normal.

-Por favor, Terrece la espera, la ambulancia ha llegado. - Leer Robert al escuchar la sirena del vehículo de emergencia. Y obligando a un asiento, el castaño no tuvo más opción que obedecer.

arrojaron que el cable que las mantenía firme había sido aflojado y el tiempo calculado el tiempo que permanecía en su lugar antes de que se soltaran las grandes barrotes y cayeran con la suficiente velocidad y fuerza para causar la muerte de la persona a quien era dirigido el ataque ..., para cuando la policía se retiro, había pasado más de cinco horas. Terrece estaba cansado y por supuesto no estaba en condiciones de conducir su motocicleta ...

-Robert creo que hoy me queda en mi camerino si no te molesta y no hay inconveniente ... -Tomó su chaqueta sin esperar una respuesta y le dio la espalda a los que aun reunieron trataban de encontrar una respuesta a tal atentado, Candice sin evitar que su preocupación por el actor mantuvo su atención en cada movimiento y palabra de este ... lo observo con discreción.

"Tercero, que no sea seguro, que quiera que haya sido a casa ... que no esté seguro, que quiera que haya sido enterrado, que pueda estar oculto en parte del teatro, que tenga muchos pasadizos que no haya sido revisado por la policía ... y que incluso yo desconozco que los pasos del actor que se volvió a verlo mas su mirada era extraña.

-Conozco este teatro como si fuera tu mismo ... Robert, y puedo asegurarte que quien quiera que sea la persona que lo intente atacarme aquí ... - la actitud de Terrece era diferente, era frívola, ruda, cortante, y en su mirada tenía un dolor infinito que reflejaba odio ..., con el regio porte de un duque se giro para continuar con su camino rumbo a los camerinos.

Candice dio un paso de pasos con la intención de seguirlo pero Albert la detuvo.

-Pequeña ... no creo que sea adecuado ...

-Por favor, Bert.- en los ojos, ojos de la joven, que se reflejaba en la angustia y en el dolor que padecía por que la mirara con tanto odio, había algo más que solo, Albert Reconció, entonces cedió a la petición de su hermana.

-Solo ... ten cuidado, y llámame si necesitas algo ... promételo.

-lo prometo.- con firmeza en su voz y honestidad en su mirada y después en la mejilla para sellar su promesa y después se alejó detrás de su corazón la indicación era el correcto para su vida.

Julieta rosaba las piernas de su dueño en cuanto este entraba en su vientre, con su habitual ronroneo llamaba la atención de la sabia le pertenecía.

-Así que aquí tiene estado como niña buena ... esa es mi chica.- Tomándola en sus brazos comenzó a acariciar el pelaje suave de la gata, mientras que ella se quejaba de sus parpados ocultando sus pupilas que tanto le recordaban al actor como esa joven que no podía sacar de su mente.

-Leí hace poco que eras alérgico a los gatos ... - con voz suave Candy se quedaba de pie bajo el umbral de la puerta abierta del camerino del actor y que este olvidara cerrar.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó por la verdad y claramente molesto por su presencia, bajo a Julieta de sus brazos y esta corrió a los pies de Candice que al instante la tomo y comenzó a acariciarla.

-Parece que tu nuevo papi no está de humor ... "Julieta" .- miro con el collar de diamantes que la gata tenia al cuello con una pequeña placa de oro blanco en la que se podía leer el nombre, algo muy exótico ... como el dueño de la misma.

-Te hice una pregunta.- La espalda la dio vuelta colocando unos almohadones en el enorme sillón que estaba en el centro de la estancia y que bien podía pasar por una cama por su tamaño doble.

-Creí que podría necesitarse algo ... - respondió con paciencia mientras se tomaba la comida y tomaba el lugar en el sillón, sin ser invitado a sentarse y dejando una Julieta sobre el porta brazos, este salto al suelo y los dedos para después alejarse con indiferencia.

-No, no necesito nada ... puedes irte.- dijo observando la desfachatez de la joven que parecía ignorarlo, resignado al ver que no hacia ademan de marcharse, se dejo caer en el otro extremo del sillón apoyando su cabeza en los almohadones que había colocado.

Julieta salió del camerino y como si hubiera sido entrenada para ello meneo su cola contra la puerta que comenzó a cerrarse lentamente hasta que el clic de la cerradura se escucho.

-Seguro que estas bien ... - pregunto al verlo cubrirse con el rostro con su brazo y dejar escapar un suspiro profundo de frustración.

-Solo me duele un poco la cabeza ... - respondió mas calmado ... era como si tuviera otro yo diabólico se adormeciera al solo escuchar la voz de esa pecosa entrometida, como si fuera la presencia de un bálsamo a todos los sentimientos que chocaban dentro de su pecho sin que el pudiese evitarlo.

-Será una causa del golpe ... - curiosa se acercó un poco buscando el rostro del actor que continuaba, sintió el movimiento de ella acercándose y se sintió satisfecho, un sentimiento indescriptible de la cosa inundo, ella era sincera en su preocupación.

\- No, es una causa de tanta pregunta que he tenido que soportar hoy ... - fingía molestia cuando en realidad deseaba timarla.

-Lo siento ... - respondió y al retomar su lugar sin saber si irse o continuar allí, algo así como el hecho de que el espejo se haya visto en el objeto. ?.

-Además de entrometida curiosa ... - dijo y renunció a que se descubrió para ver que se refería a ella.

Observándolo a través del espejo, Candice le mostro una llave que miraba con gran curiosidad.

-Es de una propiedad que herede, Robert debió dejarla aquí cuando volvimos de Chicago.

-En Chicago? - pregunto sin poder dejar de ver la llave. Y la carpeta de piel sobre el que había estado antes de que la tomara.

-Si, porque te llama tanto la atención? - se puso de pie para llegar hasta ella y cruzando los brazos se apoyó en el mueble observando, era hermosa.

-Este ... es el escudo de los Andrey ..., esta algo desgastado pero estoy seguro que es la insignia de los Andrey ... porque ... porque tu familia? ...

-Quieres decir que esta propiedad pertenece a los Andrey? ... - la miro confundido.- Entonces ... -Pensamientos se cruzaron en su mente, recuerdos de días antes al igual que varios de años, décadas, anteriores, se llevo las manos a la cabeza , otra vez su demonio peleaba por despertar.

-Creo que será mejor llevar a casa- Candy lo tomaba desde el lado y con la mirada que suplicaba que aceptara su proposición-lo fuera más cerca y lo ayudara en caso de que fuera necesario ...

-He oído hablar de Lakewood, ¿verdad? - le pregunto ignorando la proposición.

-He leído algo sobre ese tema de Chicago, y siento un gran deseo de conocerlo, que es un lugar muy tranquilo y que tiene una plantación de rosas, las mejores que se encuentran en América ...

-Es todo lo que sabes? ... tu "esposo" nunca ha hablado de ese lugar? ...- había un brillo extraño que comenzaba a dominar su mirada.

-Bert? - Menciono extrañada pero por motivo motivo no deseo sacarlo de su error- No, nadie ha mencionado jamás esa propiedad ... por eso me llama la atención que tengas una llave con la insignia de la familia Andrey.

-Promete que yo tengo conmigo un Lakewood y acepto que me lleves una casa ..- la tomo de la mano sorpresivamente logrando que sus verdes pupilas se posaran en las del.

-Que? ...- pregunto sorprendida

-Promete que iras conmigo a Lakewood ... - insistió mirándola fijamente con ese brillo misterioso.

-Esta bien ... lo hare, di..dicen que también hay un lago muy hermoso ... - ¿Hacen falta muchas cosas para responder?

-Lo ha prometido ... - afirmo el con una sonrisa de medio lado lleno de satisfacción.

-Si, ... pero ahora cumple y vamos a casa.

-Si ... vamos a casa ... pecosa-

No fue lo que dijo, sino que la forma en que lo menciono lo que provocó un escalofrió en la espalda de Candice, en su interior había algo que luchando por salir, pero ella fue capaz de controlarse, querer arrojarse a ese hombre y dejarse llevar por lo que fuera de lo que el provocaba en ella, pero también sentía que al hacerlo heriría a Albert de una manera inimaginable ... y su mente le repetía que era solo su hermano, mas su corazón la gritaba que no tenía daño cerebral por los alocados que gobernaban su cuerpo y la confundían.

Triunfante Terrece se coloco su chamarra de piel negra y dentro del bolsillo deposito interior los documentos y la llave de la mansion de Lakewood, se dirigió a su guardarropa y saco una chamarra similar, afuera estaba frio y Candice no estaba abrigada adecuadamente para viajar en su motocicleta.

-Toma.- le extendió una chamarra que sacó del armario de su café y ella la tomó respirando profundo mientras que el aroma de Terrece impregnado en la prenda la inundaba y su mente se nublaba. Se controlo.

\- Quieres que maneje yo? ..- propuso al recordar que el hablara un dolor de cabeza, aunque parezca bastante repuesto por la sonrisa que ahora marcaba tu cara ... quizás se negaría a permitirle manejar.

\- Será un placer ... - su voz ronca y sensual le recorrió la piel como cientos de pétalos de rosas, su corazón se agitó tanto como su respiración, ahora no estoy muy seguro de que pueda conducir, sin embargo, las llaves que el le entrego.

Terror abrió la puerta del café y cómo el caballero que era le cedió el pase, ella camino firme ocultando su sentir pero Terry podía percibir en su aroma lo que provocaba en ella ... volvió a sonreír y en su mente mando al demonio a Albert, era un ajuste de cuentas, además no era su culpa que el rubio fuera un completo imbécil al dejar que su mujercita estaba cerca del, podía jurar que el rubio ya no tenía su interés en ella ... y si a el no le importaba ... al demonio.

Al llegar a la puerta del teatro, Candice se detuvo abruptamente y Terrece que ella se arrepintiera, su pregunta se esfumo en un segundo a su temor.

-Y Julieta? - preguntó antes de abrir la puerta de salida.

-Seguro esta esperándome como siempre, es como si me vigilara, nunca me pierdo ... ella aparece en el momento en que debe y desaparece a su completa satisfacción, mas siempre vuelve a mi ... -

Candice que muchas palabras encerraban mucho más de lo que podía significarse, abrió la puerta y para sorpresa Julieta estaba esperando como fiel guardiana al lado de la motocicleta del actor.

-Te lo dije ... - el se encamina hacia la gata y la toma del suelo para meterla dentro de la chaqueta y cerrar el zíper dejando solo el espacio para que el animal pudiese sacar la cabeza.

Con una señal de su ceja que se elevó al índice el Candice que esperaba que ella tomara su lugar para después el hacer lo mismo, el rubio para el atrevimiento y la firmeza del vehículo para sentarse sobre el motor. Tercera vez que se coloque detrás de ella y que sostenga sus manos en la cintura cubierta por su enorme chaqueta de piel que ella tenga el lugar perfecto para ella en su cuerpo, Julieta tenga una buena vista entre los cuerpos, entonces Caramelos antes de colocarse el casco menciono.

-Eres una gata con suerte ... - el comentario provocó una vez más esa sonrisa retorcida en el rostro del actor.


End file.
